Ninja Meets Ninjas
by Gavedin
Summary: First ever Naruto/Senran Kagura Crossover. NSFW. Series of one-shots. Naruto and the girls of the Senran Kagura video game series. Fluff. Lemons. Ecchi. Fighting. Etc. Will eventually spawn an actual story once I learn more about the series.
1. Katsuragi

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto then I obviously wouldn't have time to write fanfiction about it. And if I owned Senran Kagura…well, I'd also be Japanese and a much bigger pervert.

Katsuragi:

The sun was shining, the clouds were providing a wonderful amount of shade, and nature was doing its thing as always. All in all, it was a rather ordinary day that seemed almost surreal. The kind that made someone just curl up from boredom and fall off into a long, uninterrupted nap in the pleasant breeze to pass the time. Inside a nearby building, shoes clicked softly down the halls of the prestigious Hanzo Academy as one lone person persisted in their trek for something to do.

After all, Katsuragi was bored to death.

Today was a free day and the dormitory connected to the school building was pretty much a ghost town. Not that it was always teeming with students anyways but regardless it was silent as a grave. A flick of her wrist sent her back-length blonde hair with a curl in her bangs fanning out after the teenager, allowing it to flow lazily behind her body as she moved. And what a body it was! For a seventeen-year old female her figure was one that any girl would be immensely envious of. Svelte muscles, pale yet pretty skin, long, firm legs, a toned and tight stomach_and_ ass, bright green eyes full of cheer, a beautiful face, and her breasts-oh, they were massive. A 95cm bust that jiggled and swung with every movement she took, no matter how small the motions were. It probably didn't help that she barely ever wore a bra. They were perky enough without one getting in the way. And yes, male eyes would be checking her out wherever she went.

For one thing, she knew she could easily handle any that tried to get too fresh with her and looking wasn't considered a crime like some women seemed to believe. Katsuragi knew she was sexy and the blonde wasn't exactly that modest either. Hell, one of her favorite past-times was sexually harassing her fellow females within her _special_ classes. And no, she wasn't failing or anything in her education. She was one of the _elite_. By special, it meant the classes were very, very hard to get into and only offered to the unique few that were already aware of their true purpose.

Classes to train ninja.

Hanzo Academy was a place where shinobi and kunoichi were trained under the guise of advanced placement. There were two types in the world; good ninja and evil ninja. The good protected the world from those that would do it wrong and the bad were obviously trying to sow discord and destruction amongst the populace. The different academies were places where these people would learn and train until they were able to graduate and become labeled as full-fledged ninja. Her specialty was in the physical arts, centered around blindingly fast and powerful kicks. It was tough…but the ends justified the means.

She had already passed the test to make it to her third-year…but still more than a year to go before the green-eyed beauty could take her _final_ exam.

Sighing softly to herself, the girl began her ascent up a flight of stairs towards the roof. The boy she was searching for was so predictable despite his moniker of unpredictability; if he wasn't at the top of the building then he was at the training fields or out on the town…likely chowing down on bowl after bowl of ramen. If he even thought about going out and buying her favorite food without Katsuragi there to indulge, there would be hell to pay! How he was able to pack so many calories and sodium away without repercussions she didn't know but dammit she was jealous! Her classmate was so lucky he could eat so much without worrying about gaining weight! Boys didn't seem to care much about that sort of thing. But it wasn't too bad…their continuous training kept her steadily fit, and allowed her to stay in shape with the idea to keep his eyes trained on her.

With every step she took, Katsuragi's skirt flared up and her chest shook. Reaching the doorway to the roof she stopped and gave herself a quick onceover. Appearance was fine, her school uniform was nice and clean due to not really having done anything that day. A blue pleated skirt, white button-up dress shirt that needed to be a few sizes larger to accommodate her proportions, a blue tie, and a pair of loose socks stuffed inside some sneakers. The blue ribbon laced through her hair was tied tightly but she gave it a few extra tugs nonetheless in an anticipating motion. She had originally wanted to hang out with him but the male had skipped off from his room before she had even arrived that morning. You can't exactly be alone with someone when they weren't even around to begin with. Cheeks puffed out involuntarily at that thought. He'd rather be by himself than continuously checking out Katsuragi's fine body while they spent time together? Preposterous!

She turned the handle of the door and stepped blinking into the sudden intrusion of sunlight. The clipped sounds of snoring greeted her ears and she smirked at knowing her first guess had been right. Katsuragi spied him laying flat upon the tiled roof, hidden partly away near the air conditioners as he continued to doze in the summer atmosphere. Spiky blond hair that hung down into his eyes, tanned skin so unlike her own white flesh, and odd whisker-like markings on his cheeks. Blue pants, a white dress shirt, sneakers, and a blue tie completed the look. The pretty girl began to giggle at seeing his face screwed up in such concentration while he slept before her grin grew gentle and kneeled down next to his body. Lightly trailing a finger across his face and watching as he sleepily tried to push it away, the blonde bombshell felt the giddiness within her chest slowly start to grow tighter and tighter. That always happened whenever she was around him and truthfully she enjoyed it.

Of course, she also knew exactly what emotions were coursing through her.

Happiness; that was a given. Annoyance at being ditched. Lust was a major factor that heated her body but she was a still-growing hormonal girl and her friend was hot in her opinion. And…love? Possibly. Katsuragi knew she had begun caring for him some time after another girl named Asuka enrolled in their class. He was just so cute in her opinion when teased and the male ninja was always up for a joke or prank. But his own caring heart…that's what truly had ensnared the kunoichi.

The blond boy seemed to have this amazing ability to end disputes and cause everyone to get along, as if the original quarrel had never taken place. It was a thing of the past and he would simply say it didn't matter anymore now that they were all friends again. Plus he was crazy strong which was a turn on. The male did, however, have a problem with putting up an emotional mask when he became too uncomfortable with certain topics and it annoyed the girls to no end. Katsuragi had been breaking through though, chipping away when she had the chance. He helped them all the time; why wouldn't he let anyone else return the courtesy?

Bah. Guys like that seemed to carry the world's problems on their shoulders needed a more heavy-handed approach anyways. It wasn't like he actually _was_ burdened with saving everyone, right? That'd be preposterous.

The gentle smile grew positively wicked as she threw one of her long legs over him and proceeded to straddle his prone form. Lightly grasping his hands she placed them upon her fabric-clad hips before palming his chest with her deft fingers and leaning down. "Hey…wake up, stud." No response. That was expected, forcing Katsuragi to inch her hands upward to cup his face and give him a few small pats. "Up and at 'emmmmm~!" Still nothing. Her pout grew more forced and it seemed like more drastic measures would have to be taken. Sometimes the boy seemed rather thick, and so to make him hers she always had to be a bit more forthcoming.

"Go…'way…"

"Seems like I'll have to up the ante." A long lock of hair was slipped behind her ear as the girl's chest continued to smash against his own. Muscular, just how she liked it. "Uzumaki Naruto. You better wake up right now or I'm going to do things to you that you will most likely enjoy." The blond boy mumbled something again and tried to roll over but Katsuragi's thighs kept him pinned. Her arm snaked downwards underneath her skirt and their conjoined pelvises and felt him suddenly squirm as her fingers found purchase against her prize. "Ah ha ha! Good morn-"

That was all the pretty kunoichi was able to get out before Naruto suddenly bucked and inadvertently head-butted her square in the face. Katsuragi cried out, Naruto grunted at the sudden sting, and the duo found themselves tangled together in a heap of limbs as they clutched at their newest injuries. The male ninja was now fully awake too as he rubbed his skin and shook his head in pain.

"Ow! Katsuragi-chan! What the hell!"

"Tryin'…do wakb you ub…" she responded, her words distorted and muffled as she pinched at her nostrils.

"You woke me up alright…" he muttered as his face began to flush, eliciting a smile from Katsuragi. He could tell she was doing so despite her hands being in the way because of how her eyes warmed happily. Well, at least she wasn't mad about the hit to her cartilage. "Come on; let's make sure your nose isn't broken. I have a pretty hard head."

In return he got a noise that sounded something like '_fuooooooooon_' as her green orbs took on a crinkled appearance and she shook her head. Naruto clicked his tongue before pushing himself up by the elbows and sitting up straight. Katsuragi's breasts were once again pushing up against him as he did his best to try and pry her fingers away. It was a rather tense struggle as all the girl had to do was puff out her chest and it worked as a natural cushy barrier. However, despite it being a rather wonderful sensation against his own body, the male was finally able to get his hands around her wrists and force them above her head.

"Alright…you're a bit red…but there's no blood and it doesn't look out of place." He grinned at that, his eyes closing to mere slits as his teeth became more pronounced. "Ikaruga-chan and Asuka-chan would scold my ears off if they knew what happened." Katsuragi just sniffed once and pulled her hands free before placing them on his shoulders. "Uh…" Next came the grip on the front of his shirt and he knew what would come next.

"First you leave us all behind, not even sticking around so I could break into your dorm and wake you up! Then you headbutt me, you ass! So! You are taking me out for ramen and I better not hear any whining from ya, got it?" By the end his head was lolling around as her hands continued to fist and shake him by the collar. As her ministrations ceased and he could finally answer her without stuttering from the motions, the best Naruto could do was slightly nod. "Good!" she chirped happily and releasing his shirt.

"…you know you have to get off of me then?"

"Yeah but this is my favorite place to sit. What, you don't enjoy having a beautiful girl in your lap?" The jinchuriki just made a noncommittal hum. "Exactly. So I better not hear any complaining. And I better not ever see Ikaruga or Asuka-chan tryin' to steal it either."

Truthfully, Naruto wasn't exactly sure when Katsuragi began using him as a chair. She could grope her fellow females and it wouldn't have been _too_ much of an issue (as if Naruto would complain about getting a front row view to that. Their teacher didn't care and ignored it anyways). But with school rules always being enforced on the whole guy/girl relationships regardless, at least while school was in session, the martial artist had to find another way to sexually harass her fellow blond without actually breaking the regulations. Now if she touched him like she touched the others, there'd have likely been major problems if it was seen. Plus he didn't have tits. So this flexible idea of teasing him (and also annoying him somewhat) had been born.

At her words his mind began overloading with images of three busty girls fighting to earn the right to sit on top of him. He wasn't even sure if the other two girls would ever attempt to sit upon him like she did but her warning had given birth to new thoughts. A cat-fight for the ages, involving the eventual tearing and loss of clothing as he simply watched on in glee. It started out slowly, maybe some name-calling and hair pulling that escalated as Ikaruga's jacket was ripped open. Katsuragi's hands grabbing at her chest because of her jealousy at almost losing her place while Asuka tried to push them both over. Sadly (or not) her clumsiness caused her to trip and fall on top of them in a pile of shrieks and yells.

And then the mud appeared.

Ooooh…so much jiggling flesh…

Katsuragi couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as she watched the boy suddenly drift off before immediately bursting into quiet giggles. "Ya better be thinkin' about me in there." she grunted before finally deciding to stand up. The sudden lack of weight brought him back to the present and forced the male to shake his head. Jiraiya would have been proud if he knew the train of thought his former apprentice now had on a daily basis. Doubly for the fact he got to hang out with _and_ ogle three beautiful girls all the time without repercussion.

Clearing his throat, the ninja stood and dusted off his pants while inconspicuously readjusting himself. "Right, so…lead the way." The kicker leaned forward and grabbed his hand, entwining her fingers with his before tugging him along towards the doorway without another word. She was always like this, rather erstwhile with her actions and not caring too much about what they would later entail. Not that it was really a bad thing…maybe Naruto just enjoyed domineering girls in his life?

Lord knows there were enough of them back in Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mmmm…how can those noodles always be so good?"

"I don't know and I don't think I ever want to find out. It might take away from its awesome taste." Katsuragi just chuckled at his words from the spot where she was lounging on her friend's floor. The duo had actually wasted some time simply walking around, talking and taking in the sights before finally stopping by the noodle stand in the Kagurazaka Shopping District. After consuming bowls of the soupy food, Katsuragi tempted Naruto into paying by nonchalantly grabbing his arm and smothering it against her shirt-clad bosom. He would have done it regardless because that was the proper thing to do but hey, he wasn't going to protest her flirting.

After that, there was nothing really else to do except head back and waste time until it was time for them to go to bed, so they did just that. They passed by the girl's shared space (only three females sleeping in the large room) and arrived at Naruto's own. He was the only male ninja currently in attendance and so lived all by himself in a space made for plenty more. The demon container didn't even know what to do with so much legroom and just took one of the spacious corners for his own.

At the moment, the genin was perched on his open windowsill with a hand resting on his raised knee. The sun was in the beginning stages of dipping below the horizon and so was painting the sky a pretty palette of colors. Even though he was so far away from Konoha…the night sky never changed. It was something that actually caused the blond to occasionally fall into a mindset of philosophical thinking that seemed so unlike him. Until, you know, Katsuragi or someone else would interrupt it. But this time it was the boy himself who broke from the reflections, speaking while still looking off into the distance.

"I'm glad we spend most of the day together. It was fun." The pretty girl perked up at his voice, blinking and grinning before pushing herself in a sitting position with her legs crossed. The blonde had to squint slightly to see him in the harsh remnants of light filtering around his body but that didn't matter. She was quite happy to hear him admit that he enjoyed her company but the delivery and inflection of his voice seemed…off.

"Well I'm glad that _you're_ glad." she shot back cheekily. "But the way you said it sounds like you're thinking of leaving or something."

Naruto's response was to finally turn his head and grin weakly.

Katsuragi immediately felt her heart clench tightly before plummeting straight down into her feet.

"You are, aren't you!"

"I've…been recalled for special training."

"You can do that here!"

Naruto shook his head sadly and regarded her with a grimace. "No. Not here. The power is too destructive and it would bring too much attention if I destroyed a mile or two of the city. Besides, there's only one person that can help me and they're all the way back home."

"But…but…" Why was this suddenly so hard? They were having such a great time and then he goes and drops this bomb on her. She was lamely grasping at straws now and they both knew it. And why was her vision growing increasingly blurry all of a sudden? But not with tears, oh no. She may have been girly in all aspects of her life but crying was not exactly one of them.

Naruto could feel the air in his room grow stifling as Katsuragi began emitting anger. His own eyes widened as he noticed the green of her irises seemingly increase due to her pupils constricting from sheer emotion. She had inadvertently entered a new state of mind, the same type she would before going into battle and it was all aimed at Naruto. Her body flickered from view a second before the ninja responded, attempting to jump out the window to escape but an iron grip wrapped around his ankle and dragged him back inside like it was no trouble at all. His scream and attempt at clawing his way back out were muffled and unsuccessful, respectively.

As his back was slammed against the barrier he had to slide his neck to the left, barely avoiding a powerful strike that demolished the Japanese-styled paper wall as if a bomb went off…along with the actual brick foundation hidden behind it. She would be held responsible later but that thought barely crossed her mind in the heat of the moment. Where her heel rested it looked as if a cannonball had blown cleanly through, allowing her to keep the blond pushed against both her and what remained of the wall without much wiggle room.

Showing an amazing degree of flexibility, Katsuragi's leg was raised high enough for her foot to easily rest upon Naruto's shoulder without any tension or strain. Her outfit had changed as if by magic; revealing not that big of an actual switch from her normal school attire. Her tie hung looser, the tip now dangling down to her belly button. Her dress shirt was now completely unbuttoned to expose her stomach, the inside swell of her breasts, and so on. How the shirt seemed to stay glued to her skin without exposing the whole of the chest was an unsolved mystery. Her skirt was still blue but had gained a checkered pattern compared to the solid color from before. But the biggest change…was the weapons now worn proudly on her feet. Onyx metal greaves with gold trim and patterns, sporting a slight heel and pointed toes over partially-loose white socks.

With them her destructive power was easily doubled.

The blonde babe was panting from her blow up as she continued to glare angrily at the boy pinned by her body and attack. She had subconsciously initiated her Ninja Turn-Over, a technique that allowed the ninja to 'erase' themselves and enter a higher state of strength, in her haste to do _something_ to stop him. Naruto was fastened between the hard wall and soft body while a lone drop of sweat made its way down his face. "I'm not going to let you leave just like that. If they want you back then they'll have to come and take you!"

Unbidden, a memory of her past floated to the forefront of her mind. A younger Katsuragi, sapphire ribbon still wound through her much shorter hair as her prepubescent body exhibited the beginning throes of adolescence. A small, white haired dog yipped excitedly at her heels while running circles around the female before rushing off towards two adults quietly watching the duo play their games. Katsuragi was so happy during that time, unknowing of any sort of hardship or stress…

But now they were all gone.

Her mother, her father, her pet…and now Naruto was leaving her as well. He felt her stiffen, as if to forcefully keep him rooted to the spot while both of her palms slapped loudly against the surface next to either side of his head. Her face was inches from his and he could see an inkling of fear within those bright green eyes as her anger lost its former passion. "I am not going to lose you too…"

And then he knew. The leaf ninja had nearly opened his mouth and commented that she was acting unreasonably but her near whisper had stopped him cold. Ever since meeting Katsuragi, Naruto always felt some sort of kinship with her. He could never quite put his finger on it but the girl reminded him of himself and not just because of their similar looks. Sure they both had golden hair, a love of ramen, and outgoing personalities that either annoyed or encouraged their cohorts but the feeling always ran deeper than that. And now he understood. The kunoichi also recognized the pain of loneliness, perhaps not as great as he himself had been forced to endure, but it was still easily reflected within her emotions and quivering figure.

"Katsu-chan…I understand." He slowly lifted his arms and wrapped them around her waist, uncaring that the position forced the girl's raised leg even higher. The terror of losing someone precious constantly hounded the boy and was a reason he strove so hard to grow strong. Powerful for the sake of others, so he could protect them and make sure nothing fatal happened. It was why the jinchuriki had nearly given his young life to try and stop his friend from throwing away his own by making a deal with the devil. "You're scared. I get that. But I'm not weak and they need my help. Something terrible is coming and I can't remain in hiding anymore."

Her face grew somewhat surprised but finally she twisted to lower her leg from its uncomfortable angle. Now standing under her own power she reinforced her attempt at keeping him firmly between her and the cratered wall. "I know firsthand that you're not a weakling! I used to think of myself as pretty damn strong until Ikaruga enrolled, and then you show up and blew us both out of the water! You proved that there are still stronger people out there no matter what level of strength you reach! I…I go crazy knowing that there are others out there who can kick my ass and all I can think about is challenging them! And even though I still can't beat you, the mere idea of facing you again excites me so much I get twitchy and use that energy to embarrass the others! Dammit, Naruto!" A smile crept its way onto her face despite the tense atmosphere.

"I…didn't know you felt that strongly…"

"Well maybe if you weren't so damn dense about certain things you would have figured out how I feel! I figured my actions would prove that but I guess I'll just have to say it!" She moved in until their noses were rubbing together rather sensually before licking her lips and sighing. "I. Like. You. I was going to seduce you at some point when I had more planned out but I guess that's moot. This sudden bomb of you disappearing throws a wrench in that train of thought."

That was a shocker to the Uzumaki. He might've gotten better at plenty of things, growing and maturing in plenty of aspects, and generally gaining the emotional level of what any normal person should have. Still, it damn near floored him to hear a confession from a smoking hot girl when truthfully it had been obvious. Her tender caresses, soft smiles, and excuses to be alone with him. The sexual energy she oozed and how she found a way to blatantly bend the rules to give herself a way to fondle and tease him. He only thought it was because she liked to do it to their classmates and he was essentially left behind. Even after already being confessed to once, he still had doubt with the actual signs of attraction.

Jiraiya would have never let him live it down had he still been alive.

"I-I really didn't know…I'm an idiot." Naruto's hand slapped against his forehead in a form of punishment.

Katsuragi rolled her eyes but exhaled through her nose and removed her hands from the wall. "And now you're going to make it up to me. You've got me riled up…and now I'm making you take full responsibility for it." The busty girl smirked at his unwillingness to even try and fight back before grabbing his cheeks and pulling him in. Lips met lips in a passionate kiss as Katsuragi took the prerogative and used his shock to slip her tongue within his mouth. The wet muscle coiled up against his own without restraint and the whiskered teen immediately stopped caring about everything else.

The two continued to duel as hands took to wandering and prodded at an ever increasing rate. Never before had either of them given into the temptation and yet they cursed themselves for taking so long to do so. Their kisses were clumsy and yet did not lack any passion one would associate with more experienced couples. The two eventually broke apart for want of air, realizing that in their throes of excitement they had rolled across the room with the girl haphazardly laying on top of him, inexplicably back in her academy clothing after she released her transformation. Katsuragi used her hands to throw her strewn hair over her shoulders as she sat back and reached for the buttons of her stretched top.

"The…tongue was unexpected."

"I've had some practice." As Naruto cocked his head to the side in question, the girl laughed as the first few buttons came undone. Oh he was going to love this! "Not with any guys though."

Now _that_ brought new, wonderful images dancing through his head.

"Oh, wow."

"And I'll even give you a hint; you know them."

"T-them?"

Her toothy grin said it all.

"Now before we go any further…I, well, I really need to know. Will you accept my feelings, Uzumaki Naruto?"

"…yeah…without a doubt."

Naruto watched her slowly undo the fastenings of her shirt in both nervousness and want as the well-endowed young woman gave him a beautiful smile. The process was taken at an agonizing leisure and he knew it was on purpose, especially after what she had just revealed. The seductive smirk she soon flashed him only reinforced his train of thought, causing him to growl lowly as she sent him a flirty wink. Bits of cleavage were painstakingly brought to light as their fabric prison was removed and eventually discarded off to the side along with her tie. Now unobstructed he gazed in wonder at the large orbs and their pert, bare nipples. Katsuragi actually felt herself growing flustered lightly under his intense gaze but made no movement to cover up.

Sky blue and white-striped panties began grinding against the crotch underneath it in a teasingly erotic back-and-forth motion. It did delightful things to her now swaying breasts and Naruto couldn't hold himself back any longer. One hand groped at her wonderfully firm ass as the other snaked its way up to cup her supple boob, fingers sinking into the delightfully perky flesh as Katsuragi moaned in appreciation. Spurred by her positive reception he continued rubbing both globes, sometimes squeezing, sometimes massaging, sometimes pinching as both teenagers grew more and more enamored with their work. The kicking kunoichi maintained a steady rhythm with her grinding while reveling at the bulge beneath her growing steadily in size and hardness that sent her mind into a flurry of what was to come. A small bit of drool leaked from the edge of her slightly swollen and bruised lips and down her chin as she totally focused on the new sensations racking her body.

It felt so dang good!

"H-hey, Naruto …suck-AH! Suck o-on them!" Growing bolder at the blatant order, Naruto obliged and Katsuragi threw back her head as small squeaks of pleasure escaped her. The sudden addition of a lovely suction against the tip of her un-fondled tit nearly sent her spiraling over the precipice in a wave of bliss as the minutes flew by. Seduction classes be damned; the real thing totally outclassed the lectures and books she had been forced to read for her prerequisites. The blonde's body was overcharged and ready to burst, unused to such ecstasy assaulting the pleasure nerves throughout her body. His tongue was lapping at her nipple and when the jinchuriki's teeth began lightly biting the plush skin inside of his mouth, her panting increased tenfold.

When twitching fingers brushed coarsely against the cloth of her panty-clad core and the engorged nub hidden behind them, she finally lost it. The scream that clawed its way through her clenched teeth had nothing on the way her body thrashed and did all it could to ride out the orgasm that was blanking her mind. Naruto's pants grew increasingly wetter as he caused the girl to cum as her nails scraped against his shoulders in carnal hunger. If the second-year had such a reaction then only time would tell what it would be like if they went all the way.

"Holy…s-shit…" she panted out as her body slumped against him in exhaustion. "That was…so much better…than going solo…"

"I'll say…" Naruto responded with wide eyes, still unable to cope with the fact he had just gotten a hot girl to spray and scream with only his hands and mouth. Not bad for a first-timer lacking experience.

"Looks like I've got crappy sexual stamina…good thing we're about to fix that. It'll do wonders for me later on. I've heard the seduction practical is tough…and you're going to be the one I'm gonna be workin' over. I don't care if I have to hunt you down and drag you back myself. That is, if you even have the urge to leave me after this." She poked him once on the nose while grinning before she slid off his body to spoon next to him and began flicking the zipper of his now distended slacks. Every ping of her nail hitting the metal sent a minor shudder through the man's erection and if anything it seemed to spur Katsuragi even stronger.

Just like before with her blouse, the zipper was unsealed at a terribly agonizing pace. With a Cheshire smile she pushed her hand past the folds and through his bulging boxers, causing him to gasp as her nimble fingers grabbed his erection and pulled it out into the exposed air. It was nothing like that morning when she grabbed him _over_ his pants. Her grip was so soft, yet so warm…and he felt a small tightening and unbelievable satisfaction as her hand stayed steadfast. Damn, he was almost at his limit…most likely from the way Katsuragi had used him as a masturbation tool.

The Hanzo female licked her lips subconsciously as she looked down at the pulsing rod of skin and muscle nestled against her palm. She could tell it was a nice size, not small per say but not going to rip her open and make it highly uncomfortable for both parties. Yet with the way he was grunting and trying his best to get her to do something with the waiting penis made the situation grow even more charged for the ribbon-wearer. She literally held his short-term future within her hands and the very thought had her hot and heavy. Never before had she been given such a weighty decision over another person.

Allow him to join her in post-orgasmic enjoyment by getting him off quickly?

Or dragging it out and making him beg for release?

She pulled her eyes away from the organ to look him dead in the face as she began stroking him off. His blue eyes were lidded and she was surprised there was red coloring his cheeks at all, seeing as the fact that the majority of his blood flow was being directed elsewhere. The blonde's hand continued to move as she propped herself up on her free arm, breasts swaying to the motions as she watched him whimper in curious amusement.

"Are you about to burst? It sure looks like it."

"Nn…geh…"

In a fit of inspiration she pushed herself back up and once again took to sitting atop Naruto's lap, this time in a reverse position as the kunoichi placed her own ass near his face. Wiggling it somewhat to give him an idea of what she wanted, the girl returned to making him feel good. A clear, syrupy liquid was issuing out of the tip of his dick and she quickly learned it was quite sticky against the tip of her finger. The investigation would have continued on had she not yelped in surprise as her fellow blond decided to finally take the initiative.

Almost tentatively, she felt him flip her skirt to expose the drenched panties before carefully laying his hands upon the curves of her behind. Naruto grunted when both a book and a scroll suddenly dropped from within the pleated folds of her remaining clothing and hit him dead in the chin. Katsuragi giggled and looked over her bare shoulder to see only the top of his scalp and eyes mock-glaring at her. "What? I had to keep them somewhere and any good ninja can keep things hidden on their body."

"Learn About the Body: Sex Techniques…" he murmured as the title caught his eye. No contest that she was using them on him at this very moment. And he was quite fine with that. As his new lover carried on with working him over, he breathed deeply and nearly shuddered at the sweet scent that pervaded his nostrils. Naruto spread Katsuragi's cheeks apart to get a better view, causing the wet underwear to stretch while sticking to the skin underneath and easily showing off her most private of parts.

The fabric was pulled to the side to allow him a direct view of her vagina, causing the blond to swallow at seeing such an intimate part of a woman up close for the first time. His transformation technique knockoff had nothing on the soft pink coloration and glistening folds of a real member of the opposite sex. Completely shaven too; without any hint of hair to mark it. If anything, the proximity, sight, and smell of her pussy was making Naruto hornier as he gingerly began exploring with his fingertips. Her entrance was unbelievably warm and wet, and the grooves he could feel inside felt as though they were trying to suck in his digits. When the kunoichi moaned her appreciation, he grinned somewhat.

As the squelching noises continued, a part of him still couldn't believe this was happening or that a girl like Katsuragi actually wanted to do this with him. Such a musing was_immediately_ blown away when something amazingly soft yet warm seemed to encompass his dick before a dampness brushed against the tip, engulfing it fully soon afterwards. Even though he couldn't see past her ass, Naruto somehow knew she had started giving him a blowjob _and_ titfuck at the same time. And it was wonderful. The dual feelings of her breasts and the sucking swiftly overwhelmed his body's endurance and his end finally came.

Meanwhile, Katsuragi was off in her own little world. She pretty much had the shinobi at her mercy and decided it was time to move past where they currently were and get to the best part. Naruto was examining her lower half and the girl wasn't hearing any complaints. She was getting bored of using her hand though when a new idea struck her, causing a wide grin to split across the martial artist's lips. Letting go the blond cupped her large breasts and slid them over his erection. Once his dick was buried in her cleavage she began stroking away with vigor. The head looked so lonely though…better fix that. Craning her neck she was able to take the rest of it inside of her mouth, doing her best to finally make him bust.

And bust he did.

With a yell that sent vibrations through her pussy, Naruto joined his lover in her euphoria as spurts of semen shot into her waiting mouth. Despite expecting it the blonde didn't actually anticipate it hitting the back of her throat, involuntarily compelling her to pull back and cough. More white liquid splattered against her chin and stuck against her skin and breasts until the bursts finally lost strength and ended. His seed was extremely sticky and she didn't want to just spit it out on the floor. Bitter…but manageable, even as she ducked down to clean the leaking remains from his organ. The ninja's low groan as his cock continued to spasm was enough to get the busty girl to slowly turn around and grin at him in expectance.

"Geez. Been saving up?"

"Sorry…Katsuragi-chan…I-well, it's not…like I've ever had anyone do this to me before." he said lowly.

"Me either." she winked. "Lucky you, getting such a hot girl's virginity." Fingers idly scooped up the excess that dotted her skin before Katsuragi licked it away to clean herself. Naruto watched quietly as she continued the deed and felt his somewhat wilted cock return with a fervor. Some basic instinct found it to be extremely arousing to see the kunoichi covered in his sperm and enjoying it too. "Now…it's not going to hurt me too bad…but don't move too much, okay?"

Naruto could only nod as the girl made him remove his shirt before ripping off his now dirty pants and boxers, hovering over his lap with her hands anchored on his shoulders as the sporadic drip of liquid fell onto the waiting stiffness. With a drawn out whimper, Katsuragi gently lowered herself against his head and with a quick intake of breath, she took the plunge. Both shinobi hissed at the sudden sensations battering their privates as the demon-container grabbed her waist to keep the female steady.

The two stayed still for a few minutes as Katsurgai slid all the way down, waiting for the newest intrusion that stretched and pulled at her walls to become more familiar. She was tight. Amazingly so. Her physical fitness made her interior taut and it was a miracle he hadn't orgasmed again as soon as he was inside of her.

Hips slowly began to rock as the blonde beauty became accustomed to the intrusion as her arms moved from her partner's shoulders to his neck in their sitting embrace. Likewise, Naruto's switched from holding her sides to hugging her body against him as the staccato movements started picking up speed. The female Hanzo student took to smashing her lips against his as she continued to bounce, the newfound rhythm between their bodies making it a tad harder to keep their mouths together. She had to gasp though when her sexual partner suddenly took the initiative and laid back, grabbing her still skirt-clad hips and meeting her descent with a thrust of his own.

Her breasts jumped at a hypnotic tempo as Naruto's eyes drank in every visible nuance of Katsuragi's sweaty form. "Shit, I-I'm so close!" The girl's wail reminded him of his own imminent release and how she seemed to be squeezing him even more. A minuscule part of him realized that there was no protection and they were doing it raw. He could have stopped and pushed her off but that would have been extremely rude. Katsuragi was too into the deed to even listen to him if he warned her and besides; it felt waaaaaaay too good to just halt before the end.

"M-me too!"

The blonde female continued panting and moaning as the churning in her nether regions grew unbearable. Just like before she was in a trance and was all but slamming herself down on the boy she had pinned to reach her climax. The male's thrusts were becoming rougher as he tried to imbed himself as deeply as he possibly could. Partway through she had changed her posture from leaning away to hunched forward, allowing him to continue with his 'meal' as her breasts dangled near his face. With one final solid drop to bury Naruto within her, Katsuragi finally felt the proverbial snap as her limit was reached and her walls clenched together almost painfully in triumph. The bumps of her tightening pussy finished the job and rewarded them both with greater sensations that wracked their conjoined bodies. If his dick felt hot before upon their joining, then the liquid heat now filling her to the brim was like a burning inferno that caused her to squeal in delight.

Once again she fell bonelessly after yelling to the heavens, her back arching uncomfortably as the blonde rode out her second orgasm only to slump forward in exhaustion. Breathing deeply, she snuggled herself across Naruto's sweat-covered chest to join him in post-coital snuggling. Although his penis was still sheathed within her she could feel a trickle of their combined juices slowly leaking out at an exaggeratedly slow rate. "That was…amazing…"

"Mmm…"

"So…looks like someone better take responsibility…"

Naruto blinked through the sweat. "Eh?"

Katsuragi slid a hand over her moist brow, pushing her now damp bangs out of her eyes as she glanced at Naruto coyly. "You came inside me. You know how babies are made, yeah?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then…if something happens…well, I'd like our hypothetical kid's father to be around."

"…was this just to make me stay here?"

The blonde just giggled as she looked away, a smile overtaking her lips. "No but the idea just came to me." She heard a muffled thud as his head smacked against the floor that sent her laughing again. Of course he would do the responsible thing…as if any children of his would go without a father. He suffered enough over the years and had no intention of putting any kids through that same want and longing for a parent. If offspring ever came into his life, that is.

But that just raised another point.

"Wait, what about you? If you get pregnant then how are you going to finish school?"

"Don't worry about it." She simply waved her hand as if dispelling the question with the force alone. "We can fret about it later. For now, you, mister, are going to keep fucking me until neither of us is able to move anymore." Naruto actually gulped when the finger lightly tracing circles against his bare skin changed to a firm grasp that would deny any rebuttals.

Looked like he was in for a rough night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two went at it like rabbits for hours before finally tapering off and falling asleep. The first rays of the sun were just beginning to push themselves up and over the horizon. A blonde-haired mess snorted once before blinking and rubbing her at eyes, pushing away the sleep that had claimed her beforehand. Though it was summer, a chill had settled over the room thanks to the still open window. A large puncture in the wall didn't exactly help warm the interior either but it did assist to air out the musk.

Groaning at the feel of the chill on her skin, Katsuragi buried herself against her pillow to try and steal its warmth. Oh god, last night had been crazy. Even _she_ didn't know their coupling was going to get that hectic but hey, then again the two were in their teens and if there was one thing teenagers were known and labeled with, it was sex. And Katsuragi had apparently unleashed the beast…all Naruto needed was a push.

He pushed back too and she was quite fine with that.

Her lower lips were so incredibly tender…

The sound of a bird chirping forced her to grimace and blearily looked towards his clock, seeing that it was only around seven in the morning once she got past the discarded sock blocking one of the numbers. Ikaruga would likely be up now even though it was a break from school. Asuka would still be snoring away and if the blonde had been back in her own room, she would have been too. A pair of arms hugging her snugly only reinforced her idea of staying but it would be too suspicious if Katsuragi had been absent all night. The kicker was surprised that no one had stopped by Naruto's room to ask for her whereabouts…but then again they may not have been able to hear any calls or knocks over their racket.

Huh…well that could've been potentially more embarrassing.

"Stop wiggling…" she heard Naruto mumble, voice husky from sleep. Goosebumps flared up along her naked flesh not hidden by the boy's blanket or body as a new breeze entered the room. The blond ninja felt her discomfort and shifted his covers without looking, instead choosing to keep memorizing the insides of his eyelids.

"Thanks." He only grunted his acknowledgement. "But…while I don't want to, I need to get back to my room. Shower, change; all that jazz. Hopefully be evasive enough so the others don't try and question me too much on where I was." Even _with_ the feeling of pure satisfaction, she felt dirty. She could still feel the dried semen in and around her opening, and the sporadic yet specific areas where other stray shots of Naruto's had landed. She wanted to indulge all night…and so her upper body was targeted just as much with the prankster's jizz as her lower. She had rather liked the victory of occasionally ordering where he could finish, usually allowing him to just bust in whatever area he was working over at the time.

Why mess with a good thing when it was wonderful regardless?

Most had been wiped away anyways. The multitude of crumpled tissue paper attested to that.

Naruto felt the female nuzzle her head against his chest despite her bravado. "Can it wait?…I'm comfy." The feeling of her peeling away his grip and leaving finally caused Naruto to stretch and open his eyes. He sleepily watched Katsuragi stumble about his darkened sleeping quarters, grabbing her strewn clothing and attempting to wrestle it back on with half-hearted attempts. The oddest thing he noticed was that somehow, by some miracle, the attractive girl's ribbon was still securely attached to her messy hair. It was almost hilarious how it hadn't come undone after all the physical activity.

A new thought gave Katsuragi pause and the busty girl sniffed at her skirt as she grabbed it from where it had been thrown hours before, recoiling slightly at the soiled cloth. If _this_was musty then there was no telling how bad the panties would be after being caught in her explosive first release. Hopefully her scent hadn't become too entrenched in the material and-

*sniff*

Dammit.

Blue eyes, considerably more awake, continued staring at her amazing backside as she struggled somewhat to contain her bosom back inside her shirt. Katsuragi knew he was watching and shook her hips a bit for enticement as she finished fastening the last of her buttons. No longer was there any discomfort or shame. Not after all they did. Katsuragi was only un-modest to the point of sheer nudity, her clothes always keeping the important parts hidden away. Naruto could handle being clad only in his underwear, perhaps more self-conscious if there were members of the opposite sex around. They were still that way but around each other such barriers had long been broken down.

"Hey." Katsuragi called, making the jinchuriki blink rapidly and give her his full attention. "So you're going to explain everything today, yeah?"

"I was going to. Sensei doesn't even know yet. You were the first."

"Then after, can we talk more?...about us?" Katsuragi asked, actually blushing and looking demure at the thought. The shinobi saw an instance of a purple-haired girl imposed over Katsuragi's followed by bright pink and he started. The hallucination reminded him of certain things back in the Elemental Nations and, in truth, Naruto wasn't as expectant of seeing them as he knew he should. One had him bound by a promise, the other quietly waiting for him after finally admitting of her own feelings. But with the Hanzo female(s) entering his life…the trip didn't seem as imposing as it once would have. Emotions were diminished for one friend/former crush thanks to her off-putting yet idealistic decisions, and the one who crushed on _him_ for years had never attempted any sort of intimate contact and had not been more of a passing acquaintance to Naruto.

He now knew better in both regards.

Naruto smiled gently and dragged himself into a standing position. He firmly pulled the girl into another embrace and felt her sigh unto him. If only they had met sooner. "Of course. You better believe I'll be back after we end the war."

War?

A green eye twitched in rhythm before she shook her head and leaned up to kiss him, gently speaking against his lips. "Yet another little tidbit you better elaborate later on." The action was quick and she regrettably pulled away to exit their former place of debauchery. "By the way, you better cover up or I might just jump you again." A flush crawled along Naruto's skin but he grinned regardless, spinning in his spot to at least _somewhat_ satisfy her demand. In return he felt fingers pinch at his exposed ass and the yelp was out of his mouth before he could squash it, getting a giggle out of the girl as she walked away. "Nice try but that won't woooork!~" She left in sing-song as Naruto rubbed the now tingle flesh with a small pout.

She got one thing especially right though; he really didn't exactly have the biggest urge to leave anymore. But leave he must, now that Tsunade had finally awoken from her coma and both blond members of Konoha had been advised of the multiple hidden villages' proposal for Naruto to learn to control his demon.

But he'd definitely be visiting again.

The time apart would allow him to recover too…even with an amazing healing factor, his penis and pelvis felt like they might have been one big bruise. His new lover had been very,_very_adamant in that they both continued until neither could truthfully go on anymore. How two inexperienced virgins went at it for hours (plus a few breaks here and there) was a miracle in and of itself; he blamed his formerly repressed hormones and the fact that Katsuragi was one of the damn sexist females he had even met.

Not seeing her for some time too had spurred them both into greater performance.

'_Carefully…care-full-ly!_' So far, so good. Katsuragi hadn't encountered anyone in the hallway, not that there would have been a multitude of bodies regardless. The one person she was expecting to bump into was a ghost as well. Perhaps Ikaruga had decided to indulge herself for once and stayed in bed for some extra rest? That or her fellow classmate was off at the baths. Either way it would make it simpler to slip in and do her business.

The athletic female finally made it back to her dorm after an intense moment of sore tiptoeing before touching the wooden door with the ends of her fingers. Without even the barest whisper of the hinges being forced into action, Katsuragi opened the portal and stole away into her darkened room.

Golden hair stood on end when the sound of someone clearing their throat shot through the hushed room. Her head turned slowly, as if on a swivel, as Katsuragi looked towards the source of the interruption. The overhead lights flicked on with a snap, blinding her for a split second accompanied by a hiss of pain that issued forth from her lungs. Dammit it was too bright!

"Welcome back, Katsuragi…you were gone for quite some time."

Ah, hell.

Blinking away the sudden blurriness Katsuragi whirled on her heel and looked with wide eyes at their bedding area. She was obviously not alone. The first, a beautiful young woman with long, black silken hair and a figure rivaling her own sat primly atop her fully-prepared futon with an intricate longsword placed at her side. She wore a damp cotton robe that confirmed the blonde's suspicions of bathing. At her side was a weary, bleary-eyed brunette with the same chest size as the others in crumpled pajamas who just couldn't seem to stifle the yawns that continuously escaped her lips. Both were sporting darkened circles under their eyes, revealing to the world that neither seemed to have slept much that night.

"Uh…hiya?"

Like a deer frozen by headlights. That's how she felt at that moment. Though Ikaruga seemed to be controlling her emotions, Asuka actually seemed somewhat embarrassed as her awareness returned to her and she stared at Katsuragi. Her fingers were poking together nervously in front of the swell of her chest and she had trouble looking into the blonde's eyes, a nervous tick that accompanied her uneasy aura.

Ikaruga just raised a delicate black eyebrow, a small tinge of pink beginning to cover her cheeks as the unasked question hung in the air between all three girls. "Did you two not get any sleep? That's not good…I, yeah, I slept pretty good. Ya know…rest is good for your bodies and it would be a shame if you two lost your sexy figures."

"Katsuragi..."

And there it was, eliciting a sigh from the girl that sent dull throbs through her diaphragm. "What? It's true." Now Asuka was blushing too. Damn them both for looking so precious in their cute little anxiousness. "Fine. I made my move and it worked out like I hoped it would. _Things_ happened…and by your reactions I'm easily guessing you know-"

"It wasn't that hard to hear." Ikaruga mentioned.

"You two were…loud." Asuka added softly, fidgeting as she tried her best not to create images to go along with what she had heard.

"Heh yeah, well…I kicked a hole in his wall before all that started." Katsuragi scratched at her cheek as the awkwardness between them all steadily rose. "I don't regret it at all, you know. My decision was risky and Naruto could have denied me but he didn't. I like him; hell I think I might even love him! And while I feel that way…I don't believe I've won over his heart fully just yet. There's still more work to do." she explained. It was more than just telling her feelings and getting everything in the open. Her teammates also held varying degrees of affection for the blond boy in their class and she was staking her claim verbally.

"That is…heartening to hear because that narrow window of advantage is all I need. You may have gained an advantage but I'll find a way to surpass you in the end." the ravenette supplied, a small hand rising to clench in front of her breast in vindictiveness. Her dark blue eyes grew brighter as her resolve sharpened and somehow, Katsuragi was actually pleased by Ikaruga's declaration. Their friendship could have been thoroughly strained by the busty kicker's boldness and blatant use of her body to get what she wanted but instead, Ikaruga saw it more akin to a challenge.

The swordswoman was quite hurt but was at least able to school her features at the near heartbreak. If she truly wanted to convince herself otherwise, Ikaruga could at least say that her friend had taken the seduction portion of their profession to heart and would have passed with flying colors. Katsuragi was already on her way to a third-year student and, beyond that, a true ninja of Hanzo. Ikaruga would not willingly fall behind and would instead rise straight to the top. She was the class representative after all and needed to set an example for the others.

"No." she said again, as if to confirm her ambition. "I will just have to defeat you just like all of the other times." Her words and their prior history created a sudden sentimental camaraderie between the two but it quickly passed as they carefully turned to regard their last roommate. Whether to keep her from feeling left out or the fact they, as her senpai, just wanted to look out for her, it was anyone's guess.

Asuka drew up ramrod-straight as two sets of eyes landed on her, making the well-endowed brunette swallow heavily and try not to blush any harder while inadvertently thrusting out her chest. The blonde forced herself from jumping at her younger friend while the opportunity was placed in front of her on a silver platter. She shouldn't be pushing those things up and out unless Asuka was willing to risk being molested.

What could the first-year do? Katsuragi was the strongest out of all three of them in Asuka's own opinion but Ikaruga had the better control and skill. While she too may have gained affection for the mysterious boy as they were both first-years and he was just so friendly and encouraging towards her, the young teenager felt as though she could never compare to these two titans. She had some experience, a bit of skill, and moderate strength hidden away in her fit figure, but compared to her comrades there was nothing she could really do.

She'd never catch his eye as anything more than a simple companion.

Asuka did her best to train and train. To live up to the fact she was the granddaughter of the greatest ninja around and founder of their academy but clumsiness ran through her body like the very lifeblood that constantly pulsed through its veins. The younger female felt…inadequate compared to the three other ninja in the program despite her lineage but the lifestyle of a kunoichi was still _her_ life. That sudden minor realization sent a thrill through her already flush body and her stubbornness returned, barely overpowering her negative thinking. Though shaky and sounding unsure of herself, Asuka was able to force out a declaration of her own.

"I, um…I'll…d-do my best t-too!"

Satisfied that her friends were still on speaking terms despite the obvious feeling of duplicity, Katsuragi smiled slightly and moved forward. The seated girls noticed there was both a wince in her step and a noticeably new sway to her hips that had been earned from her latest experiences. While the blonde had enticing hip motions before in her movements, this newest one gave her a more mature air that spoke of recent, deep change. It had to be from the merest comprehension that Katsuragi was a _true_ woman now, knowing love both physically and emotionally in her heart and soul.

Taking a moment to kneel down between them she reached out and palmed both Ikaruga and Asuka's boobs, getting a squeak and indignant growl at the intrusion of personal space. "Good. I'm glad to hear that. He likes big titties by the way. Or maybe it was just _mine_." she mused humorously, tapping her fingers upward to give the large mounds a few good bounces before dancing away to avoid the onyx-scalped girl's annoyed punch. "He loved the fact we all made out too!"

"S-shut up! It meant nothing! And cut that out!"

Now holding new articles of clothing in her slim hands after a quick stop at her dresser, the ribbon-clad ninja was back at the door and ready to clean her body and just relax for a spell. She stopped abruptly with a foot out the door and looked over her shoulder, all traces of tense joking gone and in its place determination remained. "A word of advice though…or a warning, depending on how you take it."

Both Asuka and Ikaruga waited expectantly for Katsuragi to continue but a gentle prompt from the blade-user finally got the ball rolling. "Oh?"

"I said this before and I'll tell you two girlies now; if anyone tries to take Naruto, they'll have to go through me first." Green irises hardened into pools of ice before the threat passed and the edge of her lip curled upward in challenge. As the last strand of her yellow locks passed through the door, it closed with a snap, leaving the two other ninja alone in the bedroom with their thoughts and wonderings.

Perhaps it was going to harder than first anticipated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*Katsuragi Stats:

Birthdate: November 5th

Age: 17

Blood Type: Type-B

Height: 165cm

Measurement: B95-W57-H90

Hobby: Sexual Harassment

Favorite Food: Ramen

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: Alright so surprise; my very first one-shot and lemon with a crossover series that isn't even here on the site. This is the first. I was captured by the series and wish they'd think about bringing the games over here but there'd be so many changes it probably wouldn't be the same anymore. Or I need to learn Japanese. Anyways, for those that don't know, Senran Kagura is somewhat new. It started off as a game (A second one is out now, I believe) and they turned it into a manga and are working on an anime too._

_This story takes place after the events of Senran Kagura-Spark! (go read it, it's quite enjoyable and you'll see the characters and whatnot), the prequel to the first game. As for Naruto's half it's after Pein's attack and the Kage Summit. I know people have done the whole hiding thing to death before but something hit me that, what if there had been an unwritten rule that if both Tsunade and Jiraiya were out of commission, Naruto would automatically be sent somewhere for his safety by the toads? Not exactly from Akatsuki, but more for whoever next became the village leader (Danzo) and would more than likely attempt to use him for his power._

_Anyways, yeah._

_There is also Senran Kagura- Shoujotachi no Shinei, the manga that takes place after the first game and has all the characters in it._

_I've decided this will be a series of one-shots in one whole thing instead of separate stories, each involving one of the different characters from the series. It was sort of hard actually because I kept trying to write a story chapter, setting things up for future references and chapters, but that's not what I was aiming for. I did give some small insight into Asuka and Ikaruga in the end there though. Will there be more lemons? Most likely. I just wanted to try it for once since the plague died down and people aren't walking on egg shells anymore in fear of losing their stories._

_Next up?...either Asuka or Ikaruga._


	2. Asuka

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto then I obviously wouldn't have time to write fanfiction about it. And if I owned Senran Kagura…well, I'd also be Japanese and a much bigger pervert.

Asuka:

Their first meeting was of random happenstance.

She was walking through the Kagurazaka Shopping District after class one day when a suspicious looking person wearing a black school uniform with crimson highlights darted past in a hurry, bumping against her side rudely without pause or apology. Asuka knew something was amiss but thought the other person was simply in a rush, that is until she casually reached towards the pocket of her navy blue-pleated skirt and instantly noticed it was empty. A shock of dread shot through the brunette's incredibly impressive chest as she realized she had become a victim of pick-pocketing! Her coin purse! Gone! Missing! Kaput! Bye-bye! AH! Her valuable 500 yen! How could she _possibly_ go and buy herself some futomaki sushi now without her precious money to pay the bill?

Incensed and thoroughly panicked, the first-year Hanzo Academy kunoichi took off at a frenzied pace to retrieve her lost currency. Large breasts bounced with every running step despite being restrained within a tight white dress shirt. Amber eyes scanned the crowded mall as Asuka pushed her way through the masses while managing to collide with a fair amount of bystanders in her wake. If only she possessed the same control as Ikaruga or Katsuragi! Her clumsiness did nothing but hinder her yet again!

Rounding the corner, puffing and grumpy, she was able to catch a glimpse of the rogue runner before they were dragged bodily into one of the darkened alleys between the shops. Scuffling sounds reached her ears as she drew closer, rebounding off the passage's acoustics and alerting the brunette that her target was no longer alone and possibly in trouble. Now she _had_ to get involved; not just for the sake of finding her 500 yen but to also uphold order as one of the good ninja aligned with the law.

Asuka nearly gasped when she finally arrived at the new sight before her. The pick-pocket, female by the humble bulge of her top, long red hair, and ankle-length skirt at her hips, was hogtied and prostrate on the ground by a piece of thick rope. The black and red uniform was unfamiliar to the Hanzo student, as well as the metal facemask covering the lower half of her visage save for her glaring green eyes. The whole picture revealed to Asuka that she had been chasing after yet another ninja. One who had no doubt been looking to cause anarchy and make a quick yen in the confusion of the busy throng.

But that had to mean…she was one of the evil ninja that was her complete opposite in their chosen profession! Taking missions for their own gain and not to better the nation!

Not only that, but the immoral kunoichi wasn't alone! Clearly to be wrapped up like a present she had to have company and Asuka found herself staring unbidden at this third person involved. This one was definitely a male, a bit taller than Asuka with one hand planted at his hip while the other held up a round green object in its curled palm. His skin was tanned compared to the paler-yet-prettier skin tone of the busty brunette, and from what she could see of his arms he definitely possessed some muscle definition. A pair of dark blue slacks and a white button-up shirt sparked a familiarity within the girl but she couldn't understand why. Lastly, an unruly mop of yellow hair spiked out from his scalp and his blue eyes, so bright and expressive, glared down at the prisoner with unveiled annoyance.

And those whisker marks on his cheeks! Did she mention those? Because her own eyes were locked expressly upon those facial etchings and Asuka felt her cheeks darken as her thoughts ran wild. Was he a cosplayer that wore his accessories in public? Katsuragi had more than once turned Asuka into her own personal dress up doll (filled with copious amounts of embarrassing squeals, unwanted fondling, and the busty blonde also trussing herself up while inevitably drawing Ikaruga into the mix). The young ninja believed that despite the out-of-place markings that made him look even more an oddity than usual in these parts, they looked kinda…cute?

"Oi! You do not just go around taking people's wallets! Especially my Gama-chan!" What the female had originally mistaken for a green blob was actually an overstuffed wallet in the shape of a cartoon toad, complete with googly-eyes and small cloth limbs with the metal fasteners imitating the animal's mouth. Forgetting herself for the moment she clapped her hands together and leaned her cheek into the conjoined fingers happily. Amber irises sparkled in delight as the brunette immediately fell in love with the ugly-looking object because of the simple fact it was shaped like an amphibian, one of her favorite creatures in the world and her own personal animal affinity.

'_I want one!_'

"You're lucky all I did was tie you up! And-huh?...who're you?" Asuka blinked as she was brought out of her cloud of wonderment, now noticing that both the exotic-looking teenager and his captive had brought their attention upon her. Asuka stiffened and folded her hands in front of her waist respectfully, inadvertently causing her boobs to shake yet again and eliciting a mutter from the bound woman about tit-monsters. Her lower lip pooched out at the blatant insult but she wasn't cowed; it made her feel special that even _she_ could make others actually jealous in some way. While the brown-haired cutie wished she could have segued into the conversation in a more comfortable way it appeared now was better than never.

"A-ah, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt but that girl took my wallet too! Did you happen to see a small, tan coin purse anywhere?" The blond cocked his head in thought before snapping his fingers and crouching down to the prisoner's level with a grin. The black-clad ninja made to attack as his hand neared her body but with most of said body was wound up by a cable. The most she could do was squirm angrily, unable to even bite the offending digits due to her facemask. Fingers disappeared somewhere down near her butt and the redhead yelled out in indignation and more than enough embarrassment.

His grin became more strained as a small blush lit up his cheeks.

"How dare you touch me, asshole!"

"It's not like I'm doing this on purpose! I wouldn't have to do this again if you didn't decide to steal!" Crowing in triumph he pulled back with Asuka's purse, bouncing it a few times in his palm before returning to a standing position. "Don't hide the goods in such private areas either!"

Asuka knew the blue-eyed guy was speaking about how she had concealed the wallet down near her lower half but when he suddenly pointed towards the girl's torso, the brunette realized where his own prize must have been placed. Cue a new reddening of the schoolgirl's face. Asuka understood quite well how easy it was to use cleavage as a convenient pocket, especially since her own endowment allowed her more carrying space between her breasts.

"Hey, catch!"

The first-year yelped as her peripheral vision was filled with a small object sailing towards her face, hand lashing out in a blur that grabbed the falling object out of its trajectory with a snap. Tentatively, Asuka relaxed as nothing painful slapped against her forehead and one brownish eye cracked towards the blond in question. His amused grin was back on his face at her skittishness but he seemed more interested in how she reacted instinctively. The big-titted gal was able to break from his gaze, trembling in mortification at her over-the-top response and hoping he didn't look too much into it.

Her embarrassment quickly dissolved into joy as the small weight of her own coin purse filled her palm, causing Asuka to cheer and jump happily in place. A quick check confirmed that her 500 yen was still inside. "Thank you so much! Oh I know! Let me reward you!" With a flourish the brunette retrieved her yen, giving him the peace sign with the money held in between the two fingers. It might seem like doing such an action such as forcing all of her money into one spot might not a very good idea, but then again her entire fortune was just one…single…coin? "We can go and eat some futomaki, my treat!"

The male just laughed at her sudden enthusiasm and took a few steps towards the kunoichi with his prisoner in tow. "Are you sure? I've never had futomaki before and I do eat a lot." His head gestured towards the small amount of money in her hand. Asuka only grinned at his unasked question and swiftly pocketed the change.

"It's fine. My grandpa owns the restaurant and I can get a discount." She suddenly stopped and playfully bopped her head, giggling at a joke only she knew while smiling. "Oh duh! I'm Asuka by the way."

"Nice to meetcha, Asuka. I'm Naruto." What a silly name, but she didn't mind at all. A new friend was a new friend. The blond couldn't help but grin back at the girl's beautiful smile, doing his best to soundly ignore the insults and retching noises from the third girl at his feet.

"If you two are gonna start fucking then either let me go or let me join-OW, YOU FUCKER!"

BAM

He failed.

"Shut up! AND MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS!"

"I bet you have a tiny prick anyways!"

They swore they actually heard the crackling sound of Naruto's inner restraint snapping. It was almost comical, watching as Asuka had to intervene and bodily restrain Naruto from attacking or even untying the girl just so he could then whoop her butt in a 'fairer' fight. Never mind that she'd probably take the advantage to escape. Plus Asuka was being bounced around like a spring as it took all the strength in her legs to keep both feet planted against the tiles. Her constant, uninterrupted yell (while not that loud) just made everything about the situation seem like it should have been out of a manga.

"You can't let her free, she'll just run away!"

"Who says she'll get far?"

With a cute grunt she forced herself in front of the boy and pressed as hard as she could with both hands. Asuka wasn't going to voluntarily budge on her own as she continued pushing against the damn brick wall that Naruto was apparently made out of. "Please calm down! She's just trying to make you angry so you won't think straight!" Yet another surprised squawk escaped past her lips when said wall suddenly stopped bulldozing her over. The force she was exerting now greatly overshadowed Naruto's and her footing slipped, making the cute brunette trip forward and slam her face directly into his chest with a loud 'whumph'. A little bit of steam rose from the area of contact as her eyes swirled about in dizzy, unfocused circles from where she soundly rattled her brain. "…ow."

"…sorry about that." Naruto looked down at the girl's silky hair crushed against his chest as she continued to simply rest there. He couldn't even feel any embarrassment at the closeness in that moment, instead feeling an odd combination of shame at his actions and amusement at Asuka's clumsiness. Still, the ninja found himself subconsciously scratching at his neck awkwardly when still she hadn't pulled away. "My temper still gets the better of me sometimes. Her attitude reminded me of a few of these…people I know back home, and I guess I just reacted to the mixture."

"Prick."

Naruto's extended middle finger was the quick response to the girl's word. A mixture of the child-like Tobi's ability to irritate, Sai's baseless and blunt comments, and even some of Anko's sexual unrestraint from what he could tell, was a volatile blend. He watched (and felt) as Asuka finally extracted her face from his torso with a small pop, her whole head snapping back in a way that had her shoulder-length spiky ponytail held in place by a white ribbon whipping about from the inertia. A few quick shakes gave her her wits backs before the well-proportioned gal quickly stepped away in apology.

"No need to apologize. Thanks for stopping me."

"You're welcome." she answered, smiling slightly. "But what should we do about her?"

"I was hoping you might know…"

Asuka did, of course, know. But one does not simply reveal they were a ninja. And responding that they had to take her to a special section of the law enforcement would raise a few questions she wasn't currently authorized to answer. Although… "She tried to steal our money, yes? Then she's a crook and we should take her to the police."

Naruto rubbed his chin thoughtfully and gave a hard yank on the edge of the twine 'leash'. "That could work. "I hope it doesn't take too long. Hey, do you know what time it is?"

"Ummm…" In practiced fashion Asuka's cell phone was plucked from between her ample cleavage without a care, letting the fabric settle after stretching it out for access. "It's almost five. Do you need to be…somewhere…uh, Naruto-san?"

White was not a very attractive shade on the male. At least, not the deathly pale that had flushed over his skin like a tidal wave as her words somehow helped him ignore the kunoichi's inadvertent flashing. He literally blurred from her view as Asuka's fingers were suddenly wrapped around the rope's tail, her eyes blinking rapidly as her mind struggled to comprehend what just happened. How did he move so fast? Did she just black out for a second? Whaaaaaaaaa?

The boy struggled as he dove through his pockets, muttering about being late and someone named Daidouji getting on his case. That name sounded familiar…Asuka just couldn't quite put her finger on why it was ringing a bell. She blinked again and the blond was next to the alley's mouth. The buxom female was actually scared to close her eyes again in fear that he would simply disappear like a phantom. She needn't worry though, as Naruto quickly looked over his shoulder at her with one hand placed against the store wall.

"Sorry but we'll have to hang out some other time!" Pushing off he flipped around the corner with a frenzied wave. "Take care of her, please!"

Silence reigned as Asuka stared at the now empty spot before tilting her head down towards the only other remaining person stuck in the passage with her. The evil ninja remained silent, also looking at where Naruto had stood through her rusty bangs before staring up at Asuka with the same confusion mirrored in her eyes. In that moment, the two weren't enemies on the opposite sides of the ninja code, but normal teenage girls wondering just what the heck they had witnessed until one just had to go and open her damn mouth again.

"So…seriously. I'm guessing that you must have done some sort of deal with a demon to get a huge rack like that? I'm right aren't I? Huh?"

Asuka sighed as her lip pouted out in displeasure, starting towards the opening and forcing the other woman to her feet so as not to be dragged. It wasn't her fault that she had massive breasts! Blame her impressive genes! If she really wanted them then she could gladly have them. No, that was a lie…they may have been cumbersome and got in the way on more than one occasion, but truthfully the busty brunette loved the fact she had a mature figure. But still…did the bitch really have to be so crass?

"…I don't think I like you very much."

It was okay though; said feeling was mutual.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their second meeting was coincidental.

Asuka was glowering and covering her chest with her arms, unable to fully contain the mass of flesh behind her lithe limbs as she squirmed in her spot. Seated next to her was another female with long blonde hair sporting green eyes, a blue ribbon, a matching Hanzo uniform, and a figure as enticing as the brunette's. The girl was continuously poking the parts of Asuka's breasts that spilled out of her makeshift barrier with uncontrollable glee, lustfully enjoying the kunoichi's teary-eyed embarrassment. It was if she had more than one pair of hands!

A third student sat primly to the left of the molester as she dutifully tried to ignore the act in progress. Idly flicking a long strand of raven-black hair away from her dark blue eyes, the girl continued to peruse her school book while having to crane her neck over her great bosom just to see. As the class representative for the top-secret ninja classroom, Ikaruga should have put a stop to the harassment but truthfully, the deterrence would have been a moot point.

Her friend and fellow second-year Katsuragi had an uncontrollable urge to touch and ogle any girl that sported a rocking body and yet was able to switch between tempered professional and goofy idiot in a heartbeat. Was she a lesbian? Not in the least. But the blonde babe simply adored any and all attractive girls. Plus if Ikaruga intervened then she herself would become the unfortunate target of Katsuragi's nimble fingers. Not even physical violence would halt her sexual assaults. The damn girl would spring back with a vengeance.

"Katsu-nee, stop!"

"I think someone's bust grew again~! Let me check!" Katsuragi sang, miming grabbing motions and leaning further into Asuka's space. The amber-eyed girl shook her head vigorously and hugged herself which caused Katsuragi to squeal in delight at the adorable yet alluring pose. Then she jumped. A small tussle ensued that nearly rolled over Ikaruga in her spot. It finally ended with the older student pinning the younger against their seat cushions, yellow head rubbing lovingly into the first-year's clothed breasts with a happy giggling as Asuka lamely tried to push Katsuragi's face away.

She pulled up abruptly and slammed her hands and knees on either side of the brown-hair's head and hips. Her hair fell across them both like a curtain but Asuka could clearly see the perverse grin stretched across her senpai's lips. "I was right! Are you wearing a properly-fitted bra? Never mind, it's more fun to discover on my own!"

"Nah-nooooooOOOOOO!" Buttons were deftly unfastened in a flash and the poor shirt was ripped open, exposing Asuka in all her curvy glory to the other two females. Instead of lingerie she was wearing a white-tied bikini with horizontal, multicolored stripes that was large enough to give her support and yet still allow some skin to tip out on all sides. Katsuragi's face positively lit up at the view as a bit of drool spilled from her mouth, her breathing rate increasing until it was more akin to panting.

WHAM

Her skull was swiftly crushed by the ravenette's thick textbook that stopped her cold, tears springing at the blonde's emerald eyes as she regretfully pulled herself off of the younger gal. Looking back at her year-mate the busty kicker held her throbbing cranium and pouted with a quivering lip.

"When will you learn to stop molesting the underclassmen? Kiriya-sensei will be arriving soon."

"B-but! Look at her, Ikaruga! Such a cutie wearing a swimsuit as underwear! I just want to pull on that string around her neck!"

"It was easier to summon a 'Ninja Turn Over' outfit instead of choosing underwear…" Asuka mumbled weakly as she tried to re-button her clothing with fumbling fingers. All her strength was gone…damn it. The blonde's fingers were magical. She wanted to just lay there and continue recovering from the sudden bout of unwanted enjoyment but with an amorous Katsuragi around it was a terrible idea. Speaking of affectionate females though-

The second-year student's eyes flashed dangerously towards her friend as the injury against her head all but disappeared. Ikaruga was too engrossed in looking over those boring sentences to react in time, and had just enough sense to stiffen when a pair of hands grasped at her shirt and yanked the bottom up above her brow line. Blinded as she was, the swordswoman knew _exactly_ who did it and for what purpose.

It wasn't any less embarrassing though.

"Seeeexy!" Her showing bosom was safely tucked away within a daring black lace bra that showed some strain near the edges. Ikaruga just screamed at the unwanted exposure. The older, less emotional version of the weapon user would have calmly fixed her shirt before proceeding to demonstrate her strength by decimating the one that deserved it. But having friends and comrades that cared about her as a person had helped the second-year to lighten up greatly. Or in this case, react like a normal humiliated teenager who was in touch with her feelings.

After much wiggling to get her wardrobe malfunction back under control, a vein pulsed dangerously at her temple as a large bulge in her skirt showed that her 'lovely' classmate decided to take a peek at her panties while she was preoccupied. Okay, old Ikaruga was back for the moment. Exhaling slowly through her mouth the curvaceous representative caught herself reaching for her nearby longsword and instead got the pest to move away with a hard push. Ignoring Katsuragi's whines, she instead readjusted her skirt, made sure her top was properly tucked in and her breasts weren't out of place and returned to her kneeling position in front of the table. Fluffing her hair out with her hands, blue eyes checked up in her kouhai's predicament.

Asuka was fine; she even had her clothes back in their proper states albeit was a sloppy rush.

"You both make it too easy for me. I wouldn't do this…that much…if the both of you didn't look the way you do."

"What do you mean? These are our normal appearances."

"Exactly!" Katsuragi finished with a wink, being rewarded with twin sighs for her efforts. She was just too much to handle sometimes. Thankfully the door rattled in its brace, signifying that someone was about to enter which would (hopefully) reign in the martial artist for the time being. In walked a middle-aged man with ash-grey messy hair and a pure black suit, intense eyes flickering over the girls before he walked in towards the front of the room. Asuka's disheveled state of dress, Katsuragi's false innocence, and Ikaruga's obvious annoyance as she corrected her skirt…yup, just another normal day here at Hanzo Academy.

"Good morning everyone, class is about to start." Right on cue the bell rang out to signify the time. "Today's going to be a bit of a lazy day."

"You mean we won't have to study? YES!" The blonde teen whooped and high-fived the brunette at her side while Ikaruga looked pleasantly surprised.

"What's the occasion, Kiriya-sensei?"

"We have another new student. Circumstances have…forced him to relocate temporarily after an incident in his home and so he'll be here for awhile."

"He?" they all parroted, gaining a nod from their teacher. A male at the school was somewhat rare. Oh sure, there were a bunch of guys that wore the Hanzo crest but they were in the normal classes. Even then the male to female ratio favored those that created estrogen. Perhaps it was the location, or the rumors on who was accepted, but no one really knew why. It merely looked as though the student body was composed more of teenaged girls. And the statistic was even harsher in the school's shadowy half. In fact Kiriya was one of the last men to graduate from the ninja half of the academy before choosing to come back and instruct younger generations in the art of the shinobi. Since then it was just girls, girls, girls.

"Is he here now?" Katsuragi asked gleefully, taking the time to run her fingers through her bangs and adjust her hair ribbon. There was going to be a guy here with them? In a classroom normally filled with sexy girls? He probably wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of them. Well…and vice-versa in the blonde's case. How much could she make him squirm? Was he hot? How good was his groping technique? Regardless of all that…SCORE!

The well-endowed young woman at her side had thoughts entering her mind that were less X-rated. If a person was joining their exceptional classes then he had to either already be a ninja or someone in his family placed him on the path. Was he strong? Cordial? Or a troublemaker just like Katsu? Ikaruga hoped that he would help to challenge her towards new heights in both of their careers.

Asuka was hoping that he turned out to be a fellow freshman. She was by herself in the year and truthfully wished there was someone around to be her new best friend. It was a bit saddening that the student wasn't a girl…but it was better than nothing. The cutie would simply be unable to do certain things now that it wouldn't just be Ikaruga and Katsuragi around-oh god, she hoped that a male presence would help tame a certain someone's fondling habits. How embarrassing it would be to have her panties or chest revealed in all their glory around a boy!

Kiriya cleared his throat and placed his hands within the pockets of his slacks. "He should be close by. In fact…" The man took a quick peek out into the hallway. It was bare. Either that meant the student never showed up or...ohhh that's how it was. Sighing silently, the instructor moved back in front of the girl's table and gazed about the room. "Please come out already and introduce yourself. You've been there long enough."

An inconspicuous light fixture situated above all of their heads exploded at Kiriya's suggestion, cloying the ceiling with thick, unnatural smoke. The table broke and folded down the middle as something heavy smashed into it, denting it with a sickening crack and causing the three girls to screech in terror and grab each other tightly. It was a body! A damn corpse fell from the roof! The scariest part of the whole situation was that the stiff was twitching and groaning as it tried to clutch at its wild yellow hair. It was a zombie! If anything, the trio of screams pitched even higher as they desperately scooted away on their bottoms.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-wait." Asuka suddenly stopped as the intense fear she held disappeared in a heartbeat. Pulling her face out of where she shoved it into Katsuragi's shoulder, the pretty brunette blinked as she took a good look at the thing that had scared her. She crawled forward on her hands and knees until she was once again kneeling on her pillow with trepidation. "Naruto-san?"

"Oh…*cough*…hey Asuka-chan." Naruto greeted though his tone and body language just screamed 'totally in pain'. With his chin tilted downward towards his chest, he was able to look upwards towards Asuka who beamed down at him as he lounged on his back. The female's cheeks gained warmth at the realization on how she acted and she ducked her head bashfully.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a ninja?" she asked quickly, so as to try and keep him from noticing her blush. What a way to greet someone; scream your head off and run away. With a light 'hmph' she leaned down to look into his eyes, nearly smacking him in the forehead with the undersides of her breasts. He was able to take it all in stride quite calmly and just painfully shrugged at her question.

"Well…why didn't you?"

Touché.

Her mouth dropped open as Asuka gaped at the reclining jinchuriki. In the background the remaining squeals slowly died off as the two upperclassmen noticed that they had lost a fellow screamer and that she was speaking candidly with the corpse. A corpse that was _not_ actually deceased. Ikaruga pulled away, mortified at how she responded to the shock. It was so unlike the model student/ninja she strived to be!

Speaking of responses…Katsuragi had yet to let go of the ravenette. She greedily palmed the other's breasts as if her life depended on it. Biting her lip to keep her voice from escaping again, this time Ikaruga did actually grab her weapon. The metal clinked menacingly as she slid _Hien_ from its exceedingly long sheathe and it was all Katsuragi needed to finally understand her friend had hit her limit. She drew back with her arms held high above her flowing yellow hair, gulping as her sense of danger began shrilling incessantly. Dark blue eyes gleamed threateningly, somehow coming across much more hazardous in appearance than even the razor sharp blade held expertly within her hands.

"No touching!" Ikaruga demanded, earning the attention of the other three in the room. Asuka and Naruto had originally dropped off into their own private world and Kiriya was alternating between looking at his students and spacing off. Hey, he proclaimed it was a free day and if they wanted to sit and talk for a time, he was fine with that. He could probably move over to the large clubroom's kitchen area and make himself a snack while he was at it.

"No touching!" the blonde repeated loudly.

"No touching!"

"No touching!"

"NO TOUCHING!"

"NO TOUCHING!"

With one last glare she slid _Hien_ back into its scabbard in one fluid motion and placed it back upon the ground as the kicking kunoichi stuck out her tongue like a child. Ikaruga sighed heavily before tilting her gaze towards the still upside-down shinobi nearly being smothered in Asuka's tits if she leaned a couple inches lower. The black-haired beauty, however, did fail to notice Katsuragi's finger arcing through the air in an immature and exaggerated motion. The tip sneakily hovered near her breast out of the girl's sight before poking into the side, pushing against the soft flesh as it was pressed inward with a light jiggle.

"Touch."

Katsuragi's flexible body was lifted into the air not one second later and flipped in a judo throw, slamming her forcefully into the table like a ragdoll. The _problem_ with this action was that Naruto still occupied the space which meant the attractive blonde had something to cushion her body against the possibly mortal impact (idly dismissing her own built-in pillows). The wood cracked further and immediately caved in, the table legs and floor underneath it snapping under the two teenagers' combined weight and inertia.

"Naruto! Ah, Ikaruga-san, why?" Asuka yelled as the dust began to settle. "You could have killed him!" The older female blinked as her rage dissipated, gasping in fright as she realized what her body had just done on autopilot. Katsuragi was as stubborn as a mule and would survive with a few bruises and a plea of vengeance but Naruto…oh dear, this could be bad.

Kiriya calmly sipped away at a mug of tea he had prepared.

"Fetch the medical supplies!"

Asuka shot over to the small closet that was packed to the gills with bandages and other remedial items. When one was constantly a part of her senpai's squabbles, the brunette found it was sometimes easier to have the supplies on hand instead of trying to drag them off to the infirmary. Meanwhile Ikaruga was fawning over the two blonds as they lay in a quivering pile, noticing that while Katsuragi had enough strength to moan and act as if she was dying, Naruto was quietly stuffed underneath her curvy form with his face mashed completely in between her cleavage.

Had this been a normal situation, the beauty would have likely been cradling his head in a seductive manner.

"Ooooohhh…I don't think I can move…"

"Quit showboating and get up already Katsuragi-san! I fear I may have hurt our newest classmate!" the swordswoman demanded, causing the other girl to straighten up without any sign of 'injury' and return her glare with equal ferocity.

"Well you shouldn't have gotten so indignant when I was admiring your big ol' titties!"

"D-don't speak like that!"

"Here we are!" Asuka dropped a large basket of gauze and similar curatives near the others and effectively broke the coming argument. As the two tried to move Katsuragi so as her impressive rack didn't finish off the jinchuriki by suffocation, their teacher finally stood and walked out of the open-air kitchen towards the group. The flirty girl in his care simply did not want to get off the broken table (and Naruto), stating she was comfy and how the boy didn't seem to mind their positions while now hugging him close. Naruto did try to say something though but it was merely muffled and caused her to giggle at the new tickling sensation.

If anything, Asuka was sporting a teary-eyed blush as she feebly pulled on one of the male's arms, eliciting a raised eyebrow from the instructor. Was that some sort of jealousy? Or because she knew him first and just wanted her new friend to be saved? Kiriya believed that it would be easier to just head off the ensuing shit-storm and cleared his throat. Loudly.

"Alright, alright. Enough. Naruto, are you okay?" Said ninja's free arm lifted into the air with a thumbs up. To Kiriya, a man that knew someone such as Jiraiya and his eccentric personality, the gesture seemed…gleeful? "Any threatening injuries or loss of oxygen?" A thumbs down. Sighing, the older man waved a hand. "Regardless, please get off of him…we have to order a new table too. Great."

With a cute pout, the babe slowly pushed herself off of the boy that could have been her sibling and dusted off her uniform. "Fine, fine…no one ever lets me have any fun."

"No rush…" they heard him gurgle, causing Katsuragi to giggle and send him a wink. The brunette kneeling in front of the boy waved her hand to gain his attention, waiting until the groggy blue eyes were focused on her to begin speaking.

"Are you sure you're fine, Naruto-san?" Asuka asked softly, causing the Konoha nin to nod slowly.

"It gave me a few more bone fractures I think…but I should be good to go in about ten minutes." Ikaruga looked sheepish and immediately bowed, apologizing and saying if there was anything she could do to help him then to go ahead and ask. He answered that the class rep should not do that again. They all laughed lightly, a few a bit awkwardly compared to the others as they wondered if he was joking prior about the skeletal damage. Wasn't it uncomfortable to still be lying on a broken, pointy table top?

It may have been because she was still worried over his physical state but as Asuka breathed a sigh of relief that their homeroom hijinks were hopefully drawing to a close she found herself drawn back towards Naruto. Katsuragi had folded her arms underneath her large mounds and were purposely shifting around to make them lightly bounce. The motions were clearly done to grab her fellow blond's attention and it was working quite well as Asuka could see him nonchalantly _not_ try to stare. Puffing her cheeks out in annoyance, the girl came to the conclusion that Naruto must have been a lecher that hid his intentions well or was simply a breast man. Possibly both.

Then it struck her.

Breasts. Naruto fell from the ceiling, hidden from their senses like an experienced ninja. Katsuragi's blatant sexual harassment that culminated in exposing Ikaruga's eye-popping unmentionables and her own revealing bikini. Boobs. No one but their teacher sensing he was actually there, signifying a high degree of stealth training. Knockers. Asuka gasped, loud and powerful as her entire face was engulfed by a deep scarlet rouge. She spun and presented her back to the reclined male, unbelieving that she had been well on her way to flashing a boy thanks to her older classmate's 'problem'. _A boy_! If Katsuragi had gone through with her threat and untied the string that was her last line of coverage…

Eek!

Shaking her head frantically, the buxom first-year released a minor shout of shock and once again took to wrapping her arms over her bountiful chest reminiscent of her actions in the beginning. Intimate! Too intimate! They weren't even dating or anything like that! How dare he! Take responsibility!

"NARUTO-SAN YOU PERVERT!"

"W-what?"

Ikaruga gasped as well, instantly reaching the same conclusion upon hearing and watching Asuka's thought process. Mirroring her actions, the ravenette ninja released a soft cry and turned away shyly, trembling as she too realized the close call that had nearly come to pass. Katsuragi though merely cupped herself and twisted away in mock panic, looking teasingly over her shoulder with one eye and a half-hearted 'kyaa'. "You're naughty." she purred while laughing airily at his shock.

Kiriya wondered whether or not Jiraiya's apprentice was simply lucky or just bound to follow in his teacher's footsteps; with failures abounding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their third meeting was in battle.

The three female Hanzo students were curious as to how an outsider spent their mornings and the gorgeous trio had trudged out of their own room and down the hall towards the fabled male dorm. Even though Katsuragi had been there the longest out of the three (Asuka only being in her freshman year and Ikaruga transferring in halfway through second-year) the blonde had been unaware that the opposite hallway contained a separate dorm. No one used it so…yeah, a complete mystery. One that the kunoichi were curious to uncover.

Ikaruga raised a small fist to knock on the shoji door but her year-mate pulled it open without any semblance of privacy and strolled inside. The ravenette was stunned by her audacity and Asuka was downright embarrassed by the action. She hoped Naruto wasn't in any sort of compromising position such as changing clothes…fingers poking together nervously the busty brunette swallowed and peeked inside. A involuntary thought of disappointment flickered through her mind when there wasn't a free show panning out before her eyes but managed to hide her displeasure…she hoped. Katsuragi was much more expressive, stomping her foot at the lack of her new apparent boy toy.

"Aw hell! He's not even here!" she announced succinctly.

A messy bedroll stuffed into the corner, a bulging backpack, and two cups of ramen completely devoid of any noodles were the only marks of the place being inhabited. Other than that it was a carbon copy of the female dormitory except, ya know, with all that extra space due to only one student living inside. By then Ikaruga had recovered but a light blush stained her cheeks as she gracefully stepped inside, dark eyes surveying the scene with a sense of awe. She had never gone inside a male's room before…well, one of which belonging to an unfamiliar boy. And she hadn't even been invited! Augh, she felt so mischievous!

Katsuragi perked up considerably when her emerald irises locked onto the finished meal refuse and grabbed one of the containers with a snap of her arm. "Mmm…miso." she mumbled happily after taking a big whiff of the ramen. Blond, boundless energy, love of tasty noodles? Their new classmate just kept getting better and better. She'd just have to work on getting him to stick around longer instead of pulling a disappearing act like he had done yesterday once he recovered from his injuries and class ended. Like, he proved he wasn't gay or anything with how he was checking them all out but who the hell wouldn't want to spend all their time ogling a bunch of well-developed schoolgirls?

If anything, since Uzumaki was essentially a hunky male version of herself in her eyes, they could probably go around pranking people if he found some green contact lenses to wear.

"Um, Katsu-nee? Couldn't you have just read the label?"

"Where's the fun in that?" A grin split across her face as the martial artist picked up the second cup and dropped them both in the trash. Spinning on her heel, Katsuragi watched as her cute little kouhai shook her head dejectedly with a shrug of her shoulders. Behind that sight though… "Oi, Ikaruga. Whatcha doing?"

Miss Class President was fidgeting nonstop, the gyrations of her shoulders doing something wonderful to the bountiful chest stuffed inside her shirt. Ikaruga's head perked up at being addressed and she looked around again; as if someone or something was going to, in her mind, catch her in such an unlawful act. "It doesn't feel right being inside Naruto-san's room without permission."

"You really need to lighten up, girl."

"What if he's hiding again, like he did yesterday with the ceiling?"

Katsuragi smirked evilly as one of her hands slowly trailed up her torso only to stop at the button set within her cleavage. "Then I guess we'll have to draw him out the same way, hmm?" Ikaruga blushed in shock and made to stop her before the blonde did something indecent. Three sets of breasts jumped as one when the door soundly rattled in its frame from an impact, causing the three students to jump in fright from the unknown racket. None had actually been expecting a noise from the _outside_.

"Naruto? Are you decent?" Kiriya's muffled voice filtered in through the paper screen and it sent the trio scrambling to hide. It would have worked too if Asuka hadn't banged her shin on the table and began hopping in pain. From the hallways Kiriya sighed as he heard one of his female students cursing and decided to nip whatever was going on in the bud. A stray thought had him wondering if he had almost walked in on a little early morning rendezvous between members of the opposite sex. "Alright, get out here. It's time for morning training." The ashen-haired man waited patiently before glancing at his watch.

Seven fifty-three.

The shoji door slid itself open slowly and in measured increments until it was fully open. A ponytailed mop of auburn tresses poked through the entrance as Asuka grinned up at her instructor sheepishly. "Ah…hi."

"Seeing as you're in there and he never answered, Naruto must already be at the training ground. Or…is he alone in there with you?" Asuka blushed prettily at the implication, her redness swelling as both of her elders leaned in through the doorway. One pair of soft breasts gently pressed against her shoulder blades while the other heavy set plopped unceremoniously on the top of her scalp. "Well. It seems like he works pretty fast." He ignored their spluttering and checked his watch again. Seven fifty-six.

"Do you think he's really out there already?" Ikaruga finally asked, using her fingers to move a few long locks of dark hair behind her ear. Kiriya simply nodded and turned on his heel.

"That's the most likely scenario. Close the door on your way out, will you?" The trio hurried after their teacher after he vanished in the aftermath of a smoke bomb, intent on seeing how dedicated the boy was to honing his skills. How did he fight? Was he a weapon user, such as the lovely Ikaruga and Asuka? Or did the blonde prefer a more up-close approach like the bodacious Katsuragi? Maybe a long-range fighter even? They would simply have to confirm it with their own eyes once they traveled to the beautiful forested exercise area. Except…

The grounds were a goddamn warzone!

Once pristine green grass was scorched and smoldering, both trees and bamboo that normally surrounded the area in a lush forest had been uprooted and decimated in certain areas, and a light haze of dust had descended over the area like a melancholic cloud. All four Hanzo members were shocked into silence as they stared around the area with varying expressions of surprise at the destruction. While the girls' mouths were essentially hanging open, Kiriya's was more along the lines of pursed lips and a lifted eyebrow. "Jiraiya…you lying bastard…you never mentioned he was this destructive."

"W-w-w-w-w-what the hell!"

Once again the black-suited adult found himself sighing dramatically, this time accompanied by his fingertips rubbing against the bridge of his nose. Was 'overboard' an unfamiliar concept to this brat? "Naruto! Your solo…devastation is over! Get out here!"

"Hold your horses!"

Naruto's yell billowed out from a copse of trees that miraculously still stood tall followed by an odd scratching noise, a muted explosion, and a scream that was oddly reminiscent of that Disney character named Goofy. Forced silence followed until the jinchuriki _finally_ trudged out into the open wearing a bevy of eye-popping clothing. Orange pants and jacket, inlaid with black sleeves and collar, a pouch taped to his right thigh and another hung from his waist. A flowing jacket dyed crimson adorned his figure with black flames licking at its bottom edge. Lastly on his feet were a pair of black open-toed sandals and a long black headband rested on his forehead.

Katsuragi leaned in just enough to whisper into her classmate's ear, a bit of her alarm melting away at the sight of the blond ninja casually walking towards them without a care in the world. "And you thought my outfit was an eyesore." The busty ravenette had no positive response.

Naruto looked like he had been through hell. His body was singed and bruising, his clothes could have used a decent wash, and Asuka could have sworn that parts of his cloak looked sticky and a darker shade of red. The sight didn't stop her from rushing towards him in worry though. "Naruto-san are you hurt?" He just cracked his neck as the pretty female slid to a halt at his feet, upper body careening forward as her arms windmilled to keep balance. Recovering from the imbalance, the well-endowed brunette stared up at the shinobi with big brown eyes that forced the yellow-hair to swiftly calm her down.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! Just getting in some light training! Don't worry about me!"

"…light?" she asked softly while casting a glance around the ruined clearing. "You wrecked the place! And, and your sleeve is on fire!" The first-year's voice came out strained as she pointed out the burning fabric. So that's where the acrid smell was coming from. Naruto's neck bent lightly as he tilted down and sharply snuffed the flame, ending it before it could continue to chew away at the material. The male quickly shot her a grin that stood out against the soot covering half his face.

"No it's not."

"Jerk." the amber-eyed girl huffed, causing her friend to chuckle.

"Asuka-chan sure is getting chummy with the new guy."

"Are you jealous?" Ikaruga giggled as the two watched their byplay, causing Katsuragi's lips to quirk playfully.

"Who knows? She was lucky enough to meet him first so it's expected she wouldn't be so nervous around him…in fact, I think our little girl might have a cruuuuuuuush~!" The class representative giggled again, a dainty hand demurely covering her mouth as she did so.

"Ohh, that's so cute."

"Of course all the warm fuzzies _is_ making me feel a bit left out…" Both second-years quietly stood side by side before the blonde turned with lightning agility, her curtain of hair fanning out behind her in a wide arc. Ikaruga was able to snatch her by the wrists, if barely, before those fingers got dangerously close to her personal areas. Their chests were pushed together as the two struggled in vain, neither of the two beauties gaining or losing any ground in the thrashing.

"Don't…you come…with an off switch?"

"You can't…contain my love!"

The others ignored it. Well…Kiriya ignored it. After all, their antics were rather recurring and his job was to teach. There were two others there whose attention he had (mostly) and the two quarrelers would rejoin them shortly. "Let's start for now. Naruto, I was sent an inventory of your strengths and weaknesses beforehand. Positives: stealth, transformation, ninjutsu, front-line brawler, can create tactics under pressure, an unbreakable will to never surrender even against unnerving odds, and your…'chakra' reserves are through the roof compared to others." He raised an eyebrow at the word chakra, pulling at his memories from way back when. Asuka was watching Naruto curiously at the amazing list, even as the boy stood there nodding approvingly.

"Yup that sounds right."

"Hmmm yes, well. Negatives: Illusions, following orders, stubborn personality, acting serious when needed, taijutsu, and a massive prankster."

"Hey, I've gotten better at some of those! When the hell was this written?"

Kiriya shrugged but tapped a lower edge of the small piece of paper he had pulled from his pocket. "It was signed by a 'Senju Tsunade'."

"Baa-chan? But she's in a coma…so. Ah ha! That was before I went to Mt. Myouboku and trained with the toads then! No wonder it's outdated!"

"Toads?" Asuka was very interested now. "You like toads, Naruto-san?"

"Well yeah. I signed the contract to summon them years ago." The curvy girl gasped sharply and grabbed the biju-host's hands in joy. His larger, rougher ones were held between the female's softer palms with reverent care and for the life of him he couldn't stop his cheeks from gaining a healthy tint of red. Plus there was the fact the granddaughter of Hanzo himself had subconsciously pulled their conjoined limbs close to her bountiful bust in elation, all sparkly and admiring as she pushed her face closer to his.

"Oh my god! My special jutsu are aligned with toads too! That's so cool!"

"M-maybe I'll introduce y-y-you to them sometime…I-I'm on good terms…with t-the boss." He looked away nervously as her warm breath touched his chin. Asuka's smile was so dazzling it just enhanced her already natural looks. All three of the girls he already noticed barely wore any makeup unlike the ones he knew back home. Asuka, Ikaruga, and Katsuragi totally didn't need it and the minor shine on their lips or scented perfume they wore simply added to their attractiveness without making it look like they were compensating for something.

"Ooooooh yeah! Woohoo! Awesome! You're the best!" The swordswoman was wiggling happily now, hips and shoulders waving back and forth as she merrily hummed a tune. Naruto's hands were still trapped though, and it just made the grimy ninja forced to match her twisting so as to not fall over. Or fall on her. Either/or.

"What's going on?" Ikaruga asked as she stepped up to the rejoicing pair, clothes and elegant mane of darkened hair askew. She huffed a bit while readjusting her skirt, even as the ribbon-wearing blond threw a bare arm around her shoulder.

"Someone's excited-wait!" Katsuragi wheezed as a realization hit her, the combination of the blond and brunette's closeness hitting her like a fist to a gut. Sniffing like a bloodhound she circled the duo and took to running her hands over their shoulders and a…_few other areas_. Their squeaks and yelps didn't deter her though; in fact, Naruto believed she may have darted her hands a bit lower than he would have liked and groped his ass. "What did we miss, what did…no way! Are you two dating now? Your mother doesn't approve, young lady! At least not before she gets to do anything with him first!"

"K-Katsu-nee!"

"Dating?"

With crocodile tears shining cutely in her emerald eyes, Katsuragi grabbed them both and roughly shoved the duo's heads into her own large chest, smushing them against the marshmallow softness while wailing in faux-sadness. "Ikaruga! Say it isn't so! They grow up so fast!" Twin pairs of arms flailed rapidly as Naruto and Asuka fought for air against their (Naruto's thoughts) heavenly prison.

"I believe you should really let them go before they pass out."

"We're burning daylight. You four can goof around as much as you want once we're done but I need to assess Naruto's ability. Katsuragi, release them now." Kiriya was fine with letting his students blow off steam but this had gone on long enough. The command in his voice had the blonde babe reluctantly let go of the two younger students. Asuka was pouting heavily again because Naruto, the lovable fool, had a vapid grin on his face. Until, at least, the brunette heavily cleared her throat and elbowed him in the gut. A grunt escaped his lungs but he merely rubbed the spot while looking at the cutely glaring Asuka in confusion.

"What was that for?"

"So what do we have to do, Kiriya-sensei?" she asked, ignoring the blond's question and subsequent sulking. The instructor cast a quick eye around to assess the damages, frowning at the amount it would take to reconstruct their grounds and yet mentally patting Naruto on the back for indulging in the destruction. They were so used to sparring in a wooded area; this would give the girls new experience in a different (though highly irregular) setting.

"Since Asuka seems so ready to attack Naruto, I would like you to be his partner for the evaluation."

"Oh…y-yes!"

She should have seen that one coming but a quick glance between Naruto and the remaining two kunoichi gave her an idea. A sudden spiteful smirk out of place on such a sweet girl overtook Asuka's normally innocent features as she stared down the male ninja. It was time for revenge! For peeping at her boobies! For making her worry when it looked like an army had ravaged the area where he was training! For being so damn smug about being pressed into their senpai's cleavage! Oooooooo she'd show him what for!

Naruto felt like he had enticed the righteous female fury all girls inherently possessed…and it made him take a step back from the evilly giggling cutie standing before him with her bangs shadowing her eyes.

Ikaruga simply couldn't believe their lovable little first-year could actually look demonic.

Katsuragi gulped and shrunk in on herself a bit, whispering more for her own sake than any other. "Oh wow…Asuka-chan doesn't even seem to realize she really _is_jealous of what I did…" There was simply no other explanation for the ponytail's behavior unless she subconsciously felt as if Katsuragi was moving in on something she had claimed (i.e. knew first, in this case). Kiriya raised him arm into the air as he waited for the two to prepare themselves for battle; both ninjas leaping back a few paces to begin. Asuka crossed both arms underneath her bust to grab at the opposite blade hilts resting at her waist, the dual short swords being the only addition to her school uniform that looked out of place against the white and blue. Steel glinted in the hazy morning sun as the kodachi were drawn free from their resting spots accompanied by the sharp shriek of metal. The sword in her right hand remained upright whereas the left she flipped around to palm in reverse.

As soon as Kiriya-sensei dropped his hand to signal the bout's beginning the brunette blurred into action. With her knees bent and her upper body leaning forward to gain speed she motored towards Naruto with her skirt flaring in the wind. "Prepare yourself!" She wanted to overpower him, to have him on the ropes before the blond could react accordingly. To see that she was strong and just as dangerously beautiful as the other two females in their class. Asuka knew she didn't stack up to Ikaruga or Katsuragi's charm, skill, or measurements, and the clumsy kunoichi just wanted to show her first male friend that she could live up to the hype of her legendary ancestor.

She simply wanted Naruto to see her for who she was before he was swept away by the ones who were obviously better than plain ol' Asuka.

Despite still feeling the elation of discovering he was a fellow toad enthusiast, her chest clenched oddly and it spurred the buxom swordfighter in pushing her legs even harder. Naruto was taken aback by the surge in her fighting spirit and obvious killing intent and crouched to intercept his newest friend. His adrenaline spiked as the jinchuriki's body tensed to fight back and it was like time slowed down as he waited.

And waited.

And…waited.

"Owowowowow!"

"…uh…" Naruto blinked sluggishly as his wired emotions tried to comprehend the fact the intense spar was over before it even began. In Asuka's haste to bash in Naruto's skull and then perhaps doting on him as he recovered, she had pushed her top-heavy figure closer to the ground's surface to streamline her speed. Hugging the earth to reduce drag during a sprint was a sound tactic; there was a problem however with the Hanzo student's attempt. Two large, generous problems that were scraped so hard against the dirty grass it caused a major friction burn across her breasts. Long story short…Asuka hurt her tits pretty badly.

"Oh dear." Ikaruga mumbled worriedly as Katsuragi slapped her forehead in exasperation. The pair quietly watched their younger charge fan madly at her chest to cool them off. "I cannot believe Asuka-chan did that for a second time. She was quite focused on teleporting to his side and disregarded the environment."

"Just like when she first showed up and Kiriya-sensei had her fight you."

"Yes…" The lengthy-haired ravenette agreed with her comrade's appraisal in a hushed manner. Ikaruga remembered that day very well. She, with much shorter locks and a colder demeanor, had been dumbstruck in the exact same fashion as Naruto was now. Except her professionalism allowed Ikaruga to recover in a split-second's time frame.

Kiriya sniffed once, breaking into the girls' conversation as he folded his arms over his chest. "Asuka is trying to show off."

"She doesn't have to impress us though, sir. We all know what she's capable of and love her for who she is."

"Katsuragi…think. We're not the only ones here now." The blonde kunoichi blanched before smiling sheepishly. Duh. She literally just harped on that observation. However, it _did_ add emphasis to her idea that Asuka liked Naruto more than a friend. Even a simple crush would allow for this kind of behavior. The more intimate discoveries between the two teenagers would come later after the conduct of doing what they could to grab their potential other's attention.

A hand was pushed out tentatively after Naruto took cautionary steps towards the injured warrior. "Are…you alright, Asuka-chan?"

"Ouch…it feels like my breasts are going to catch fire…" The buxom freshman scowled as she glared down at the massive mounds hanging off her body. The white fabric of her short-sleeved shirt was ruined, splashed heavily with greens and browns. "Aw man I messed up my uniform." Tugging one last time to readjust the misaligned cups of her bra, Asuka brushed off her skirt and tiredly collected her swords where they had fallen into the dirt.

"Again?" Naruto asked softly. Amber eyes fluttered towards the blond as he stood there with a small yet warm smile and the brown-headed girl quickly looked away in humiliation. This was so embarrassing! The inside of her chest was growing warm and it matched the heat of her cheeks. Her emotional state was ping-ponging around so much as of late it was a wonder she hadn't gotten dizzy from the rapid changes. Bored, happy, annoyed, angry, ashamed…all in front of her whisker-marked friend. "Come on. One more time. Show me what you got, Asuka."

Her lips trembled from their pout before mirroring the light grin he sported. Despite the painful throbbing near her nipples, his gentle goading had the desired effect of causing Asuka to return to her fighting stance albeit in a looser fashion. Her limbs weren't showing strain anymore and it caused the shinobi to nod approvingly. "Okay…as long as you give me a goof fight." Another nod was her answer before the clasp of Naruto's pouch was unsnapped and a set of shuriken were sent flinging her way.

She gasped at the speed of the sharp projectiles and the practiced precision of how he threw them. In spite of the preemptive attack, the brunette was able to react accordingly and raise her weapons in time to deflect. Metal pinged at a staccato tempo while the twin short swords cut through the air, knocking the stars away from her body and the bystanders. Asuka winced but barely faltered when two of the ninja stars passed through her defense and bit into her shoulder and hip. Her head snapped up to watch her opponent when she ripped the two items free, tearing through her clothes and making the bloody gashes slightly larger.

Naruto was gone.

With a small flicker of wind the blond appeared in the airspace above her, fist cocked back to strike. Such speed! Naruto roared as he rocketed his fist towards her stomach and Asuka flat-out screamed in terror at the intensity, barely bringing her swords up to bear in time. With the flat of her blades crossed protectively over her body, the wind created by the freshman ninja's punch literally buffeted her smaller form before the actual strike connected. It was a godsend as it moved her out of the way just in time to allow his knuckles to glance off the steel and _not_ put her in the hospital. It still sent her flying though, body spinning through the air like a top as a girly shriek escaped her mouth.

"Ah…I guess I actually should hold back…" Naruto didn't want to kill her; that'd be a great tragedy. Maybe ninjas out here didn't have the same sturdiness as the ones back home? Even the prissiest of the girls he knew from Konoha (*cough* Ino *cough*) could have either withstood an attack of that caliber through trickery and sent it right back at him, or found an aggressive way to evade and respond. It wasn't like he was looking down on Asuka either; just that maybe those trained with chakra had a much tougher fortitude. His challenger was slowly recovering with swirls in her eyes, hands on her head and tousled hair to try and keep the world from spinning so much.

"Urrrggg…m-my turn! Ninja Turn-Over!" Rising to her feet, a sudden swirl of smoke and energy encircled her body after she made a strange handsign as Naruto felt a spike of pressure in the atmosphere. Naruto watched in astonishment as his opponent's clothing suddenly disappeared in a flash, revealing tantalizing bits and pieces of her purple lingerie not covered by the smokescreen before an entirely new attire took its place. A yellow sleeveless sweater vest now hugged her chest tightly with a green tie worn over a new white shirt. A red scarf tied up like a bandana now covered her neck, and a plaid green skirt settled against her hips. Red armguards over white tape now covered her forearms, and a pair of black thigh-highs enveloped her legs. What remained the same was the white bow in her hair, sword holsters at her sides, and brown formal shoes.

As the last vestiges of mist touching her body faded away she shot off like a bullet. Surprised by the increase in speed Naruto jumped backwards just in time as steel flashed and cut through the airspace where his chest had been only momentarily before. He could feel the air waiver just as his own attack had done, prompting him to wonder if she always had the means to do so. Whatever technique Asuka had used to flash him/change her clothing also gave the lass a bit of an upgrade. He totally had to learn how to do that.

The brunette continued on with her assault, swiping and cutting while undeterred by her misses. And they were _all_ misses even when she shook things up with a swift kick or feint. In his homeland, normal shinobi battles would be considered superhuman and like it or not Naruto usually found himself smack dab in the middle of the major ones. Haku, Gaara, Orochimaru, Akatsuki, Pein…all enemies that forced him to the brink with their superior strength. Compared to his attractive little friend here…

Beads of sweat slowly appeared on Asuka's forehead as her frustration began to mount. Ducking low, the female swung her reversed sword upwards in a wide arc. Naruto's back flip was one possible way she expected him to react and was not disappointed. Rolling with the motion she continued to spin on her heel in a clockwise motion and pushed off to stab with the blade in her right hand. The guy simply jumped forward, literally _leapfrogging_ over her skull and finishing with a kick at the back of her head. Asuka's stooped posture came barely in time.

She scrambled forwards like a crab before rolling along her back to smoothly return to her feet. The blond did not press his advantage, surprisingly, instead opting to wait for her to make another move. That was a mistake he shouldn't have made! Quickly sliding her twin kodachi back into their sheathes the air about the kunoichi suddenly grew stifling as the pressure skyrocketed. Whatever Asuka was doing was causing her own natural life energy to strengthen and turn potent. "Let's see you beat this one!"

Naruto swore for a split-second he noticed the glowing outline of a large toad spread out from girl's curvy body in a flash of spiritual energy.

"Ninpo!" Using her foremost special technique, the first toad jutsu she had spent countless times polishing and practicing despite the damage to the environment and her own body when her clumsiness acted up, Asuka vanished from sight at a speed even he could barely follow. It was as if the Hanzo student took forty steps in the span of one, barely moving her legs while simultaneously unsheathing and swinging her swords in an 'X' cut.

Katsuragi and Ikaruga were both proud of the girl for showing such strength while at the same time horrified she had accidently killed their newest classmate.

Kiriya still watched on silently.

Sliding to a halt as her shoes ripped a long divot in the ground, the russet-haired girl released a small sigh before the ramifications of her actions hit her full on. She had felt resistance in her swings that should not have been there had the blond dodged. Time slowed as Asuka looked over her shoulder with wide eyes. Naruto's body was sailing through the air with twin streaks forming a bloody red 'X' along his torso, his own baby blues staring blankly to the sky with a look of surprise. Her lungs partook of a full breath and the busty female was already on the move as one sword-carrying hand reached out towards the jinchuriki to try and do _something_before he hit the ground.

"NA-"

His entire being erupted into smoke to reveal a splintered wooden log cut neatly into four separate pieces. Asuka was cut off mid-scream as a pair of arms roughly grabbed her from behind, pinning her limbs in an awkward position and halting her advance. The outstretched arm lost its grip on her weapon and quickly slapped out of reach as her legs were knocked out from under her at the exact same time. Before the brunette could regain her wits and take stock of the situation, her remaining limb was twisted behind her back with the tip of the kodachi gently poking the side of her neck. Asuka gulped heavily as the razor sharp weapon came close enough to end her life with only a minuscule push.

"It's over, yeah?"

"Yes. You can release her now."

Muscles relaxed as her remaining kodachi pulled back from the hairs-breath of space it needed to kill her. "Ah…I didn't hurt you did I?" As Asuka stumbled forward from the body bind, the buxom first-year spun to confirm with her own eyes that it was indeed _him_. Yup. Even rubbing at her vision didn't make the image of Naruto waver as he stood there in his dirty clothing with one of her swords in hand, watching her worriedly as she failed to respond to his question. Sniffing a few times and trying to halt the quivers racking her body, his fellow freshman slowly retrieved the blade stuck in the broken dirt and then turned to walk towards her blond friend.

After plucking the second kodachi out of his callused palm and returning it to its wooden binder Naruto was able to get a good look at her expressive brown eyes. They were shining brightly with tears, showing elation and frustration and even full-on annoyance. Then the hits started to follow. They were weak at first but gradually grew in strength as the girl's alarm dissipated and her focus returned. He allowed her to do so as she seemed rather upset, only blocking a few of the punches that might have tapped him in a spot he'd rather not be hit. Then she exploded.

"GAAAH! YOU BIG IDIOT! I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU KNEW THE REPLACEMENT TECHNIQUE?"

"Ow. Ow. Ow! Okay-ow, stop it Asuka-chan!"

Pap pap pap pap pap

The staccato of her punches against the chest she thought she had split open like a grape fruit continued on even as the male ninja tried to flee from her assault. The two began a game of chase around the clearing, Naruto trying to calm the cute brunette while the sniffling and yelling female continued to do what she could in order to rapidly pound her fists against him in an almost anime-esque hurried fashion.

"I'm a ninja! We're all about secrets and feints!"

"I thought you would have dodged normally! I was expecting it! Meanie! I was scared that I really hurt my new friend! It was supposed to just be a show of strength, not actually hit you!"

"But it didn't!"

Both were beginning to pant mostly from the sheer excitement of acting like school children. The pair stared each other down before a silent truce passed between them and both relaxed a few feet from the other. "Just don't do that again, okay?" Asuka said softly, averting her eyes as the truth of his words filtered through her now clearer mind. That didn't mean she had to like it though.

"Asuka, Naruto. Come here." Kiriya was regarding them both with a thoughtful gaze, hand on his chin as he waited for his two students to stand in front of him. Naruto actually flinched as a small hand once again touched his torso but it was only Asuka checking him over to make sure there was a lack of damage. Just in case. She was being really thorough and the blond was quite certain she would have peeled his shirt off to be positively sure there was no injury had their sensei not stopped her from proceeding.

Asuka winced as her adrenaline began to ebb and the biting sting in her hip and shoulder flared to attention as she pulled away from her friend. The blood that already escaped the wounds had died her uniform with a sticky dark stain and Ikaruga immediately pulled her closer to give first-aid. Someone had to do it outside of the school infirmary and she was the most responsible in that regard. Sending a questioning look towards their teacher, he allowed the swordswoman to pull the brunette away for a moment to give assistance. In the meantime, Kiriya would continue with his original plan.

"Don't worry. You can tend to her once I've finished. But let me get Asuka out of the way first." Looking over his shoulder he made sure the ample-chested student was paying attention as the bandages were applied to her body. "First off, you did well despite the climax. You pushed the advantages given to you in lieu of facing a tougher opponent and remained focused on the enemy. The problem here was you were _too_ into the fight. You wanted to show off and in doing so made yourself an easy target against someone of greater skill. Plus the tunnel vision created by your technique masked the signs of his substitution. An enemy could have used that opening to strike. Your stamina is acceptable but there's always room for improvement. Naruto never once lost any speed in his dodges and he acted as soon as you lowered your guard entirely. Always remember to pay attention to your surroundings and be one-hundred percent sure the battle is over before relaxing."

Asuka didn't know whether to smile or frown. Sure it was criticism but the words were meant as simple observations to better herself. However the gentle part on her forearm from Ikaruga and the (eerily similar) twin thumbs-up from the two blonds brought a small smile to her lips. "I'll train harder, Kiriya-sensei."

"I know you will."

"Pretty good show out there, Spiky. A bit boring with all the dodging though, at least until you brought in the heart-pumping drama at the end there." Katsuragi lightly jabbed Naruto in the bicep as their teacher continued to speak quietly with the freshman, causing him to grin and reactively rub the spot.

"I didn't want to hurt her. Asuka-chan is actually pretty good but I've fought people who're a lot tougher than even me. I just wanted to see what she could do. She seemed a bit tuckered out there at the end of her jutsu so I thought to just finish up."

The busty kicker leaned into his side slightly, one eyebrow raised suggestively while she flashed her pearly teeth and made sure her breasts were in view. "Mmmm, I'd like to hear about them sometime."

"Sure." He replied obliviously, eliciting a pout from his fellow yellow-hair. Shot down without any thought. Okay, a bit of a challenge then. No problem. Maybe she could just throw Naruto and Asuka in a room, lock the door, and have some fun that way while by showing the duo the true meaning of sexual harassment. Besides, Naruto was a guy…he wouldn't fight back for too long.

A crunch of grass brought Katsuragi's internal debate to a halt as Kiriya returned to his former spot on the demolished landscape. "And now for Naruto…well, your agility is top-notch and if you can send someone flying without touching them due to the strength of your punch alone then I have to admit your body conditioning is amazing. However you barely did anything except for the upset at the end so I didn't see too much. Let's do it again."

Asuka's head snapped up so quickly it was surprising her neck hadn't broken. "Awp! Again? C-can't I rest a bit first?"

"Calm yourself, Asuka. I was going to make you sit out this round while both Katsuragi and Ikaruga team up against Naruto. Take five for a moment, everyone."

Ikaruga's blue eyes lit up imperceptibly at the interesting reveal, curious to how a two-on-one battle would play out. Both of the second-years were powerful in their own right and it even allowed for the pair to gain victory (and a graduate pass so they wouldn't have to repeat the school year) against the school's top kunoichi. Neither barely had any prior battle intelligence on Uzumaki Naruto though. But the problem was mutual and could work out in their favor. Katsuragi though…

"Hell yeah! Threesome!" Fist raised triumphantly in the air, the martial artist's excited bounce sent a certain pair of magnificent breasts swaying about. She was left hanging on the high-fives, at least until she forced a beet-red Asuka to slap her palm. "Just let your big sisters take care of that mean old man while you rest up, Asuka-chan." Leaning in close to the girl's ear, the blonde quickly whispered out of the corner of her mouth. "You'll have your little boyfriend back before you know it but I can't promise he'll be in prime condition anymore once I've had my…turn." The veiled implication was clearly not lost on the poor female as she squeaked in embarrassment and looked away, nor was the way Katsuragi suggestively licked her lips. Sheesh! Anything to incite a response! And to call Naruto her boyfriend…

P-preposterous!

Her quick, harshly whispered denial fell on deaf ears as the second-year skipped away with an extra bounce in her step. Katsuragi winked at the lone boy as she moved past, even as he walked towards his sitting friend during their impromptu break. A water bottle was clenched in his hand and he looked between the two females in minor confusion. Asuka quietly watched his approach in anticipation; Naruto was too far away before so unless he had super hearing it would have been hard pressed for him to overhear their private talk. It didn't mean the flummoxed girl was any less nervous though.

"Hey." Naruto greeted casually, sliding down into the spot next to his friend and jerking a thumb at their hot senpai. "What was that about?"

"Nothing! Just Katsu-nee being herself! S-so, uh…that was really cool. I couldn't even touch you once." She quickly added to make _any_ sort of small talk to get her mind off of things. Why did she feel nervous so suddenly? Subconsciously Asuka began poking her forefingers together as a grin grew on Naruto's lips.

"Well I got tired of being hit all the time, ya know?" He wiped at his mouth with a dirty sleeve after taking a quick gulp of cool liquid. "And to be honest I don't actually have a set form of taijutsu. I just rush down the enemy and clobber 'em, even if I take a few punches in the process. So it was nice to face someone I could dodge."

"But isn't that dangerous?" she replied, worried about how casual he was about taking damage. "What if they had a weapon like I did?"

Naruto merely chuckled before taking her hand and setting the bottle of liquid in her grasp. A small nudge of the plastic showed he wanted her to hydrate herself after all the exercise, as well as him curling her fingers into a grip. "That's when I get tricky, something you already found out." Quickly standing with his back to her, the blond scratched uneasily at his mop of hair. In doing so it shielded the female from the light dusting of pink slowly creeping across his face. The next words out of his mouth just seemed right in that moment. "Besides, this was the best fight I've been in lately since my opponent was just so darn cute."

With one powerful leap he cleared the distance back to Ikaruga and Katsuragi, leaving behind a flummoxed and oddly pleased kunoichi behind. The other boys of their school, civilians that were unaware of the darker side of Hanzo, expressed their gleeful interest in the feminine students daily. Naruto seemed no different, obviously holding perverted tendencies but somehow, someway, the brunette knew the simple compliment containing so much more. It was the _intent_ that differed from their other classmates. The leaf ninja's didn't hold barely restrained lust or want, instead filled with genuine honesty.

And did he know what the water bottle was implying? His bare lips touched the seal! For her to take a drink would equate to…to…an indirect kiss! Asuka readjusted herself nervously on the wooden stump that was her seat and dragged her dark eyes away from the moral quandary waiting in her lap. The new battle had started and, and…oh my! What kind of technique was that?

Naruto just multiplied enough to fill the entire span of the clearing and they weren't simple illusion copies either! They were solid! Katsuragi was frozen in place at the supernatural possibility, her entire body occasionally twitching with a dull look in her green eyes and a smidgen of drool pooling at her lips. The freshman watched as the blonde's chest began to heave menacingly, akin to a bout of hyperventilation in the middle of a seizure, before she threw away all semblance of restraint and dove into the sea of shinobi like a woman possessed. Asuka thought she heard an echo of a word containing 'gang-' but the second half was cut off midway as she vanished into the pile of orange.

Large puffs of smoke appeared rapidly like a machine gun on full auto as the Naruto clones tried to run away in fear of…whatever Katsuragi was doing in there. It was scaring the fakes terribly. At least the real jinchuriki was busy going toe-to-toe against the class rep. In fact, the boy in the flaming jacket looked a little hard pressed as he parried Ikaruga's longsword with a kunai of all things. A hint of reproach leeched into Asuka's large chest at the fact he actually had to work in this new spar. It brought up the feeling of once again not stacking up to her older classmates.

Then again…

Asuka was the one who he said was cute. Not Katsu-neen or even Ikaruga, even though there was no denying that the two were drop-dead gorgeous. Naruto spoke with _her_ the most instead and the brunette would be lying if she tried to deny any sort of spark she felt between them. Ever since she ran into him in that dark old alley, embarrassed by the crass comments of the captured evil ninja. Yes, she thought he was handsome and the simple fact everyone was teasing the pair about being together was stuck in her mind. And was he trying to give her a hint with the water bottle? Idly tapping the side of said container in a fidgeting beat, the granddaughter of one of the greatest ninjas around reached a hefty decision that would greatly affect them both in the future.

Raising the object to her lips with visible apprehension, the busty gal allowed the fluid to slowly but surely pass over her tongue and slide down her throat. With a small gasp of contentment she moved the bottle away from her mouth and screwed the cap back on securely. Amazing…she did it. A dainty finger lightly trailed against the soft skin of her lip as a light giggle escaped her. Crushing over a boy was an amazing new concept!

It only caused Asuka to wonder what it would entail is she allowed the feelings to grow?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*Asuka Stats:

Birthdate: September 8th

Age: 16

Blood Type: Type-A

Height: 155cm

Measurement: B90-W57-H85

Hobby: Training

Favorite Food: Futomaki

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: BTW those stats are from the first game._

_No lemon, at least in this one._

_So they're releasing another Senran Kagura game coming out on the Vita, the third named Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus. There's an iOS and Android game coming called Senran Kagura New Wave that also has five girls plus twenty recently released…madness. Plain madness._

_Huh…looks like this series of one-shots is going to keep growing. That's twenty-two girls all together so far, including the Snake Girls teacher and Hanzo's Daidouji. Then add in the all the card game ones…just holy crap. I don't think I'm doing those though. Plus there will likely be more than one chapter for each girl. Should I just buy Burst and a Japanese 3DS and pretend I know what I'm reading? I bought a Vita for Persona 4 Golden…and hell yeah, the Vita isn't region locked! Import ahoy. There's an International Senran Kagura page on twitter and facebook that's trying to get the games translated here in America since the 3DS is locked. Damn._

_On the upside they finally made a wiki. It's a bit bare still but it's there. Kagurapedia._

_Also watched the first episode of the anime so far. Seems fine so far. Hope they can keep it up._

_Lastly, the poll on my page. Katsuragi was in the lead for so long but there's been an upset; Ikaruga is now first by one vote. Tell your friends! I wouldn't mind seeing more than those three get some votes for once. My personal favorites are Hikage, Katsuragi, Yomi, and Yumi. Let's see who the rest prefer._


	3. Ikaruga

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto then I obviously wouldn't have time to write fanfiction about it. And if I owned Senran Kagura…well, I'd also be Japanese and a much bigger pervert.

Ikaruga:

Walls, no matter what material they were crafted out of, would sooner or later fall into disrepair. Cracks would appear, foundations would crumble, and renovations would be required for the barriers to continue doing their job. However, not all fortifications were brick and mortar, wood and stone. Hypothetical walls could be constructed in an attempt to shield the heart from outside interference. Hardening the organ from strife but in turn making the recipient appear less than pleasant towards others. Perhaps even rude or bad-mannered.

But walls can eventually fall…even those without true form or structure.

In light of that, _these_ walls were essentially invulnerable at the time_._

Hanzo Academy was just like any other high school in Japan. It had three separate years, coed for both sexes, and competent teachers that knew how to teach their subjects. It did, however, also have a darker hidden side concealed behind its borders from the normal boys and girls. Despite the known concept of how shinobi practices died out long ago around the Meiji era, the educated masses were unaware that this was in fact false. Ninja still existed. They worked. They played. They lived their lives. There were simply two sides to those that underwent the training; the normal everyday persona that coincided with their shadowed alter egos.

Hanzo was one such school where ninja were trained in secret. Those that enrolled were believed to register within a special set of classes tougher to get into and the people were usually seen around campus far less than their normal counterparts. After all, erasing your presence was a high priority of their profession.

There were only three students this year; two second-year kunoichi and a first-year shinobi. It was the smallest class size ever seen in the academy, especially with the fact that Hanzo was one of the more prestigious 'good' ninja schools out there. The apprentices were taught the basic skills needed along with the mindset that they took missions for the good of the country and its people. A far cry from those considered 'evil' ninja, whose jobs were more set on bettering the individual and attaining reputation.

But despite this difference they were all still human with the same needs and emotions.

The first, Katsuragi, was a junior and one of the most outgoing, un-modest people you could _ever_ meet. With shiny shoulder-length blonde hair and bright green eyes, one might be led to believe when catching a glimpse of the semi-tomboy that she was a foreigner that wound up immersed in Eastern culture. That is, if said person could drag their eyes away from her amazing body and large, perky bust long enough to do so. It wasn't much of a problem though because the leg-centric martial artist had no qualms about other people's wandering vision and loved to show off.

Besides…show Katsuragi any attractive girl and her palms would start to itch. The female had an innate need to sexually molest any and all girls that wandered too close. Just ask anyone that knew her personally. Hell, the busty blond recently took to branching out towards the more masculine gender with her groping. Katsuragi thanked the heavens she wasn't the only student left this year; when the others graduated and she upgraded to her second year, she had been the lone person remaining. Luckily another transferred in before the beginning of the new semester started and she didn't have to suffer through her new homeroom teacher by herself.

The student in question was a similarly beautiful raven-haired woman named Ikaruga. There must have been something in the water because the swordswoman possessed the same toned, curvy body and bursting endowment as Katsuragi. That's where the similarities ended though; whereas the blonde was warm and bubbly, Ikaruga remained cold and detached. With her chin-length bob haircut and sharp dark-blue eyes the kunoichi was a no-nonsense cultured girl with zero emotion that only cared about bettering herself. The stiff personality clashed with her fellow female's laid-back attitude as well as…_his_.

Ikaruga found their third student utterly annoying and it didn't help that he was pretty much a younger male Katsuragi. Only by a year, she was constantly reminded. Throw on a bunch of un-tamable golden spikes, re-color the emerald into bright blue, and scrape on a couple sets of whisker-shaped marks and you would find yourself with one Uzumaki Naruto. Except, you know, he still was missing a considerable chunk of chest and boasted tanner skin than the rest of them.

The problem was she couldn't seem to wipe the fool from her thoughts.

The lone boy appeared at Hanzo one day a few weeks after the semester began. He was disgruntled, annoyed, and all but threw a scroll into their teacher's face before crossing his arms and frowning. His eyes slowly raked over the two attentive females sitting at the table in front of himself and Kiriya and matched their own stares. Katsuragi's was curious and fascinated; the ravenette appeared more calculating before growing disinterested. Naruto looked as though he couldn't understand how two teenage girls could sport a similar breast size as Tsunade without using chakra for support but kept that to himself.

A moment passed before Kiriya finally nodded and told him to take a seat, mentioning they would issue him a male uniform very soon since his appearance was unannounced. Even in normal civilian clothing the blond kept tugging at his collar as if he was unused to the make. As he began to walk towards desk adjacent to the girls' table, Katsuragi's hand shot out and grabbed him tightly about the wrist. The busty blonde told her other classmate to budge over; Ikaruga simply regarded her quietly before closing her eyes in quiet exasperation and sliding towards the opposite end. All three were now slightly cramped at one desk but only the black-haired female seemed annoyed by the prospect.

Both Naruto and Katsuragi continued to converse as the day dragged on, only once losing steam when their teacher asked the jinchuriki where a person named Jiraiya was. One look at his deeply scowling face and Kiriya had his answer. _Research_. Naruto did attempt to speak with Ikaruga on a few occasions but the girl either ignored him or answered with the least amount of effort spent. The subtlety of the swordswoman's hints was apparently lost on him. However, she seemed too anonymous for his tastes. The shinobi hated mysteries.

Ikaruga, in all her infinite peculiarity, appeared almost like a female Sasuke to his senses. One from the old academy days where the whole of the world was ignored. Eyes that could only see as far as the present. But unlike his wayward former teammate there was no ulterior motive behind the reason of self-improvement. The buxom second-year simply wished to grow stronger, become a worthy kunoichi, and…

There didn't seem to be any follow up plans after the 'and'.

When Kiriya had Naruto eventually give the 'new student' introduction to the others, the jinchuriki once again was subjugated to the duo's wondering gaze. Naruto knew full out he and Katsuragi were going to be pals; the two were so similar it was scary. Plus she was hot. And yet…for a reason he could not understand, Uzumaki Naruto's eye was continuously drawn back to the ever stoic Ikaruga. She stared right back as he explained his reason for being there and all that jazz, but her dark blue irises clarified without a doubt she wasn't focused on him at all. It was actually an odd sight to him. The orbs weren't dead, per se…there was no doubt in his mind that the female was intelligent and alert. The problem was they looked melancholic and thoughtful, dwelling on things other than what was right in front of her as she stared right through him as if he were transparent.

It would not be the first time Naruto wished he could understand what was going on inside that head of hers…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Classrooms were definitely created for educational purposes. Especially the ones here at Hanzo considering the ninja trade had essentially fallen into the shadows at such a civilized age in history. Such places were scattered throughout the country and followed the normal governmental schedule for schooling. It happened to be a Saturday, much earlier than when the day's festivities would normally start. Not even Kiriya was inside yet; the man likely still wherever he always was two hours before class began.

So why were there voices and the sounds of movement emanating from inside the room?

The wet repetition of flesh slapping against flesh continued to cut through the air. Amorous grunts and the tang of questionable exercise assaulted the senses and would have anyone that barged in wondering just what they had gotten themselves into. The explicit scene certainly wasn't rated for high-schoolers; in fact it likely would have only been welcomed inside an adult film or hentai movie that Japan seemed to popularize. Especially with the actors. Both clad in clothing tailored for their academy to symbolize their status as students, the pair of lecherous teens continued on uninterrupted in their frenzied fit of love-making.

No…this was simple fucking, plain and simple.

There was no love between them. At least, as far as Naruto could understand. How could you love someone that locked their own emotions away behind a mask of indifference without any care? The way she acted as if the world was out to drag her down and in turn needed to push herself to the extreme? Okay…maybe he was being hypocritical considering his own upbringing and way he handled his sentiments…but at least the blond always acted chipper about it.

Naruto grunted at the sensations continuously assaulting his body, tickling and squeezing and always delightful. With unbuckled pants somewhere around his knees, the boy kept up the steady tempo of 'in and out' as a particular pleasing sensation forced himself to hunch over and try and drive himself deeper into the clutching wetness he was exploring. Naruto's partner wholeheartedly agreed with the decision and arched her back, all but shoving her face into the polished dark wood of the desk she was bent over with a swift gasp.

One would think the obvious that his new upbeat friend Katsuragi was the girl currently splayed across a school table, gripping the edges tightly while being taken from behind. I mean, it only made perfect sense right? The two new friends expressed interest in each other and, if the whiskered male had dug any deeper into their interactions, he might have noticed such thoughts were floating around at the edge of her mind. It seemed as if the pairing was the most believable. Jiraiya even bet the busty blonde lass would finally make a man out of his idiot before anyone else finally decided to.

Well…Naruto probably should have taken that bet.

His fingers dig into Ikaruga's shapely and slender hips to readjust his grip as his gaze traveled along her ass, up her tensed and coiled back, and ending up on her short bob of a haircut. As the sex persisted he could hear her moaning her agreement and the sexy sounds spurred him on with equal vigor. Enough buttons were undone to allow the beautiful girl's large breasts to hang freely without restriction, her black bra pulled above her bust as the nipples continuously scraped against the unyielding wood and sent addition sparks of pleasure throughout her body every time the duo's hips connected. Her panties hung around the ankle of her left leg and her skirt was hiked up above her wiast, allowing the lone male an unobstructed view of her tight little butt.

Ikaruga bit her lip to try and stem the flow of pants, moans, and gasps that would just not silence themselves. It felt good. _Way_ too good. Perhaps more than she thought it should. It was like their genitalia were tailor-made for each other. He could fill her to the brim, stretching her walls simply with the insertion, and it was no trouble at all to hear how pleased he was with her pussy. Pretty much every word out of his mouth involved how much her dripping snatch would not surrender its prize without a fight whenever he tried to pull out, or how the grooves and pure tightness had him relentlessly teetering on the brink of completion.

But neither ever got to see the facial reactions of their sexual partner.

No matter what, the two Hanzo students never faced each other. The onyx-haired female would turn away or shield her eyes, preferring she look in the opposite direction before the two started their escapades. The most Naruto could make out at a time was the muscles in her jaw clenching or the way her dainty, pale neck would twist and flex in satisfaction. He wondered why it had to be this way…but then again if he asked any question along those lines then the fun would likely come to an end permanently.

Crap…he was getting close.

Leaning forward just enough to lower his posture and allow about a few inches of space between his chest and her back, the blond released his hold on her sides and trailed his sweaty palms up her sides to cup her swaying breasts. The supple flesh was incredibly sensitive and the approving squeal he received in turn helped a savvy grin appear on his face unbidden. How could something be so firm and yet so amazingly soft at the same time? Wasn't that an oxymoron? Ikaruga's lightly-tinted pink nubs at the ends of her boobs were rock hard as the male tweaked and kneaded without restraint, alternating between gentle twists and sharp pinches.

After multiple encounters the biju-container discovered what turned her on through trial and error.

Naruto knew he wouldn't last much longer, and if the girl's quivering was anything to go by then so was she. Slowing his momentum, the shinobi let go of Ikaruga's nipples and slowly withdrew his dick from her burning slit at an agonizing pace until only the tip remained buried. One hand was placed upon the dip of her spine while the other took to lightly trailing in between her shivering legs to finally clasp her left inner thigh. Ikaruga's limb was pulled into the air by the back of her knee, spreading the busty student's wet core and making her balance upon one leg. Naruto's other hand molded itself to Ikaruga's solid stomach to make sure she was stable in the sudden change.

Ikaruga's head shot up at the new, somewhat embarrassing position but any rebellion died the moment her lover drove his length back to where it belonged with vigor. The tingling jolt of his penis spearing even deeper towards her womb destroyed the last semblance of her fragile veneer and the swordswoman screamed -full on _yelling_!- body twisting in wonderful agony at just how fantastic it felt as he continued to scrape at her walls. The other teenager froze mid-thrust at the sheer shock of hearing her voice so loud for once but luckily rolled their hips into a recovery, barely disrupting the process at all.

Who knew such a quiet individual actually had a set of lungs on her?

Or that she could actually express _anything_ under certain circumstances?

The smacks, huffs, and other lewd sounds began anew as the pair of teenagers worked towards their awaited finish. With Ikaruga now lifted off the surface and her sight locked on the ceiling tiles, the arrangement actually allowed the Uzumaki to gain a side profile of the pretty girl's expression.

Her normally aloof eyes, speckled with pleasurable tears and clouded with lust. Her mouth open and tongue lolling out partially. The tiniest stream of drool dribbling past her parted lips and down her chin. Her cheeks flush with the roaring heat of passion. Such a complete opposite of Ikaruga's normal demeanor. Naruto couldn't tear his gaze away from such a rare sight.

It was undoubtedly beautiful.

Another shock of astonishment blasted through the blond when the large-breasted female suddenly reached her left arm out and curled it around the jinchuriki's tense neck. It pulled the two closer together and allowed for more leverage as Naruto continued to piston inside her receiving pussy. Still…she wouldn't look at him at all as their bodies molded together in the sweaty embrace. It was kind of off-putting. However it gave the Konoha ninja a much clearer view of her bare breasts bouncing to their rhythm as he peeked over her shoulder. With each push they shuddered, swayed, and jiggled about in such an erotic manner.

Ikaruga's nails scratched painfully into the skin of his neck as she finally came.

One long, drawn out gasp ripped itself from the sword-wielding kunoichi's throat as she dragged her fingertips hard down her lover's bare flesh. The uncomfortable pressure in her pelvis let off with a proverbial snap as Ikaruga's orgasm sent her snatch convulsing wildly, attempting to drain the intrusion still forcing itself within for all it was worth. Naruto couldn't hold on any longer as the pretty girl's inner lining trembled and squeezed like a vice. His vision grew dim as nerve endings overloaded and his knees trembled, inducing his own climax and filling the female with spurt after spurt of cum. Both teenagers muscle's spasmed as they rode it out till the end, feeling the already blazing heat inside Ikaruga's dripping vagina skyrocket as Naruto bottomed out.

Two happily quivering bodies fell forward against the work desk as the sexually-active students lost their remaining strength. Twin sets of weary panting was all they could hear as the ravenette felt her partner twitching behind her; mixed fluid sluggishly coursing out from where the young lovers remained conjoined at the crotch. Naruto nixed the urge to wrap his arms around her taut stomach, underneath her heaving breasts and simple cuddle in the afterglow. This encounter would end exactly the same as every other sexual meeting they had…so with an apprehensive movement Naruto removed his spent dick from Ikaruga's lower lips with a slight squelch, watching her shudder at the odd sensation of emptiness.

Dragging himself to his feet, the Kyuubi-holder reached down and pulled his pants and boxers back towards his waist, threading the belt back into its snug position before readjusting the slight erection inside still winding down. Urg…he'd have to clean himself pretty thoroughly considering his privates were now one big sticky mess. And he wasn't the only one. Ikaruga eventually schooled her features as the post-intercourse high in her figure ebbed and her breathing rate was brought under control. She too stood once the wobbles in her knees grew less frequent, the blue pleated skirt of her uniform returning to its spot covering her pelvis. With precise movements the dark-haired ninja pushed her massive and somewhat tender bust back within the contours of her lacy purple bra before buttoning the white dress shirt and tucking it into her waistband. She ended the adjustments by straightening out her blue tie and pulling her knee-length blue socks back into their proper location.

Running one petite hand through the shiny black bangs plastered to her forehead Ikaruga bent over to retrieve her panties. It allowed Naruto one more glorious view of her naked, perfectly toned ass before his vision was blocked by her thin, form-fitting lingerie. As presentable as the duo now appeared, it still looked as if they just finished running a marathon. "I'm off to clean myself up." Oh, _now_ she decided to look him in the eyes once all the, *ahem*, romance was over. The moment ended swiftly when she suddenly could no longer maintain the line and looked away almost awkwardly, mind aflame with hidden conflict. "It would be advisable to wash yourself as well…I shall see you in class, Uzumaki-san." What, no goodbye kiss? How rude.

Her short haircut bobbed forward as the girl bowed slightly before striding towards the sliding door with a barely noticeable limp. The click of the papery portal sliding shut was drowned out by Naruto's explosive sigh. Stumbling towards the nearby window he cracked open the glass pane and reveled in the feel of the cool morning air caressing his damp skin. Had to air out the stink somehow. With that task done the blond created a few clones to spruce up the place and make it appear as it normally would. Meanwhile, the original jinchuriki leaned up against the wall and dragged a hand tiredly from forehead to chin.

Why did this continue to happen?

Why did he _allow_ the act to persist?

Not that Naruto was truly complaining _too_ much…but he'd like to know the busty babe's reasoning for the encounters. The beginning was simple enough; seduction against an emotionally/attention-starved teen was easy to initiate. Ikaruga had cornered him one day after class when he was alone and the genin had shakily greeted her. She ordered him to follow and before the man knew it, her hand was rubbing his crotch and the rest was history. The sex was varied and always fulfilling, even though he had been a blushing virgin for sixteen years with the most action ever received being the occasional dick injury whenever a spar turned too violent. And here was the kicker; Ikaruga had been a virgin too! And he could make her squirt! Take that, Ero-sennin!

Their trysts always seemed to take place in Hanzo's shinobi classroom. Naruto shared his dormitory with the old pervert and there was no way in hell they'd get it on when Jiraiya could easily come sniffing about. And Ikaruga shared her living space with Katsuragi, who theoretically could have been almost as bad. There were no nearby love hotels around the campus and neither felt like wasting time traveling about. So…there they were. The school always emptied itself after a certain time and wouldn't see anyone new until the next morning. And the school uniform? To evade suspicion as to why they were traveling onto school property so early in the day should someone decide to stop them.

There were barely any romantic feelings between the two ninja after their few months together and any potential was all on his end. Why did the second-year woman choose him as an intimate partner? There were plenty of other males in the academy, albeit non-ninjas who would likely be devoured by the girl's stamina. What made him so special to make their resident blade-user suddenly gain the urge to jump his bones? Ikaruga made it clear she wasn't looking to form bonds with her classmates. And yet screwing each other periodically had caused Ikaruga to ultimately gain a spot in the blond's heart, something he thought would never be possible for someone other than his Sakura-chan.

There were a few ironclad rules both Naruto and Katsuragi learned about their pixie-cut sporting ally over the semester. One: Ikaruga always focused upon herself and her advancement in her ninja career. Two: she did not tolerate people's presences as nothing more than simple acquaintances. Three: gestures such as non-coital hugs or friendship or_love_were unneeded. And four: You never, EVER, touched her shoulder while behind the buxom girl. Naruto learned that lesson the hard way after their second attempt at sex when he tried to question the blue-eyed female on her motives. His nose caved in from a well-aimed elbow.

Thank god for super healing.

But through it all, there was always a tingling on the edge of his awareness whenever Ikaruga was in the vicinity. The aura of power she exuded gave off the distinction of strength, tinged with a hidden layer that the whiskered child couldn't decipher for the life of him. But the worst part of it all? The veiled sensation was maddeningly familiar and he couldn't shake off why it drew him to her. Fuckin' hell.

The room had noticeably cleared itself during his quiet reflection. Cracking his neck, the blond hopped onto the windowsill before leaping out into the sky. There was enough time to take a quick shower and race back before homeroom started. And that's exactly what he did, reveling in the warm water raining down on his figure and his abused genitals. Images of Ikaruga's nude body came to mind as his thoughts inevitably drifted south towards the gutter and soon enough the shower handle was slammed into the 'cold' position for the rest of the wash.

Considerably cleaner, the blond quickly pulled on an unused uniform and stepped out onto the landing where a surprise was waiting for him. There stood Katsuragi idly tugging at the thin blue bow woven into her silken hair, her other hand lazily gripping her schoolbag from falling onto the floor. She wore the clothing exactly as Ikaruga did; filling it out like only these perfectly shaped females could. The lone difference was she kept her tie loose and the first few buttons left undone compared to her other teammate's immaculate dress. Spying her fellow gold-hair as he walked outside, a grin split the busty kicker's lips as she eyed him happily. Forgoing the ribbon readjustment the girl held up two fingers to her brow and gave Naruto a mock salute. "Yo! Morning, stud! Thought I'd come collect you since my oh-so-awesome roommate likes to disappear without me."

"Hey Katsuragi-chan."

His lackadaisical answer had Katsuragi get right in his face, their eyes mere centimeters from each other as curious bright green searched through drained cerulean. "Well somebody looks a little tired. Did a certain someone get up to some troubling situations while I wasn't around?" The tips of their noses rubbed together faintly, either on accident or purpose, making Naruto lean back as his face began to burn from the oddly sensual contact.

"You…could say that." Like having sex with their straight-laced classmate and being unable to deny her at every turn. Soft globes forced themselves against his cheek as Katsuragi threw a thin arm around his shoulders and pressed his face into her breasts. Naruto sucked in the breath he was halfway through releasing, subconsciously snuggling into the squashy mounds and completely missing the way the female's grin turned depraved.

"Oh? Do tell. I mean, you're just making your onee-chan really curious with such a so-so answer...~" she purred, dragging him down the halls while keeping him suffocated in her bulging bosom. "So secretive…maybe I want to get in on the action next time."

Naruto gulped heavily before shakily poking Katsuragi in the side. The martial-artist squeaked at the unbidden attack and her grip loosened, allowing the leaf ninja to extract his head from the spongy prison and lightly rub his brow as she pouted cutely. "M-maybe. It's just training, ya know?" Threesome? Yes. Yes. Oh yes. But just like actually getting a kiss from Ikaruga, it was _never_ going to happen between the trio. At least one of the members would be unwilling and…well, that's an entirely different scenario and his senpai likely meant it as innocent teasing.

Right?

"Now that I can understand. Gotta get stronger, gotta get better. Hell, my graduation test is coming up soon. Third-year, baby! I'll pass this thing with flying colors!" Laughter filled the air as the mortifying atmosphere vanished and the two jovial teenagers moved through the streets slowly filling themselves with pedestrians. A set of high-schoolers were completely ignored during their travels, up until they reached the metal gates of Hanzo where the pair completely vanished from view as they entered the milling student body. Erasing their presence and becoming 'lost' was a requirement to be fulfilled before taking the secret trapdoor into the academy's ninja division. Couldn't have any curious civilians tailing you and stumbling upon something they really shouldn't know about.

The fake wall behind the nondescript poster on the first floor spun around, depositing the blonds into a familiar hallway. What was the point in having multiple classrooms there if there were only three students? Bah. Sure, at some other point in time there were probably truckloads but Hanzo hadn't had a large crop of ninja all at once for some time. Word had gotten around that the recruitment rate for evil ninja had spiked recently though; the two were obviously related.

Naruto moved to walk towards their classroom and extract himself from his superior's grasp. She wouldn't have any of that. The rotating wall was meant for one passenger at a time but neither Katsuragi nor Naruto would back down. They were both stubborn like that. So having to scrunch together, both ninja were currently hugging each other rather closely with his arms gripping her toned waist while she dragged their faces closer together yet again. He could feel her warm breath tickling his cheeks as she smiled seductively at him.

"What? You'd rather go and learn instead of press up against me?" She damn well already knew the answer to that question as Naruto felt his throat go dry. Why could Katsuragi get him super flustered without much effort on her part? He was already used to the pleasures of the flesh and what could possibly evolve from their byplay. The Uzumaki barely turned red from embarrassment anymore when intimate with Ikaruga, only from the exertion. It was almost like a chore by now. A hot, sweaty, thrilling, wonderful chore.

"W-well, you're making the choice kinda easy."

More words made to flow out of the busty second-years mouth but she was beaten to the punch by an un-amused third voice interjecting into their private encounter. "The bell is going to ring soon. I believe you should get to class." Ikaruga walked quietly past the pair, staring straight ahead in a bored fashion as her rubber heels scuffed against the floor tiles. Without another glance she was at the door and vanished inside.

Katsuragi looked murderous.

Embarrassed by the whole situation, Naruto lightly rubbed the girl's hip before giving it a few soft pats for comfort. "Ah…I guess we should." That earned a low growl. Seeing a bit of humor in her response the male merely rolled his eyes and dragged her off the small platform. "Come on. I'll sit in the middle for once so you don't try and kill her."

"I'll smack that pretty little face of hers around and then-" Whoops. Katsuragi was off mumbling again with squinted eyes. That meant Ikaruga was soon going to find herself getting the crap bugged out of her by a vengeful classmate. Naruto didn't envy what the swordswoman was about to go through. Katsuragi possessed a revenge streak in the same vein as the jinchuriki. Meaning, he knew how badly it could grow.

Oh well.

"Hi." he greeted while sliding into the spot at the ravenette's side. Her face was already buried in a textbook, dispassionately reading the pages before their teacher arrived. Ikaruga tilted her head slightly in welcome to both of the other arrivals, uncaring that Katsuragi was staring past Naruto's spikes to try and bore a hole through her head with the glare alone.

BOOM

A blinding smoke bomb exploded at the fore of the room, filling the air with thick white smoke. As soon as it appeared the vapor swirled like a whirlpool and vanished on the wind. Kiriya had arrived, dressed immaculately in the pure black suit, charcoal shirt, and messy grey hair. With his hands in his pockets he eyed the three young minds before him and nodded. "Good morning, ninja."

"Good morning, sensei." they all chorused. And just like that the day began. The hours flew by as the three were pushed in the physical department, fighting against odd little traps set up in the training area that shot rubber bullets with pinpoint accuracy. Before any of them knew it the bell was ringing to signify school was finished for the day. Cracking his back, Naruto stretched in joy as he heard the grey-haired teacher dismiss the group before vanishing in his preferred smoke bomb escape.

"Finally! I need some food!"

Katsuragi nodded her head sympathetically. "Me too. Ramen?"

"Ramen." The pair grinned before Naruto had an epiphany and twisted his neck in the opposite direction. "Uh…you wanna come too Ikaruga-chan?"

"…I'll decline." She answered coolly, packing her supplies away neatly inside of her bag for easier transportation. The attractive female thought she heard a rude scoff come from the other junior but it was too quiet to be certain for sure. With the decision made, she watched as Naruto was roughly grabbed by his tie and dragged away.

"Your loss, woman!"

Naruto was able to throw out a parting wave before the corridor swallowed him whole. A touch of confusion creeped against Ikaruga's consciousness as she found herself alone. What was so appealing about spending time with one another and interacting outside class periods? In the end they would all essentially have to turn on each other in competition for Kiriya-sensei's time. It merely seemed like a waste in her eyes to grow friendly with someone you'd likely have to stab in the back further down the road. Especially with knowing Katsuragi, who tried so hard to be friendly while simultaneously declaring that the two females were rivals.

And Naruto?...don't even get her started on that.

In the beginning it was only a test. The blond fool looked weak and unfit for the tough life of a shinobi. She simply meant to see how well he could resist the buxom girl's advances…but dammit it went too far. He failed. The worst of it all was _she_ failed. Ikaruga was better than this! She was taught to be the best and disregard that which would be a hindrance. Now she suddenly found herself with a fuck buddy, going at it at every opportunity whenever the unexpressive girl gave the signal. Their relations were meaningless, meant to act as a stress reliever (as she continued to tell herself). If something came along to disrupt the order then no harm done.

But why did the female gain the urge to intervene upon seeing him in the arms of another? She did not_care_ for Uzumaki Naruto, seeing him as no more than a comrade as the quo dictated. Shaking her head Ikaruga smoothed out the wrinkles along her mature figure before grabbing the handles of her handbag. The other transfer ninja could form all the bonds he wanted to. That was his problem to suffer through later. The swordswoman would continue on as she always did. If he disappeared one day she would probably mourn it for the politely required time before getting on with her life.

So why couldn't Ikaruga stop herself from gazing at the spot where she last saw the irrational blond?

_The walls were beginning to show signs of wear._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow. That was intense."

"Daidouji held herself back. The girls were to have a fighting chance and I'm proud to announce the pair has passed into their last year of Hanzo."

Naruto nodded slowly, bright blue eyes locked in amazement upon the rooftop of the academy gymnasium. Ikaruga and Katsuragi had just, shockingly, worked together to steal a scroll from an overpowered third-year that apparently had no issue with being held back semester after semester and liked to disappear for long periods of time. He, Kiriya, and Jiraiya watched the entire fight from their higher vantage point from the school building's third-floor roof. The rush and thrill of battle sent his blood pumping into overdrive and it had taken Jiraiya's steady hand to keep his exuberant apprentice from disrupting the test.

Daidouji was in a class of her own. The girls were lucky the older student was nice enough (or simply humoring them) to allow a retake. The first attempt was a resounding failure where Daidouji tore them apart verbally after making both look like they possessed the skill level of children. It actually _hurt_to hear and see how incredibly outclassed they were by this woman only a few years their senior. But the failure brought forth a miracle none were expecting to see; Ikaruga, in a bout of insanity, begrudgingly agreed that she needed Katsuragi's assistance in obtaining their goal.

It also gave the blonde new insight towards the other large-breasted female as Ikaruga turned to leave.

_Her back…looked so lonely. They resembled each other so much it was almost scary. Such perception was available only because of how familiar her actions now looked. Building up a wall, losing sight of her surroundings…the laziness of not learning about her partner. Oh yeah, Katsuragi could completely relate. They both carried a heavy burden on their shoulders…but Ikaruga had yet to shed any of the weight. The martial artist subconsciously understood her teammate from the moment they first met. They hid their pain in their own ways and dragging out the conversation against Ikaruga's commands to stop nearly had the ravenette attack just to shut her up._

_But the realization of what they learned that day would stick in their hearts._

Were the two of them friends? Not yet, at least. The budding companionship simply hinged on the fact both wanted to win. Ikaruga still needed to work out her problems. But the cracks in her armor were beginning to multiply and only time would tell when the walls finally came tumbling down. Moreover, Katsuragi wasn't the only one able to creep into the fractures due to a stubborn will…

A trio of soft thumps rang out as the three men jumped from rooftop to rooftop, landing near the drained fighters. "That was so cool!" Naruto exclaimed, craning his neck to get a good look at everybody in attendance. "So does that mean I'll have to do this too? No sweat! We can go right now!" Running a thumb over the bridge of his nose the boy crouched a bit with his entire focus centered on the smirking woman with the visage of a demon. Daidouji's ridiculous Ninja Turn Over looked more like it belonged on a stereotypical Japanese gang member but it was the power output she was restraining that was giving him the tinglies.

"First-years have to score at least an eighty-five on a written test to pass."

The booming crinkle of glass shattering could be heard by all. Naruto was frozen, an expression of abject horror on his face as his body looked to be crafted from rock. Jiraiya walked over and picked up the still teenager whose limbs and stature remained perfectly immobile. Setting him down a few feet away the toad sage motioned towards Kiriya before crossing his arms over his chest. "He'll be fine. Finish what was started."

A thin smirk appeared on the instructor's stern face. "Very well." Looking out at his students, one standing and two resting on their knees, Kiriya nodded his head approvingly. "It looks like you were able to overcome the barrier that held you back." Daidouji's eyes were drawn up to the moon, smiling despite herself at having seen the looks on her kouhai's faces. Katsuragi was grinning like a fool and…and Ikaruga had the tiniest of smiles on her lips that would have probably shocked Naruto into a coma had he not already been a statue. Expressing emotion willingly? And not because of their secretive antics? "I've seen the culmination of all your hard work over the past year. You passed the test, and your transfer to the next grade is assured."

Ikaruga sighed softly in gratitude as Katsuragi continuously chanted, "Yes yes yes yes yes yes-"

"Don't slack off though; as you noticed during the assessment, there is always somebody stronger. Daidouji was holding back her power level." Kiriya motioned towards the mentioned person who was slowly walking away. He finished up by saying another new student would be joining them sometime before the semester ended and, shock _shock_, it was the granddaughter of the legendary shinobi who the school was named after.

"So the test is over, let's celebrate!"

"No."

Katsuragi's beautiful grin instantly disappeared at Kiriya's mildly amused tone. "What? Why?" she quipped back.

"Because it's rather late and you've expended enough energy for one day. Go to sleep. Rest up. Then have your fun tomorrow." Her mouth went from cute pout to full-on puffed out cheeks, arms crossed under her bust like a petulant child.

"Nuuuuuu~, fine." Finally hopping up to her feet, Katsuragi allowed the hold over her Ninja Turn Over to dissipate, returning her state of dress back to her (essentially similar) school clothes. Only these had a normal navy skirt instead of blue plaid, large metal boots/greaves morphing into brown shoes, as well as her white dress shirt actually _not_ exposing the entire middle length of her naked torso from neck to waistband. "When's Naruto going to wake up?"

"Just leave him. He'll snap out of it in a little bit and work his way back to the room. Seriously, we're teaching the brat to be the best and a friggin' paper test has him…*sigh* whatever. I'll just have to beat some smarts into him too. But for now I've got some writing to do." Giggling uncontrollably Jiraiya was overcome by a tornado of scattered leaves, causing Kiriya to close his eyes and sigh through his nose. His associate could be so unprofessional sometimes.

"Report to class tomorrow at the normal time." Without so much as a goodbye the wiry man leapt into the air and disappeared into the shadows. Ikaruga coughed lightly into her fist, accepting the outstretched hand from Katsuragi and rising gracefully into a standing position. In a flash of light her own uniform returned to normal, no longer in the flashy technique as she allowed her ornate nodachi sword to depart. Having worn the militaristic white overcoat (that did nothing to hide her huge chest) with gold trim, buttons, and effects, similarly colored boots and pleated skirt, black undershirt, and small tie the same shade as her eyes, seeing her revert back to a common schoolgirl was an odd sight.

"We should follow sensei's advice."

"Well what about him?" Katsuragi jerked a thumb towards Naruto who only just had regained a bit of color to his pale skin. Was test taking seriously that offensive?

"Naruto-san is sturdy. Leaving him alone for a time will not be harmful in any way."

"…huh. Since when did he become 'Naruto' and not 'Uzumaki'?" Ikaruga didn't deign her with an answer, instead tilting her head away slightly and idly folding her arms underneath her breasts. Growing suspicious, the medium-length blonde stared at her with lidded eyes before releasing a hum from the back of her throat and spinning back towards the statue.

"What are you doing?"

"Gimme a moment, sheesh." Using a marker she unearthed from somewhere inside the depths of her clothing the kicking expert began scribbling furiously upon the lone male's face. Leaning back she laughed, pumping her fist victoriously with an extra jiggle. Scribbled upon the ninja's forehead read the hasty scrawl '_personal property of Katsuragi-sama_'. An actual frown worked its way onto the stoic lady's lips as her comrade continued to giggle like a loon and mess with his face, tugging on his cheeks and manipulating his jaw like a ventriloquist dummy.

"Oh Katsuragi-sama, you're just sooooo sexy! And that rack of yours is just amazing! How can they be so big and yet so perky? I wonder how they'd feel against my palms?" She lowered her voice in an attempt to mimic Naruto's scratchy tone. Growing tired of watching the charade Ikaruga stepped forward and positioned herself between the teenagers, holding up a hand at Katsuragi's questioning look.

"You'll have plenty of time to harass him later."

"You can leave if you want."

"Katsuragi-san…"

"Oh alright. Geez. Break up my fun won't you. It's almost like you're defending him or something."

"Ah." The ravenette felt strangely vulnerable by that comment and at a loss for words. Naruto was a classmate, as a senior it was her known duty to look out for any younger classmates. Sure Ikaruga only did so when it was necessary, but her normal reaction by this time would have been to leave with or without the blonde following her.

"You're finally starting to warm up to us…aren't you?" Unable to think rationally on the subject, all Ikaruga could do was cover her mouth with one dainty hand and delicately shake her head while not exactly confirming or denying the question.

"Let us go. It's late." The run back to their shared living space was a quiet one, the only sounds in the night being their constant jumps and puffs of breath. The weight of fighting against a monster dressed up like a third-year student two evenings in a row finally caught up to Katsuragi as she sluggishly stripped off her clothes and pulled on her somewhat revealing camisole/short shorts pajama combo. The yawning blonde was already drifting off by the time she finished her rituals and the long yellow locks finally touched her pillow. The busty girl was so engrossed in her motions she never noticed the unassumingly open window or the fact that her roommate was nowhere to be seen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ikaruga slammed her hips down with finality as the telltale shock of her orgasm swept through her body, feeling a sense of accomplishment at feeling Naruto squirm underneath as he too reached his release. Utterly exhausted by now the female flopped backwards, laying on top of the heavily breathing ninja while he still remained inside her slit. Muscles tensed and moved against her naked back as the boy slowly massaged her chest, cupping and lightly applying pressure with fond touches. Ikaruga needed this…the verification of a job well done. She already planned on returning the moment it was confirmed he would be alone.

She couldn't contain the soft mewl from escaping as she eventually rolled off the prone male and reached out to pick up her top. "I gotta say…that's a hell of a celebration…" Ikaruga heard him utter pensively. Upon waking from the paralysis Naruto was met with the lovely sight of his sex buddy stripping off her button-up with her panties already sitting on the floor. It was quite a wake-up call. She wouldn't stop glaring at his forehead though and for the life of him he didn't know why. The quiet hiss of a zipper brought the shinobi out of his preoccupied thoughts and suddenly aware of her movements. She was going to leave, just like she always did. "Don't run yet. We have to talk." That stopped the quiet girl cold.

Ever so slowly a set of wide blue eyes peeked over a small shoulder to find the sight of Naruto already half-dressed, sitting on the rooftops in his boxers and an incredibly disheveled shirt. The rest of his attire sat in a messy pile next to his reclining arm. Why did they need to speak about anything? The disrupted status quo was making Ikaruga feel oddly skittish. The pretty gal just wanted to go home and sleep but a small part of her was dying to hear what he wanted to say. "What do you wish to speak about?" she asked, maintaining a level tone.

"About this." He gestured between them, hand sketching a trail through the darkness. "About us."

"…I don't understand."

"That's crap." he snorted. A vein pulsed heatedly in Ikaruga's temple at his casual dismissal, the only sign of her outward emotional response besides narrowed eyes.

"Then please enlighten me, Naruto-san."

"Okay let's do just that. Out of all the people out there, you, the mysterious and emotionless attractive second-year that barely paid us any attention at all, suddenly decide one day to start fooling around with me." He leaned in, eyes aglow in a way she only knew from whenever she caught a scant glimpse of his face during intercourse. Entirely focused and attentive. "I want to know _why_."

"I…don't exactly know the reason. I am familiar with you. Was that not enough?"

"So you really don't feel anything deeper for me than just 'I knew you'?" The black-haired maiden's uncomfortable posture was all he needed to see as she tried to formulate a proper response. He stood and began tugging on the rest of his clothes, sighing and shivering slightly as the breeze licked at his bare legs. "Eh…it was fun while it lasted."

Her thin neck jerked upward. "What do you mean?"

"Well…" The back of his neck suddenly itched and Naruto couldn't check the urge to scratch at it awkwardly. "This is probably the stupidest and most retarded thing I've ever done past, present, or future, and trust me I've done _a lot_ of unintelligent things…but, uh, I don't think I can do this anymore. Nothing's going to come out of our encounters besides running the risk of getting caught or a pregnancy."

"Besides that first time, I make sure to use proper protection so such an outcome doesn't happen. I've heard stories that the material dulls the sensations."

Was that why she denied him the use of condoms?

"Well…good. Too many things to do first before I can finally have the family I always wanted." His words struck a chord with Ikaruga, as well as how oddly he structured the sentence. "But like I said, this can't go on anymore…Ero-sennin would murder me if he knew I just said that. A-anyways, I want more out of this than just meaningless sex. Could you do that?" By now he had redressed, slowly walking towards the un-moving girl. A foot of space now stood between the two young adults while both stared into each other's eyes. This was probably the most Ikaruga had ever looked at Naruto in one go and likely the best close up of her features he had ever gotten uninterrupted. Whatever Katsuragi had done to make Ikaruga warm up to the idea of change, it was bleeding through into the conversation. Honestly, she looked like a deer with a bright headlight shining in her face.

"I…I don't…"

Smiling grimly, the blond nodded. "I thought so. It's okay. I wasn't really expecting you to say much about it. I like you a lot, Ikaruga. Nothings gonna change except the fact we're no longer screwing each other." He chuckled morosely. "I'll still consider you a friend and I'll still be your…whatever you think of me. I don't want to lose anyone else close to me but it had to be done. Now I think I've earned enough points here to do this without you stabbing me. So, y'know, please don't stab me." Pleasing warmth enveloped her torso as Naruto broke the short distance and pulled her into a hug. Her dark tresses tickled his nose as she remained silent and unflinching, more out of the shock blanking her mind than the actual hold. Then the bomb dropped; the jinchuriki leaned down and placed his lips against the sword-user's cheek clumsily and she could sense the blazing embarrassment bleeding out of him. He wasn't the only one with a blush springing up on that roof.

"…"

"No sword in my body…that's good." he said calmly, tilting back as blue once again stared into blue. She could still make out the burning flush in her peripheral vision despite that. "So!" He stepped back quickly and spun on a dime, clapping his hands together loudly for no other reason than to break the silence. "Let's head back yeah? You gotta be really tired."

"Go on without me…okay?"

"Oh. Okay. Yeah. I can do that if you want. Then I'll see you tomorrow Ikaruga-chan." He cast one last furtive glance at the kunoichi who had withdrawn back into her shell. What's done was done and chasing after it anymore would only exacerbate the situation. Naruto hoped his actions hadn't destroyed the progress his friend had made that day, especially if Ikaruga returned to using her carefully crafted emotional mask. "Goodnight."

"…goodnight Naruto-san."

He leapt off the roof. As soon as she felt his presence disappear from her awareness she dropped to her knees with a dull thud. Why? Why was she feeling this way? Ikaruga wasn't supposed to experience such folly. And for the first time in many, many years, Ikaruga's face felt surprisingly wet with the addition of fresh tears shining palely under the moonlight. Not since her parents died and she was adopted into that _place_. It hadn't been a home, only giving off the feel of something that was more of the 'look, not touch' variety. With only cursory interactions with her new parents and the detestable jealousy of her older brother, the ravenette felt more alone in that large industrial-zaibatsu mansion of her youth than any other time in her life.

He didn't to lose anyone else?

_Wait-_

Then she knew.

Unwanted solitude. That was it. What originally drew her to Uzumaki Naruto and Katsuragi in light of her disregard for the two bumbling teenagers. All three of them had been immersed in loneliness at some point that affected their hearts deeply. She only now recognized it and things glaringly clicked into place for the female and her conflicted thoughts. Pale fingers fumbled at her eyes to wipe away the tear residue before her spine straightened swiftly, jutting out her bouncy breasts.

Ikaruga was the only one stuck in a rut.

Katsuragi and Naruto both must have moved on from the pain that crippled them in the past and embraced the future. How she envied them! How did they perform such a feat? Did they possess some form of knowledge that helped rid of the stigma? Or was it…yes…could it have been the very bonds she herself felt were useless? The blond duo was constantly laughing, talking, living it up while Ikaruga stood off to the side in her comfortable solitude.

Was it…really that bad? To intermingle effortlessly like they were all friends after constantly handing out the cold shoulder? Her hands fisted at the stiff fabric of her skirt; things were never that simple. Especially after the little fiasco just now that was essentially her and Naruto breaking up…not like they were together at all in the first place. But they were. Or were they? Well not anymore. Naruto's goodbye was his way of letting go of the stagnant and unconventional relationship, even though his touches lingered against her skin longer than he wanted. He didn't like it but showed surprising maturity in light of his feelings.

Ikaruga had her answer as to why she couldn't just walk away from the younger student on a whim anymore. He allowed her to feel more than passing emotion, grabbing at what she originally pushed deep down within her psyche and dragging it to the surface. Passions long left to the curb at an attempt to shield herself from a less-than-stellar upbringing. Ikaruga simply couldn't believe it anymore; she wanted more out of the connections Hanzo had allowed her to cultivate. And that was a process she thought would _never_ happen.

_Katsuragi, looking down at her with a light grin on her face, hand outstretched in a sign of friendship. Poking at her. Bickering over training that day. The two girls paying attention as Kiriya-sensei spoke. Stiff looks. Intense arguments. Pushing Katsuragi off the futon, the blonde having rolled over in the night just enough to breach her comfort zone. Irked that Ikaruga interrupted her Naruto time. The shared elated glance stating all at once that they,__together__as a__team__, had wrested victory over an impossible opponent._

Ikaruga's hand inched slowly upward.

_Naruto, checking her out the first day of class when the spark of familiarity originally passed between them. Asking her questions despite the obvious lack of wanting to respond. Heated words. Heated passion. The immobilizing fear at his touch on her shoulder. Apologies. How utterly overcome she felt when the realization hit it was no longer simple sex. His disarming smile. The way he plainly, efficiently, and wholly seeped into her thoughts with little difficulty._

Reaching the swell of her shirt the fingers slowly curled into a tight fist, placed over the bulky bulge of her breast directly in front of her heart. These connections…they weren't worthless. It would take time and effort to grow at ease not cutting others off from her life, but the end result was worth it. She knew two pieces of living proof. No longer would her brother's words poison her resolve. Ikaruga made a silent vow towards Naruto's missing presence, an idea she thought would never come about, and the complex future it would bring about.

She didn't want to be alone anymore.

_The walls were slowly tumbling down._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto-san, I have a question for you. Um, w-what sort of girl do you like?"

The food halfway down Naruto's throat screeched to a halt as he bucked, tightening involuntarily as it took a different course and headed for the wrong pipe. Asuka's spur of the moment questionnaire sent the first-year wailing on his chest to unclog his airway as small fists pounded into his back. The newest student cried out as Asuka did her best to assist in some way in recompense for causing the problem in the first place.

The uncomfortable pressure finally let up as the sushi bits worked their way through his esophagus at a snail's pace. After dodging super ninja after super ninja, uncooked raw fish had nearly brought about his end. What a joke. Turning bleary blue eyes towards the worried girl, Naruto's fingers massaged at his throat while watching her incredulously. "W-wha…where did that come from Asuka-chan?" he asked, somewhat loudly. His fellow freshman flushed under the scrutiny and cutely attempted to stammer out a reply, brown ponytail shaking back and forth from her motions.

Asuka was the newest addition to the Hanzo ninja sector, having transferred in over a month ago while causing a bit of an uproar. The brunette was pretty, happy-go-lucky, cheerfully positive, and clumsy in an endearing way. Like her senpais, she also sported a figure to die for that sent heads turning on the spot. But the biggest upset of them all was the fact young Asuka was the descendant of one of the greatest ninja found outside the Elemental Nations; Hanzo-sama. The same man thought of as the very ideal ninja of _all_ninja, on par in strength and skill with Jiraiya sans the use of chakra (which was downright amazing in Naruto's eyes).

But Asuka?

…she wasn't bad in his opinion but the busty, inexperienced teenager had lots of room for improvement. She was almost like Naruto with their mindset towards training; you always had room for improvement, wanting to be the best at what they did and working heavily towards their goal. It was likely one of the reasons they hit it off so well. That and they were both in the same grade, meaning they could simply relate through that fact.

Finding her voice, the spluttering girl inhaled through her nose and folded her dainty hands against her lap. "I-I, well I'm just c-curious! I wanna know my new friends better!"

"By asking my type?"

"It's a legitimate question!" she barked, cheeks as red as the hair of any full-blooded Uzumaki.

"Alright!" Naruto breathed in slowly, trying to figure out a way to answer such a curious question. Unaware of the rest he never noticed the two other girls in attendance lean in casually to listen in as they all sat at the wooden bar of a sushi stand. Asuka felt like she'd die from embarrassment, 'convinced' by Katsuragi to do this as a prank for being the new kid. The blonde's questionable punishment was a nice motivator to get the spry brunette to do the deed. On a hidden note, like any good shinobi, there was a deeper meaning to such a thing.

Fishing for information.

Skin rubbed against skin as the jinchuriki scratched his whiskered cheek in thought. How could he get out of this without running away and being chased? Because there was a high probability of that happening should he do so. '_Asuka looks like she's about to keel over, Katsuragi looks impatient that I haven't answered, and Ikaruga-_' Naruto almost did a double take as blue orbs sighted upon the black-haired beauty. The blade-user sported the look of someone about to memorize an important fact and when their eyes met she smiled timidly.

Ever since _that_ night their dynamics had changed. Ikaruga spoke more, barely acted confrontational unless it was warranted, and did not exclude herself from any non-assignment activities. Ikaruga had a change of heart and was friendlier to all (although there was more than enough spats springing up between her and Katsuragi when she did something indecent). Naruto wondered if the measured but steady change in personality was due to his words or because she was just tired of being on her own. The ravenette acted hesitant at first after the end of their intimate relations but sure enough grew into a companionable atmosphere. He could finally see the soft-spoken girl hidden behind all the polish.

"Uh…they…have to be nice?"

"That's it? Boring!" Katsuragi exclaimed, slamming down her chopsticks and snapping her fingers. "Come on, what else? What else?"

"I don't know, cute? I've never thought about it before really. I just sorta fell for a girl back home because she was pretty…but that's shallow yeah? I can see that now."

"Let's go for something easy then. You thought this girl was pretty, right? So what physical things do you like? Eyes? Butt? Or how about…these!" Katsuragi pounced. She never said she _wouldn't_attack Asuka even if she asked the question. Maneuvering around the younger teen, the blonde made quick work of greedily rubbing the brown-haired girl's boobs through her shirt.

"No! Stop it Katsu-nee!"

"With tits this big I don't know how any man can resist. Nice color, round shape, pleasantly firm!" Naruto couldn't tear his vision away.

"Well yes I like them-wait! I don't care about chest size! No that's not true! Gah, dammit!"

"So bigger is better?"

Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying his best to ignore the squirming brunette at his side as she attempted to fend off the older female. "Yes…just yes." Ikaruga seemed pleased, especially since it was one of the main parts of her body he once liked to touch. However, she was the most sensible of the four and decided to interject before things continued to get out of hand.

"Let her go, Katsuragi-san."

The blonde's mouth quirked before she jumped off in a huff and returned to her own seat. Panting, Asuka smiled tiredly at the other female in thanks. "You all are killjoys. Seriously." Katsuragi groused, leaning her cheek into her palm. Blinking once she tilted her head just enough to allow Naruto a glimpse of her mischievous green eyes that sparkled with amusement. "So…boobs."

"Why must we speak about this? Surely there's something else besides breasts that catches his attention."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Katsuragi challenged while Ikaruga lifted her cup and casually took a sip of her tea. Of course there had to be something else but being all matter-of-fact about it almost had the busty blonde reaching over and working her teammate over. Just because Kiriya chose her for the role of class representative…grumble grumble. Not like she could have fulfilled the role any better but yeah…

"I like...I like long hair."

"Bwah?"

Three sets of eyes swiveled to rest upon the lone male stuck in a sea of estrogen. His own stare was soft, eyes glossy and reaching far as Naruto lost himself in the memories of his past. No longer was he in a small eatery surrounded by his friends. He was back in the Land of Fire, forced to sit in academy classes at Konoha's shinobi school. Thoughts crossed his mind of a young girl with long glossy hair shining in the fluorescent lighting. Nearly all the females at the beginning of the course started out with childish haircuts. He had always been entranced by the sight of those few that happened to maintain a longer cut, even going the distance of spreading a rumor that a certain Uchiha adored lengthy tresses.

The amount of preteens with hair past their shoulders skyrocketed.

It was an odd taste but that's just how it was. Then Sakura and Ino went and cut it all off (though not by choice…mostly). They had been the two prettiest in class and it was enhanced by the lengths they went to fit the fake gossip. Snapping out the reverie he wondered if any of the kunoichi back home had blossomed enough to rival their counterparts out in Japan? Possibly…but he surprised even himself when presented with the mental choice. Naruto would choose Ikaruga, Katsuragi, and Asuka over any of the others. And that was saying something. He wasn't even making the choice based on their buxom figures.

Maybe he was finally growing up?

And no, he meant mentally maturing for once. A shocker, of course, but it was happening nonetheless.

"Really?" Katsuragi slowly began twirling an extensive side-bang that reached all the way down to her collarbone. Long hair, huh? She could always go longer. The blonde was looking to make a change to her appearance lately anyways.

"I see…" Ikaruga wondered if she could make such a drastic alteration to her hair. The chin-length bob was simple to maintain, easy to brush and wash, and barely got in the way in a fight. Could she really do it? Lightly fingering a lock of her short tresses the well-endowed second-year tilted her neck to steal a glance of Naruto but met with Katsuragi's eyes instead. The blonde kicker was thinking the exact same thing. A challenge alighted in her features, a grin filled with daring intentions touching her lips before the perverted lady turned back to the food on her plate.

So that's how it was going to be, huh?

Ikaruga observed even Asuka nervously poking at the spikes of her ponytail before she noticed the older kunoichi looking and spun back towards her own meal. The brunette was extremely cute, like a nervous little sister to spoil and protect. Ikaruga almost giggled; such thoughts! What an amazing change since the first day she stood in the classroom and wrote off Katsuragi as a nuisance. Now here she was alternating between arguing and enjoying her time with the blonde, acting uber-girly in regards to a boy, and feeling protective over a younger classmate. To think…she once thought isolating herself was the correct path in life.

How wrong she once was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was wrong.

There was a presence in the room, bleeding through the wooden walls like a blaring beacon. Her two roommates were currently off on a mission and she herself had personally just bid Naruto goodnight after the pair finished up their late training session. He could have at least hugged her or something at the end…instead the two just kind of stood there before the blond flashed her a timid grin and turned off towards his own quarters with a promise to see her later. She didn't know whether the response was a positive or negative one; those that cared for each other romantically usually wound up feeling awkward in the other's presence at some point, or so she read.

This feeling inside her dormitory felt incredibly negative, so unlike the aura given off by the jovial jinchuriki. An enemy? Should she search out Kiraiya or perhaps that Jiraiya fellow for backup? No, that could take too long and screw up any chance of stopping the intruder. Naruto would assist her without question; he'd probably be itching for a fight against a malevolent ninja. Ikaruga suddenly froze as an intense feeling washed over her body, hands shooting to her mouth with dark eyes wide in shock.

Impossible!

What if she was just tired from the exercise and it was messing with her senses? Could it…could it somehow be the blond though? A late night rendezvous in her room? Perhaps he wished to speak with her more or even…pale cheeks turned rosy at the racy thoughts causing her hormones to flutter. It had been so long since they were together like _that_…the one who, whether purposefully or not, stole her affection. To think, his act of 'breaking up' (in a way even Ikaruga thought was rather boneheaded. Stop having _unattached_ sex, at least at that point in time? What the hell?) had both sent her into a state of depression as well as likely being one of the best things to ever happen to her.

How ironic.

Ikaruga couldn't help but wonder how intense their love-making would be now that the stranglehold over her emotions was nearly a thing of the past. It was rough on her end but the stunning high-schooler broke from the shell she used as a shield. The help and support of her friends, even when she was a total bitch, played a major part. With her heart hammering away inside her plus-sized chest the aristocratic female grabbed at her door handle with anticipation clouding her judgement and pulled.

"Wha-?"

No.

Nononononononononono!

Why? Everything was going so well for once! Why! Why the hell was _he_ here? A man sat crouching in front of her personal dresser, ripping through the drawers and sneering at the silken lingerie, female clothing, and other feminine items packed away neatly inside. With his thin, sallow body and messy black hair he only took a passing resemblance towards Ikaruga. Hearing the clatter of wood against wood the male turned with dark eyes peering through the darkness not sheared by the light of his candle. Realizing just who caught him in the act he stood and leaned against the cabinet with a scornful smirk directed at the one whose privacy he was invading.

"Oh my. What a surprise."

"Why are you here, brother?" Her sibling ran a skinny hand through his tousled mop, making a mess out of something already rather untidy. His white suit was frayed and weathered, making him look worse for the wear. Not bothering to deign her with an answer he leaned down and pressed a concealed button tucked away in one of the drawers. A hidden compartment in the wall unfolded like a paper fan, exposing a rather ornate-looking longsword that could easily accessorize with her Ninja Turn Over. _Hien, the Flying Swallow_. The prized intricate nodachi passed down through their family.

"Predictable." He grabbed at the sword greedily before spinning and holding up his other hand as Ikaruga snapped on the light and stepped forward. "Not so fast."

"That does not belong to you! I inherited Hien from Father-"

Wrong thing to say; her brother's calm veneer snapped like a tightly stretched rubber band. "YOU DID NOTHING! THE SWORD IS MINE BY RIGHT! NOT TO BE MANHANDLED BY SOME FILTHY ADOPTED MONGREL!" She couldn't contain the heavy flinches testing her body at his outburst, one arm shooting underneath her chest to grab the elbow of the opposite arm. Ikaruga looked away guiltily as the life in her eyes dimmed under his verbal onslaught.

Was happiness too much to ask for? It wasn't the blue-eyed girl's fault she was simply more talented in the shinobi arts. It wasn't her fault she was brought into the family because the prodigal son was actually a lazy good-for-nothing with lackluster potential. Stop blaming her for things she couldn't control!

A thin trickle of crimson liquid snaked its way down his chin from the force of gnashing his teeth together, chest heaving for enough air to go another round. The scabbard of Hien creaked under his fingertips as the muscles involuntarily curled. Ikaruga shrunk in on herself, cringing at his rage just as she used to in the 'good old days'. Gloomy eyes were tightly shut as her dangling arm mechanically pulled her skirt lower on her hips with the hand pressed in front of the dip of her crotch. She…she couldn't stop the scared reaction.

Rapid stomps funneled in from the corridor before Naruto rushed in like a man possessed. "Ikaruga-chan I heard screaming are you okay?" he spouted all in one breath. The blond slid to a halt at her side, body tense at the entire situation from what he could see. His former lover, looking incredibly vulnerable. A mysterious man, body contorted with fury with her cherished blade in hand. Not giving it a second thought he stepped protectively in front of the ravenette with an arm held out to keep her behind.

"What's this? The stray found herself a little friend? How cute." Naruto bristled as the man's anger receded just below the surface and he chuckled condescendingly.

"Yeah, I'm her friend. One of her best. What's it to you? And why do you have her sword?" Ikaruga's brother Murasame notched the weapon and tapped the sheathe against his shoulder with a fast rhythm.

"It's not her sword!"

Manicured fingernails burrowed into the exposed skin of Naruto's arm as the girl hesitantly stepped up to his side and grabbed his limb for emotional support. "F-Father and Mother entrusted Hien to me, explaining I could not just hand it over to anyone! Just because you failed in mastering it-"

"SHUT UP!" the black-haired man shouted before growling at the blond in front of him. "Were you the one that taught her to talk back and not shut her mouth?"

Ikaruga couldn't explain in words how goddamn pleased she felt when Naruto threw an arm around her nervous figure with a warm hand placing itself on her own. The female was still coming into her 'emotional' self and this encounter was happening at a_very_ wrong time. Had she been all alone…Ikaruga didn't know what she would have done.

"Hey…so he's a family member or something?" the ninja asked her softly, ignoring the bastard's question. The developed swordswoman nodded into his side, reveling in the closeness. She had missed this feeling and the security she now understood it provided. Especially now in the presence of her tormentor.

"Onii-sama…he didn't have what it takes and dropped out of shinobi training. I was a distant relative taken in by our parents to become the new heiress…to do what he could not. So I trained and trained, discovering my skill with the blade far surpassed his own and so was granted the family heirloom. I became a ninja because it was now expected of me."

"Oh quit the sob story! Handling a sword doesn't mean shit! You never belonged and you never will!"

Naruto's glare had the second man pull back, settling for a carefully crafted sneer on his face while his mind tried to process an escape route. At the moment it wasn't looking too good. They were between him and the door, and the nearest window would take one hell of a distraction to reach. And that blond…he wasn't letting his guard down for a second. Not even when he turned and started talking to that thing he was forced to call a sister. And the look he got…even he was feeling a bit nervous under those eyes.

"Go take it back."

"W-what?" Ikaruga exclaimed as her grip tightened.

"I've dealt with assholes like this before. Show him you're not afraid. Seriously, what's he gonna do? He's the dropout; you're about to enter your third year. He quit; you fought against that monster Daidouji! If you're not stronger than him then I won't know what to believe."

"But…"

"Was he the reason you were so distant before? I mean, is that why you seem so scared?" Her slender neck drooped, comparable to a nod that sent her hair bouncing about. Naruto grimaced at how hollow she appeared. "Then you definitely need to do this. Tell him off, take Hien back, and give him the finger! You're not the little girl he used to pick on anymore!"

His enthusiasm was infectious but still she didn't move. Naruto turned towards her fully, senses on edge and ears open in case the bastard thought to run, and gently took her by the shoulders. How fortuitous it was she didn't reflexively punch him in the face…likely because she could see full well he was the one doing it and not someone out of the blue.

"It's…not that easy." she answered quietly.

"Then show him the confident class president me, Asuka, and Katsuragi all look up to. Not that emotionless girl back from when I first showed up. We believe in you, ya know. That's not you anymore and unless you give in, it will never be you again." The blue-eyed boy watched as her lip quivered before Ikaruga rapidly blinked her eyes to ward off the growing mist blurring the world. Sniffing once the beauty nodded again, stronger this time, and the blond felt lowering his arms was the right thing to do. As soon as he did so she vanished, displacing the air with a soft 'fwtt' and a gust of wind. Not one second later the elder in the room squawked as he came up empty-handed.

The longsword vanished.

That's exactly what the leaf shinobi was waiting to see. The second-year girl phased in front of Naruto with the nodachi held securely in her hands and a sturdy gaze befitting a warrior. The only remnant of her former mood was the luster still shining in her eyes. This had been an impromptu test for herself and Ikaruga could have guffawed in comprehension at how simple it had been to retrieve her weapon. "It's true…I've only been scared of a ghost. Brother, you are petty, jealous, and only embarrass yourself with these temper tantrums. Return home and never come back."

"You listen up! Hien is mine! I will take it back without fail! No matter what I have to do, no matter how long it takes, I will take it back!" He was growing belligerent in light of the upturn. She wasn't scared? His conditioning and abuse should have kept her shaking in her boots, even _if_Ikaruga had been off at the National Hanzo Academy for nearly a whole year. Memories and mental trauma didn't just up and vanish in a heartbeat. But if one were to leave the abusive atmosphere...that damn blond! He could see how close the two were, and it sickened him to see the foster sister of his acting so different from what he engineered in their younger years.

Unable to contain himself any longer he reached into his shirt and snatched up a weapon, a wicked-looking kusarigama, with the heavy end of the chain poised to throw. Naruto instantly went to respond but a womanly hand on his bicep kept him from tackling the fool. Seeing him mollified the ravenette gave his skin a quick squeeze before raising the lengthy sheathe to her large breasts. "That will never happen. It will never be yours and nothing you do will ever change that." A look of conviction brightened her demeanor as she finished her thought. "I won't be scared any longer. Goodbye."

A thick red ribbon wrapped around Ikaruga's hand as she reached inside a nearby wall ornament and grabbed the hidden item. A contraption built into the floor began to spin, gears creaking and rotating instantaneously, as the band was pulled out to its farthest point. Hinges gave way as the locks were released, unlatching the trap door directly underneath her sibling's feet with a near-silent snap. Gravity took its course as weightlessness overtook him and he cursed angrily all the way down into the shadows of the blackened hole.

The snare resealed itself seamlessly as dainty fingers released the thin object. All was quiet in the dorm room as Ikaruga quietly contemplated the spot in front of her dresser, an unreadable expression on her face. Her footsteps muffled against the floorboards as she slowly padded over to the wall and returned her sword to the concealed alcove. Shoulders dropping considerably as the opening fastened shut, the busty sword-wielder turned back around towards Naruto with her eyes shadowed by her bangs. Seconds seemed to tick by before all pretenses were thrown to the wind and Ikaruga jumped at him, burying her face in his chest to cry as the bravado finally drained away.

All Naruto could do was hold her, running his fingers through her hair as she let out all the aggression and sorrow accumulated from over the years. She would never be accepted by Murasame, her big brother, a part of the family that should unconditionally love any younger siblings. They would never share happy memories. It hurt even if she already knew that solid fact for most of her life. Ikaruga had to move on…grow up…let go…

"I apologize…" She sniffed delicately, unable to look him in the eye once her weeping had subsided.

"It's okay…I don't mind." What else could he say? Naruto didn't have any qualms about the situation. A pretty girl clinging to him, even if it meant his shirt was now damper than normal as he gave support for her breakdown. Besides, being who he was, the jinchuriki just had to do something about making her smile. Trying to lighten the incredibly heavy mood because such a miserable bearing just wasn't right on Ikaruga's face, the blond boy rubbed a lock of sleek onyx hair between his fingertips with a look of curiosity. "So…you grew it out, huh?"

Ikaruga snorted.

What was once a prim and proper cut down to her chin, the straight length now extended all the way down past her shoulder blades. All that remained the same was the size of her bangs and the deep black coloration. It looked really, really good in his opinion. Katsuragi wasn't the only one with a hidden agenda that time at the sushi stand. Even with the watery deadpan look now crossing her face as she finally looked up at him, Naruto felt like he had speared through the cloying depressive aura rather successfully. "That was a terrible change in dialogue, Naruto-san."

"It worked, didn't it?"

"I suppose…" she sighed while pressing her face back into his torso. Neither moved for a time as the female allowed her tears to dry, both feeling content in the familiar contact. "Thank you." Ikaruga finally finished with a smile he had been waiting for, sadness all but gone as the day's excitement finally wound down.

"You're welcome…I need to ask though-" he started, looking seriously worried while pushing her back to arms length, "-did he ever…ah…_do_anything to you?" Seeing the question in his blue orbs despite the apparent lack of sounding out the thought, Ikaruga understood what he was asking. Her head shook so fast to deny the claim he nearly got smacked in the face by the ends of her hair. Naruto sighed happily and pulled her back into the hug, thankful the girl hadn't suffered in such a way.

"No!...no. It was always verbal…never physical. But it always made me feel so dirty; unwanted and unfit for anything. You were the first to ever touch me like that…I'm so glad."

"I'm glad to hear that too. I really wanted to hit him but this was your battle. And I've got to say I'm proud of you, Ikaruga-chan."

"Stay with me."

_Straight outta left field._

"Bwah?"

"Please? I don't want to be alone tonight."

"A-are you serious? I mean, remember what I said before? 'cause I still mean that, not that I wouldn't still want to or anything. Wait-no, that sounded wrong. I still like you, but I never thought anything else would ever happen since, y'know, you were pretty uptight but then you started to change and all that and acted serious about what I said. And then Katsuragi-chan and me started growing closer too, and I guess Asuka-chan, but now there's this and-"

For the first time in their incredibly odd relationship, Ikaruga did the one thing she knew would instantly shut him up and silence his ramblings. Pouring all her feelings into the action, and also to get him to shut up about the others girls, the ravenette grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close.

She kissed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Who knew things would turn out this way?

Comfort. Tranquility. Harmony even? Ikaruga liked to believe so. The stunning cutie made it into her third year, her grades were in the top percentage, her strength continued to grow every day, and she had such wonderful friends. Asuka, Katsuragi, _Naruto_, even the two new first years Hibari and Yagyuu. The ravenette never thought her life would become so…laid back, compared to what she once knew as a struggle for pinpoint perfection. Ever since the negative encounter with her brother, both she and the lone male teenager in the class had even rekindled the buried infatuation between them. While they weren't exactly boyfriend and girlfriend, at least not with those labels, they sure as hell acted like it on more than one occasion.

Katsuragi hadn't been very pleased by the development at first but begrudgingly grew into the idea. She backed off of Naruto (a tiny, tiny bit) and the pair was still considered to be the 'annoying blond twins' of the group. His stupid and unintended charm helped her accept what had happened. Asuka squealed like the joyful female she was and went into 'girly mode' as Naruto put it, talking rapid fire and asking Ikaruga questions nonstop. Hibari and Yagyuu were still too fresh to have a proper opinion on the matter. Kiriya acted as if he knew already and continued on with the lessons as if the development wasn't all that interesting. Jiraiya…like Asuka, he wouldn't stop asking questions. When Ikaruga flashed the sharp edge of her sword in an irritated manner, the elderly ninja finally got the hint to make the inquiries _not_ X-rated.

But…naturally, all good things would eventually come to an end. The toad sannin expressed that he and Naruto had overstayed their welcome and the two were extremely late in returning to their homeland…wherever that was. The reason he kept them around was because the genin's training under both the studious Kiriya and outlandish Jiraiya kept his body guessing in a good way. Possibly more than just the old sage doing so on his own.

If they stayed any longer, however, someone named Tsunade was going to have their balls on a pike.

Katsuragi wanted a party, an off-the-wall celebration considering it was anyone's guess when the jinchuriki finally returned. The grey-haired teacher responded by continuing on with the day's lesson. Not even an impending departure would mess up his game plan. They could say their goodbyes _after_school was over for the day.

"Today's lesson is on genealogy."

"Boring! Can't we go out and train? Or better yet, get ready since Naruto is leaving us?"

"Don't be so hasty, Katsuragi. This is rather important." The busty blonde wouldn't stop pouting, even when the cute little pink-haired freshman Hibari asked what they were to do in the lesson. "Simple. You will make your own family tree involving anyone that was a ninja. Understanding the strength of your ancestors may help you grasp your own potential."

"Question!" Asuka asked spiritedly, throwing her arm in the air which sent her breasts waving about. "Who do we start with?"

"Start as far back as you can until you reach your own generation on a single line." Kiriya added, quickly sketching out a rough diagram of the assignment on the blackboard. As he wiped the white crumbly residue from his hands, the brunette swiftly scribbled on her piece of paper before happily exclaiming she was finished. All that stood out was the fact she had her grandfather, then her mother, then herself. Her father was a normal civilian and had originally been against Asuka entering the dangerous job of a kunoichi but essentially lost three to one in the end.

The noise in the room dropped as the six students took to working on their projects. Hibari complained that there were too many to write, the white-haired Yagyuu mutely continued to map out her lineage, Asuka merely doodled around her names, and Katsuragi was having a bit of trouble remembering anything before her great-grandparents. Ikaruga, after having written the names of her adoptive parents as well as her own, sat un-moving with the tip of her calligraphy brush poised to write Murasame's name. Even now their last encounter would settle at the back of her mind before the swordswoman could shake the pessimistic thoughts away; he was no longer her torturer.

With the softest of sighs Ikaruga wrote out the name of the last member of her foster family before striking it through with a straight line. He _had_ been a shinobi at one point, after all. A touch at the small of her back had a light smile grace the ravenette's lips; Naruto could always sense the mood. Looking over the ravenette smiled, the gesture brightening when he noticed how she acted and so returned it. God, she was going to miss him. His looks, his personality, his-

…

…inability to do the homework?

"Naruto-kun, why haven't you written anything?"

"Orphan." he announced blandly, raising a limb and pointing dramatically at his face. "Maybe there were other Uzumakis but I never thought to ask before. Psh, they probably weren't even a clan or anything, let alone a cool one."

Oh the irony.

"Be that as it may, you still need to write something." Kiriya glanced at the blond's empty paper and shook his head. "Even if it's only your own name."

SCRCH SCRCH

"Oh wait, I know!" Flipping the paper over, Naruto's hand became a blur as he started writing all over the white surface. Name after name appeared in orbit around his label, sporting names of their own and a small description of who they were. There was a guy named Iruka (teacher), Konohamaru (lackey), 'Old Man' Sarutobi (Hokage), Tsunade (Baa-chan/Hokage), and so on and so forth. He was starting to run out of room by the time it got to writing the names of his newest friends, squeezing them into the spots closest to his own. "Done!" he exclaimed, slapping the brush down and grinning in triumph at his imperfect mess.

"That's not exactly what I meant."

"Well yeah, but I've always thought of my friends and all that as the family I didn't have. Besides, that's why I kept the other side with only my name just in case."

"…fair enough."

Not much else of considerable note happened during the school day, up until the time the leaf ninja's farewell party finally went off without a hitch. Food was consumed and, somehow, sake found its way into the small beverage group. Ikaruga's first thought as the class rep was to confiscate the alcohol but it was a special occasion; she could look the other way for once. The entire atmosphere was giggly and light-hearted although a bittersweet smile wouldn't remove itself from Ikaruga's features. It was the last night Naruto (and Jiraiya) would be around, enmeshing themselves as a part of their lives. Instead of being supportive, the curvy woman simply couldn't deny how lost she'd feel for a time once he finally vanished.

"Ikaruga-san!" a youthful voice shouted out and making said person tilt her head to the side. She watched as Asuka flounced over with a slightly inebriated spring in her step, plopping down next to her senpai while miraculously not spilling a drop from her open container.

"Oh, Asuka-san. Are you enjoying the party?"

"Yup, yup! And you?" The blue-eyed female nodded along, getting a grin out of the younger amber-eyed one. "There's no reason to be sad, you know." she said suddenly, almost causing Ikaruga to drop her beverage (which didn't happen; her own drink was held safely in her lap).

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You're going to miss Naruto-san. But that's okay; we all are."

"Ah, yes…"

"But I don't want you feeling down in the dumps, and he helped me come up with a great idea! I made these before class ended after seeing what he did to his genealogy paper!" Quickly placing her cup down Asuka pulled out a few extra sheets of paper from behind her back and held them up near her face with a big, goofy grin.

Ikaruga found she couldn't form any words without a choking sound expelling from her throat.

It was set up the same way as the lineage assignment except both she and Katsuragi were in the slots where the parents would appear. Both were labeled along with small, well-drawn smiling caricatures of their faces. Between the pair directly in the center (but slightly lower) was Naruto's grinning mug, fox-faced and all. Lastly was the remaining three teenagers acting as the 'children' with Hibari's childish expression of happiness, Yagyuu's un-amused yet still pleasant demeanor, and last but not least Asuka herself.

"I made one for each of us. Naruto-san got me thinking, and it made me realize I think of all of us like a family as well. I mean, you know…" The busty brunette trailed off at her senpai's far-off expression, slowly scratching at her fair cheek with timid strokes. Honestly Asuka didn't understand just how big of an impact this was for Ikaruga and how meaningful the gesture was. It was true; they were a family. A very dysfunctional one but Ikaruga wouldn't trade them for the world.

A lungful of oxygen was slowly inhaled as the ravenette controlled her tears. Gently taking the piece from her kouhai's fingers and setting it off to the side, the third-year took Asuka into her arms and hugged her tightly. Originally confused, the feeling was tossed away as the brown-haired girl gladly returned the embrace and soon both were lost in a storm of giggles. A finger wiped away a stray tear on her flushed face that failed to contain itself as Ikaruga shook her head, allowing her now knee-length black hair to fan about their bodies until it settled down.

"Thank you, Asuka-san. This makes me incredibly happy. I feel so lucky to have a sister like you."

"You have all of us." she pointed out, gaining yet another warm smile. This was the kin she always yearned for; family that would love and respect her for who she is. Something that once only seemed like a dream, deluding herself and forcing any happiness into the deepest, darkest reaches of her consciousness. She loved her parents and yes, she even loved her brother. But Ikaruga would never respect them in the way she did her friends. They were her _new_ family and the five other Hanzo Academy students would never lose that status. She would lay her life down if need be and protect them from harm, and she knew unflinchingly they would all do the same.

Such a far cry from the first time she stepped onto school property.

Brilliant sapphire irises followed the muscular build of the solo shinobi as he held his fellow blonde aloft with one limb. Katsuragi was showing off her own impressive strength by keeping herself up with a single arm in a handstand, their palms pressed together tightly. Even more than that, the calm and collected Yagyuu sat atop Katsuragi's extended foot as the first-year slowly rotated her over-sized bamboo umbrella with lazy movements. With a yell the two kunoichi were thrown into the air before landing perfectly, all three standing in place as if they were circus performers. Hibari burst into applause, amazed by the exceptional show and the fact two of them did so while well on their way to being drunk.

Katsuragi laughed, using a hand to flick her own incredibly long hair back over her shoulder as her bangs pooled across the pale skin of her forehead. The hair, those sleek and maintained tresses that matched Ikaruga's both in volume and length, was now a symbol. Between the two gorgeous females, their long manes now stood for more than just an excuse to catch a certain boy's eye. It was symbolic; through all the trials and tribulations, fights and triumphs, jealousy and camaraderie, the growing of their hair was something the two of them did together and now stood for the powerful bond that grew between them.

And to think it was first over a boy…

The two smiled fondly as their eyes met, feeling a surge of emotion heat up their respective chests as Naruto realized his favorite girl was watching him goof off. Ikaruga was a goddess in human form and the jinchuriki simply couldn't believe his luck; how the hell a dead-last genin with a demon in his gut snagged such a girl as his own was unbelievable. Oh…one day he would have to reveal that fact to Ikaruga, but for once in his life such an event didn't scare him. Naruto accepted her, all of her, and there was no doubt in his mind she wouldn't do the same.

Head back to Konoha…do a few missions…maybe beat the shit out of Sasuke if they crossed paths…and request some vacation time. And it wasn't like he didn't have a slew of potential messengers to help keep in touch. He had five lovely ladies to update about his exploits. Naruto had to wonder if summoning was a two-way street; he'd have to speak to Jiraiya or Gamakichi to see if toads could call on their summoners. He really hoped so…it'd make returning so much easier.

Uzumaki Naruto could safely say he fell in love with her…and the idea was both terrifying and exhilarating all at once.

While he failed to muster the courage to say it aloud, one look between them and anyone could see it was reciprocated. Especially when the young ninja motioned for the two girls to join them. Asuka jumped right up but it took more coaxing from the blond to get her on her feet. An outstretched hand followed by a gentle tug and a firm arm around her waist. She blushed uncontrollably when he leaned in and planted a kiss on her cheek, the same side as the night of the Daidouji fight, to a cacophony of cat calls. Bless his lowered inhibitions thanks to alcohol intake; sober Naruto would have needed extra courage to do such a straightforward action.

"Naruto-kun…I'm going to miss you." she whispered as the pair stumbled over to the rest of their friends. He gave her a loving squeeze. For the rest of the party, neither teenager let go of their other half. And the duo mysteriously vanished at one point and none of the four remaining could smoke them out. Then again, their senses by then were dulled enough to be deemed useless and wound up turning into Katsuragi having her way with Asuka and Hibari while Yagyuu was torn between stepping in or continuing to watch her precious pinkette get fondled. Ikaruga and Naruto were soon forgotten.

Those two were off making sure their goodbye was one they'd never forget.

_The walls enclosing her heart were naught but rubble. Ikaruga, formerly an oppressive and unemotional person with no love for her fellow person, had finally broken through the proverbial shackles keeping her chained once and for all. The barrier and other unseen setbacks keeping the young woman from making meaningful relationships were no longer a part of the equation. They would not be back; her new family would make sure of it._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*Ikaruga Stats:

Birthdate: July 7th

Age: 18

Blood Type: Type-A

Height: 168cm

Measurement: B93-W59-H90

Hobby: Reading

Favorite Food: Green Tea/Kaiseki

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: Yay. It's done. I've been thinking on Ikaruga's for some time now. I hope I was able to properly convey the slow change from being an icy bitch into the big-sister type seen in the games, anime, and manga along with the addition of Naruto getting involved. And for those that don't get certain things, read Senran Kagura-Spark! It's the prequel, and where I started this one-shot._

_BTW, Ultimate Ninja Storm 3! I CANNOT WAIT. ONE WEEK LEFT. Bringing back boss battles, crazy fights, sealed hatred mode...it's gonna be so awesome. Generations was fine but it was literally just a brawler. The story mode was rather lame. But they're fixing that. Whoo._

_Now I need to do the homework I most desperately need to do._


	4. Hibari

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto then I obviously wouldn't have time to write fanfiction about it. And if I owned Senran Kagura…well, I'd also be Japanese and a much bigger pervert.

Hibari:

Hibari of Hanzo Academy was in over her head. She wanted to go back, to see her friends…to see Yagyuu-chan. But the busty pinkette knew it was but a farfetched dream for her to ever return to the ninja school she was formerly enrolled in. The female had fucked up…big time. Thanks to the trickery of an evil ninja and her own innocent, trusting nature she lost a rare artifact to the darker shinobi sect in town. Their Ultra Secret Ninja Scroll no longer resided in its original resting place, and for that Hibari banished _herself_ from her home until she was able to secure its return. Without it how could she ever face her friends again?

Or her pride?

It all started one fateful day when Hibari was feeling majorly down in the dumps. Her best friend and fellow first-year Yagyuu was badly hurt protecting the fifteen-year old from harm due to Hibari's actions and wound up unconscious in the school's medical wing. Feeling rather pathetic and weak about what her inactivity caused, the teenager learned from their teacher Kiriya-sensei about the power of a special item called the Ultra Secret Ninja Scroll and how it would give the rather fragile kunoichi the edge in battle to avenge her comrade's defeat.

With her chin-length rosette hair tied up into two small pigtails wrapped in black bows, a third bow woven into her bangs, and light blue eyes with oddly-shaped pink cloverleaf pupils, the freshman gave off the immediate air of a naïve, juvenile person. Her taijutsu couldn't even be labeled as a true _style_, more along the lines of a childish scuffle hiding surprisingly heavy hits on occasion, similar to how her personality could have belonged to a simple kid instead of a more mature woman. It totally defied the fact she had grown a fine, shapely figure and large breasts, and was actually quite adept at gathering intelligence and using certain weapons proficiently. The two opposites still mixed quite nicely and gained the ninja some admirers alongside the rest of her friends at Hanzo but she never seemed to pick up on them.

Probably due to Yagyuu's overprotective personality shielding her from their lustful advances…

In the end, though, sweet little Hibari used her smarts to track down the ninpo scroll hidden away inside the school and took it to the fight. The problem with the outcome was that she had been tricked; Kiriya wasn't even Kiriya at all. He was actually a expertly disguised puppet made to look like her instructor so the girl would feel obligated in seeking out her academy's secret weapon and taking it off the property. Hibari was dragged into a battle against the mastermind of the plot from Hebijou, one voluptuous senior named Haruka, but in the end the pinkette was defeated and her scroll stolen.

Feeling despair at her shortcomings and yet another failure Hibari walked off into the night. She had been the last in her class as a kunoichi despite rather high scores in everything except the practicals but even with everyone's encouragement she knew she'd never be as great as her peers. Even coming from a long-standing shinobi family did nothing to raise her apparent potential. With no other options coming to mind, the bunny-summoner decided on one last act; infiltration of the Snake Girl's Academy to recover her stolen parchment and return it to its rightful place.

Ironically enough Hibari was welcomed into the evil fold without difficulty. Haruka had some sort of obsession with the pink-haired female and vouched for the girl, uncaring even when Hibari flat-out alluded to retaking her scroll for herself. Unlike the good ninjas, the dark took any and all potential students that wished to join. Prior bonds meant nothing to those that preferred finishing their missions by any means necessary. So without much fanfare the first-year found herself swapping her beloved white and navy blue uniform for a black and red one before being taken on a tour of the grounds hosted by the queen herself, Haruka.

Compared to Hanzo (school building and grounds), Hebijou was at least twice as big. Hanzo was actually a civilian school with the hidden shinobi side intertwined within and used only by those that knew of its secret whereas Snake Girls was completely ninja-centric. Hebijou was crafted from the remains of an old, off-limits temple formerly known as a tourist attraction that was pretty much written off the maps and thus harder to find…while Hanzo's location stood proudly among the city limits. Hanzo was coed; Hebijou only enrolled females. These differences were glaring, as was the way the students themselves trained. To Hibari it seemed barbaric. The duration for exercises lasted far longer than what seemed humane and anyone that failed to properly follow procedure was forcefully reminded of their disappointment.

Usually via a kunai or some other painful cue.

From there she was introduced to her new classmates. It was only a few others, including Haruka herself, but the busty brunette with the pink bow in her curled hair failed to show her around to the countless other learners roaming the campus. The puppeteer only seemed interested in keeping her around the five highest-ranked at Hebijou. If that was a boon, she didn't know. Haruka had a fetish for controlling others and turning those she took an interest in into her own personal 'dolls'. Haruka mentioned that, as Hibari was now one of her comrades, the pinkette was safe from such a fate. It didn't stop the beautiful woman from hanging off her at every turn though and causing the freshman to still feel as though she wouldn't sleep soundly at night.

"-paying attention?"

"Hmm?" Hibari responded quietly, breaking from her silent reverie and turning her multicolored eyes towards her tour guide with a curious expression. Haruka gazed back with a mixture of amusement and exasperation. One pale hand rested on her cocked hip while the other simply hung at her side. Eyelids fluttered as she quickly took in her surroundings, noticing that during her internal reverie the pair had continued walking around. Or in the Snake Girls' case, walking and talking. Hibari noticed the two had wound up somewhere inside and possibly underground, with the entire room covered in thick wooden prison cells that lined a thin hallway.

"Ah, so cute~!" Haruka squealed, grasping her glowing cheeks at the pinkette's innocent expression before calming and setting her hands at her waist. "But I asked if you were paying attention. Come now, Hibari. It's rude to daydream when one is trying to give you a basic rundown of your new premises."

"Sorry…"

"No matter. Anyways, as I was saying this is the dungeon." the taller girl mentioned dismissively. "It's normally used for any traitors to the cause, although lately we've only had one…guest. A man our academy's founder captured on one of his latest outings to his homeland. I'm unsure as to what he has in mind but we've merely kept him locked in captivity until it's finally decided what we're going to do with him. We were told to make sure he, in no way possible, is allowed to escape. Tranquilizers do not seem to work as long as we'd like for some reason so we mostly shrink his meal portions instead to induce a forced starvation."

"That's not nice at all! Hibari doesn't agree!"

"It doesn't matter whether or not you agree with your orders. Only that you follow them and make sure they're complete. We keep the prisoner detained and that's that." Haruka watched as her newest comrade rushed off, peering into the different cells in her search for the boy in question. Finally in a flare of her black pleated skirt she stopped in front of one barred compartment and gasped, hands flying to her mouth in shock. Hibari barely even noticed when the busty brunette strolled up beside her and crossed her arms underneath her large bosom, pronouncing them even more.

"Oh…great…come to fuck with me more?"

The voice was raspy. Tired. Coming from a throat long in need of refreshments. Hibari stepped closer to gain a better look at the man locked inside the jail cell. The first thing she could make out was a set of bright blue irises piercing through the darkness permeating the area. His spiky blond locks looked rather dull while his skin had taken on a pale tint due to the incarceration. His clothes consisted of what looked like orange pants, black sandals, and a matching orange jacket with long black sleeves over a black t-shirt left unzipped to reveal a small aquamarine jewel looped around his neck by a thin chain. The outfit had seen better days though; appearing in need of a good wash, grimy in places, and thinned in others. Squinting her eyes Hibari was able to notice the fact he seemingly had a trio of lines on each of his cheeks, giving him a set of animal whiskers. Ooooh, just like her bunnies!

Then she noticed what kept him stuck in the room.

Shackled to both of his arms was a heavy-looking set of manacles that even a strongman from the circus would have trouble breaking inlaid with weird pictures glowing a faint, wispy blue color. They ended against the cot bolted to the floor, allowing him enough space to reach the nearby sink and toilet but unable to cross to the thick bars. He gave a genial wave to Hibari having no idea who she was but scowled at Haruka's innocent smirk. His chains jangled with every movement.

"Simply showing around a new student. No need to grow excited about me coming to see you."

"Just 'cause you're hot, lady, doesn't mean shit. Get over yourself."

"You're incredibly lucky I'm forbidden from turning you into one of my dolls." she uttered edgily. The blond flapped one of his hands like a mouth, further causing the bow-wearing girl to sigh and shake her head as the tension flowed from her body alongside her breath. "And you wonder why we don't grace you with our presence more often."

"Yeah well…let me out for awhile and I'll show you just how grateful I can really be."

"Even with those seals constricting your chakra we've already learned how resourceful you can be. Yomi-chan is still swearing vengeance upon your head and Hikage-chan continues to blush whenever your name is mentioned." The boy rubbed his chin gently, grinning mischievously in remembrance while Hibari gaped at the pair. Not only because she felt confused by what was happening but also thanks to the fact he apparently did something so…appalling it caused the one girl around lacking credible emotion to actually suffer from embarrassment. Wait until Katsu-nee heard about-

…oh. Right…

"I like your hair color." he said suddenly, flashing another grin towards Hibari. "Reminds me of home."

"Oh…um, thank you!"

"Now now, no flirting with Hibari-chan." Well…that was totally an order and not a suggestion. "I suppose we should be moving on soon anyways; there's more to see and more to do."

"Aw come on, Haruka! Don't come and visit suddenly then leave me hanging! It's boring as hell down here! The guards don't say shit when they actually walk through and I've got nothing to do down here but dick around!"

"I know. Our electronics pick up on that. A pity it lacks sound but the visual quality more than makes up for the deficiency." she giggled, pointing towards the surveillance camera silently beeping from the corner of his cell. Hibari flushed. The prisoner glowered again although a tint of red soiled his features.

"I didn't mean it like that." he deadpanned.

"Perhaps…but will anything you do matter in the end regardless? Better to do certain things now while you still can." Gently grasping the pinkette's arm she began to guide the younger female away towards the stairs. Both well-endowed girls heard the sharp rustling of his handcuffs as he tried to rush towards the door but expectantly came up short. His shout and curses caused Haruka to devolve into another bout of giggles, even as he began to holler down the hall at their retreating backs.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Hey! Dammit Haruka! That's too ominous! Just let me out!" He was quiet for a moment before Hibari heard the last of his tirade as the pair began their ascent. "And bring me something to drink and more toilet paper! Sheesh!"

"What did you mean by that, Haruka-san? Hibari has to agree it didn't sound…pleasant." The beautiful brunette proceeded to simply rub Hibari's shoulder fondly before stepping away, the heels of her school loafers clacking loudly in the empty corridors.

"Nothing much. No need to worry your pretty little head about it." she finished. "Now come along; let's show you to your quarters. They're right next to mine!~"

Hibari allowed herself to be dragged away but was unable to keep herself from peeking over her shoulder towards the detention level's stairway. What was _chakra_? Why did Haruka-san say those things that she did? But most importantly, the pretty but childish first-year had missed out on one crucial piece of information. What was his name? And, she supposed…

_Why was he so important to be kept locked up like he was?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you're Hibari, right? Nice to meet you I guess. I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

Well. That was easy enough.

The sun had already set and risen once again in its endless cycle before the female finally mustered up enough courage to return to the school's lower levels and confront the puzzling blond wrapped in chains. Hibari, as a student, had free rein of the grounds and anything within them that her level of clearance allowed. Well…except for the Ultra Secret Ninja Scroll. If she even did so much as look at it Haruka would probably do all she could to show Hibari why that wasn't such a good idea. She would find a way to steal back the item and correct her mistake…but how, she didn't have much of a clue.

Once her escort went off to do her own thing, Hibari padded down to the prison and took what would soon become her customary spot in front of the wide bars.

The freshman didn't exactly understand why she spent nearly all of her downtime conversing with a detainee but it was actually a rather stimulating use of her freedom. From what she understood given their conversations, Hibari learned Naruto was kept down in the dark, sparsely lit room for at least a couple months. He was a shinobi too! Although the boy kept mum about what school he belonged to. The cute girl didn't pursue it anymore after that; he was nice enough and not formally involved with Hebijou. The male was the closest thing she'd have to a normal dialogue about non-dark things and didn't want to alienate him simply because she was being stubborn.

Once Hibari had gained his trust somewhat and he realized she wasn't trying to wring him of information for nefarious purposes Naruto started to answer more and more of the questions she had. What was chakra (a fusion of spiritual and physical energy that allowed him to do amazing things), his reason for being a ninja (to be acknowledged), and any other random tidbit her innocent mind could come up with to just keep him talking. He might have put on a strong front, joking and laughing like they were out on the town, but the pinky was able to see through his attempts and what he was doing. Naruto was scared-no, not exactly _scared_. Nervous she guessed. Haruka's words rattled him and with his chakra sealed and body tied down, there wasn't much he could do to protect himself once their good graces finally ran out.

He felt completely defenseless and kept expecting to wake up to a pair of malevolent golden eyes staring down at his weakened body strapped to an operating table.

In turn Naruto would pretty much ask Hibari nearly the same questions to keep the conversation going. She believed she wasn't a very good ninja, especially with how her self-esteem had plummeted recently, but continued to try her best despite the fact everyone else seemed better than her. She loved her friends dearly and enjoyed every single moment she spent with them. It took about a week of idle chatter and growing confidence before it finally came to a head. Maybe it was because of Hibari's trusting nature or…perhaps she finally had a sympathetic ear in the snake's den but everything she had been repressing came spilling forth after the blond asked what she thought her nindo should be and the pink-loving woman couldn't stem the tide. Such an easy question became incredibly complicated as she tried to come up with a proper answer and it devolved into her baring her soul instead. Her fears about the future, her dread over the 'what ifs' such as what if Yagyuu didn't recover and what if she could never retrieve the scroll, and similar problems about how she could never live up to her family's talent or even if they'd disown her for the way she just could not gain any sort of advantage.

Hibari was in tears by the end of her emotional rant, sniffling and rubbing at her multicolored eyes as she sat outside the dark cell of a boy she still barely knew.

Naruto remained quiet throughout her entire outburst. The female teenager didn't ask for him to respond in any way but her bleary eyes sought out his half-shadowed body in the gloomy basement while pleading for him to just tell her _something_. Reassure her like Asuka-chan or Yagyuu-chan. Tell her that her fears were sound and she should just give up on being a kunoichi. He wasn't as close to her like the other busty girls and so maybe he wouldn't try and sugarcoat anything she needed to hear. But the silence was deafening to her fragile state. He needed to say something. SOMETHING! Anything…please…

There was a ringing in her ears from where she ended her rant on a shrill note. Still, the rabbit-loving gal was able to make out the slight crinkle of chains above the strenuous beating of her heart (and also surprised none of the guards had rushed in to see what the racket was about). Naruto had moved from his spot sitting on the bed until he was now positioned directly in front of Hibari, as close as he could be to her and the bars before the irons snapped taut and allowed him no more respite. The blue of his eyes exuded sadness and, even in Hibari's own fickle emotional state, she wanted to reach out and hug him. Hugs always made her feel better. It always worked for the others as well. And the blond really looked like he could use one.

Too bad the second she reached through the openings she'd have about six different kunoichi bearing down on her.

Finally as her sniffling died down and her mind and soul felt a little lighter, Naruto began to talk. It wasn't about anything the freshman originally spoke about, or giving a positive/negative review on her life choices. He simply began to tell something that Hibari simply found herself enraptured by.

"Hey, Hibari…let me tell you a story about an orphan…"

That night as Hibari slipped underneath her futon and readjusted the simple robe she was given for pajamas, she knew for a fact she'd be restless until dawn. There was no possible way she'd be able to calm herself enough with her thoughts going a mile a minute. His tale…was so sad in the beginning. But the underlying determination the boy radiated was simply awe-inspiring. To start off as a zero, terrible at his studies and essentially ignored, pushing his way through the oppression with sheer force of will and winding up discovering people who did care for him as he became a respectable shinobi was breathtaking. It might have been meant as a teaching narrative but Hibari secretly liked the fact he added in a bunch of special effects to give it a twist. Like fighting demons taller than buildings or calling forth _actual, _real-life summoned animals and not the pseudo-kind she was familiar with.

It still sounded so cool though.

By the end of the story the Uzumaki teen had a small, gentle smile on his face as he took in his newest friend's amazed expression. What a sense of honor and integrity to his morals. She happily thanked him for it but in the end just had to ask _why. _"Because if the boy in the story could prove he could prove everyone wrong, then someone like you sure as hell can. I don't think you're weak. You've told me about your friends and how they're always willing to pick you up when you fall down. Especially that Yagyuu girl. It's great to know she's always willing to protect you, and I'm not saying to take advantage of it or tell her to stop because teamwork is great, but you have to prove you can stand tall on your own sometimes. The only thing holding yourself back from getting stronger is you. But don't be afraid to act selfish sometimes…I've only just realized that a little while ago."

"Ah…ah…t-thank you, Naruto." Hibari placed her hands on her thighs and bowed gratefully, an embarrassed blush tinting her pale cheeks before lifting her head and grinning at him through the gloom. It felt…nice to hear someone new admit they believed in her. Having her friends say it was one thing; like friction it would start to wear down from repeated use whenever she couldn't seem to make any progress. If the unnamed ninja in the blond's rather long and detailed story could do it, then Hibari supposed it wouldn't hurt to try and train more. Even after she was tired or ready to give up, well, perhaps she could push on then a little while longer.

After bidding him goodnight and returning to the upper levels of Hebijou, one had to literally shake the pretty pink-haired kunoichi to grab her attention and break her from her thoughts. Ah…well, Haruka might have wrapped her in a more-than-friendly hug and did something to her breasts but the essence was the same. The five Snake Girls noted their newest comrade appeared rather subdued after her latest venture with the third male ever to set foot on their academy's land and Hibari actually had to put her foot down when she heard talk of disciplining him for making the rabbit-summoner sad.

Her voice may have been timid but the point was put across. No one else mentioned it anymore after that although Mirai kept shooting the busty pinkette dirty looks and Yomi was gnawing on her thumbnail. After a relaxing bath Hibari shuffled into her dorm room and spent the entire night tossing and turning. At breakfast the next day the cute young gal had dark bags under her eyes (to Haruka's imminent horror) but when Hibari asked for help with her hand-to-hand, there was a bit of fire glowing behind those two-toned eyeballs of hers.

Tired and sweaty, the next time the female strode down to the dungeon after her training session she did so with a bright but weary spring in her step.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Say, Naruto-kun…"

"Yeah?"

"How come you've never asked Hibari to get you out of your cell?"

Said boy pondered the question as he munched on the meager lunch given to him by the bubbly girl moments before she sat down and leaned her back against his cage. Why hadn't he ever done that? It was a legitimate question and what really surprised the blond was it took at least another week after the character development speech for her to finally bring it up. So why didn't he ever try and persuade the pinkette to open his door and unlock his bindings?

"Hmmm…I don't really know, Hibari-chan. You don't have a key, do you." It was not a question he asked. More of a fact. As far as he knew, there were only two keys in existence able get these damn chakra drainers off his wrists; one with the purple-haired (and epitome of the sexy instructor stereotype) Suzune and the other was passed around between the other five top Hebijou girls for safekeeping. For one she'd have to steal the object without their notice and then free him. From there they'd both be outcasts and the order to bring them down would be sent out.

It probably wouldn't bode well (most likely) for a weakened jinchuriki and low confidence kunoichi against the overwhelming force living within the walls.

Plus the Ultra Secret Ninja Scroll would still be in their hands.

"No, I don't."

"And I don't want you getting in trouble."

"But you're my friend! We haven't known each other that long but you've helped Hibari a lot!" The buxom female was a really good judge of character. Perhaps because others let their guard down and acted less rigid when faced with her naïve persona and way of thinking. But she could easily tell after all this time that Naruto was in no way trying to deceive her, or was some sort of elaborate plot by Hebijou to…I don't know, learn more about Hanzo by having her start trusting someone 'not' affiliated with the darker ninja faction. He really was just a poor, unfortunate person being held in captivity indefinitely. It was the same reason Hibari was now so conflicted about ever fighting the Snake Girls should she ever return to her old school; there was literally no large difference between her buddies at Hanzo and newer ones here at Hebijou.

They were all girls merely doing their best to become respectable ninja. All had their own fears, beliefs, likes, dislikes…the divergence between them was the notion of _light _and _dark_. As someone with experience seeing both sides of the coin, the developed pinkette was having more trouble as of late in wondering why they all just couldn't get along. It felt like a slap to the face for her inexperienced notion of formerly seeing the world in straight black and white, right and wrong. Who cared if their path to mission success varied? Hibari sure didn't anymore!

"And if you got in trouble before freeing me how would I be able to defend you? Don't worry about it. I've got a plan to get out."

"But will it work?" she asked quietly, peering over her shoulder into his cell with an incredibly cute pout. He just shrugged.

"I'd like to think so."

"Well…okay. But if you need any help then let Hibari know."

"Sure."

Naruto's metal tray slid out from the small rectangular opening placed at the bottom of the bars. It allowed those on the outside to get items inside, and vice-versa, without entering or exiting and running the risk of going near the inmate. The former Hanzo recruit pulled the plate closer and started tapping out a rhythm with her finger, racking her brain for something else to talk about. There wasn't much going on lately in the matter of news…

"Sooooo…doesn't it get boring down here?" Naruto's strangled cry immediately set Hibari into a flurry of action, hopping to her feet with wide eyes and a kunai appearing in her hands as she stared worriedly into the dark. As her breasts finally stopped bouncing within the tight black school shirt and heart beating wildly in her chest, the pinkette was able to see her male friend clutching his scalp and rolling around on the floor near his bunk. Did he hurt himself? What was wrong?

"Oh my god it's unexciting as fuck, there's nothing to do besides pushups and then counting how many times I do them and I JUST WANNA GET OUT AND RUN OR SOMETHING! ARG!" He suddenly stopped, crawling on his hands and knees towards the girl until his bindings lost their slack. Still, he reached for her like a man at the end of his rope and a wild look in his eyes. "I haven't…I haven't had any ramen in so long, Hibari-chan…so, so long…they won't allow me to eat it…any flavor will do…" Now lying flat on his stomach, he stuck out a trembling hand as far as it could go before its strength disappeared and fell to the stone ground with a dull thump. "I'm forgetting what it tastes like…"

"A-are you o-okay?" His quiet response was a low gurgle. Sufficiently worried now, the curvy ninja swiftly pocketed her knife within the pleats of her skirt and scooped up the metal tray on the ground. "I'll get you some ramen! Just don't die on Hibari!"

"If you do I'll love you forever Hibari-chan!" Thankfully the childlike kunoichi was already at the stairs because Naruto's suddenly powerful yell caused her to trip up a step and nearly fall to her knees. Steadying herself, the pretty pinkette shook her head before resuming her rush back towards the school's spacious cafeteria (which was still in use despite most girls simply buying their own groceries or eating out). L-love? Only her father ever told her that before! No other man ever said it, even jokingly, to Hibari and she wasn't even going to count all the instances her friends (all females before Naruto) and other family members told her so. The blond didn't mean it any other way besides gratitude, so why was it…

Poor Hibari remained flustered throughout the entire trip and wouldn't admit to anyone's innocent questioning in the halls as to why her entire face was burning red. That, and why she ordered 'the best, tastiest ramen bowl' that could possibly be made. It wouldn't hurt if he was given a treat every once in awhile…right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Today was a good day! Well, better than most others she had! Sure, Hibari got her butt kicked _again_ during her training with the others but **she was able to get a hit in on** **Homura**, which actually disrupted the sword-using brunette's concentration for just long enough to allow the pinkette an avenue to try and set off the trap she subtly placed near the beginning of the match. It didn't go as planned and she was wrapped up tight in a full-body bind before she knew what hit her but hey! Just the fact she was able to disturb the de facto leader of Hebijou's top quintet was a major win in her books.

She still had a long way to go but the extra practice was already starting to pay off.

The cheerful teen hummed to herself as she skipped down the staircase, feeling rather chipper despite the fact she still it still felt like there was rope burn on certain parts of her figure where the wires pulled too snugly. Was there a point to them circling each boob tightly and digging into her crotch? That seemed like something Katsu-nee would do before one of her grope-fests…or Haruka. She hoped the soreness wouldn't last too long…or she'd be fidgeting all day and touching herself just to try and soothe the pain.

Not one dirty thought was born in her mind from the way she rationalized that.

Anyways…hopping off the last step Hibari began her strut towards the only occupied cell to gloat about how she hadn't sucked during her exercises. She might have still been in last place but damn it felt good to show some real promise. And it was all thanks to the shinobi locked away underground. As long as she kept this up then hopefully it wouldn't take forever to steal back the scroll without being caught herself and breaking the truce she claimed as a student. But wait…that would mean leaving Naruto behind once she returned to Hanzo with her pride again…

Ah, but maybe if the others weren't too mad at her for running off she could convince them to return and bust him out? Five was better than one, and once Naruto wasn't restricted to the cell anymore they'd have another set of hands.

Hibari paused in her musings when she heard a new voice speaking from the area around Naruto's prison. Incredibly curious (since she was the only one to come down here), the pink-haired teen sidled up against the wall without a sound and peeked around the corner. Black uniform but with midriff-baring top, loose white socks, tanned skin, dark brown ponytail tied up with a white ribbon and hanging down to her legs? Only one person around held those characteristics: Homura. But why was she here? As far as Hibari knew, the brunette had no reason to grace the blond with an audience. Pressing back up against the wall the freshman focused her ears to listen in.

"All you have to do is enroll in the school and pledge your allegiance. That's all."

"In case you didn't notice, which is actually pretty offensive, I'm a guy." Naruto said dryly. "Besides the obvious difference in the size of our chests I'd drop my pants and show you another reason but that just runs the risk of something I'd like to keep getting cut off."

Homura sighed, one hand rising to cup her forehead while the other set itself against the skirt riding on her hips. "Look- I'm trying to help you out here. The academy's founder is rumored to be returning soon and once he does, that's it. You'll be dragged out of there and thrown to Haruka, and while she can be as smooth as silk, once she's given the green light you'll find yourself strapped to a table faster than you can say 'ninja'."

"Huh. And I thought nearly all of you Snake Girls were bitches."

"I can see where you get that-" Homura grinned wryly. "-but we're not as malicious as you're lead to believe. Sure, we've all got our quirks…some more than others…but we're still just schoolgirls getting our education and doing our best to become stellar kunoichi. It's just we tend to be considered dark ninja instead of a bunch of goody two-shoes."

"Yeah. That's something I heard from Hibari-chan. The only problem is I don't get to see what your peaceful personalities are like when I've been chained to the bed all this time. Maybe you're all just playing her? Who knows?"

"And that's what I'm saying! Just join the school and you'll be let out and see whatever you want! Sure, you'll be a guy in Hebijou but is it _really _that bad? Just think of all the girls you can hit on. That's something you'd enjoy, right? You're not as innocent as you'd like us to believe. You might be sneaky but I've still noticed the way those eyes of yours keep dropping lower than my face." The brunette's bluish-grey orbs sparkled mischievously as Naruto quickly looked away. For a moment Hibari broke her concentration to stare down at her own breasts, unable to see anything below the mounds while she pondered what Homura just stated.

Naruto's voice starting up again stopped the pinkette from looking and once again leaning in to listen. "Shut up…geez. And no offense to you, I guess, but I seriously hate snakes. My summons don't like them either and I'd never hear the end of it from them. More to the point; your 'founder' guy? He's pure evil. Not the 'neutral' evil you girls represent. But that fucker will kill or destroy anyone or anything that gets in his way. He only looks out for himself and everyone else is considered collateral. He tricked my friend into turning his back on our village and murdered people I cared for! He's tried to kill _me_ on several occasions simply because the bastard was worried I'd get in his way! And you expect me to just smile and put on a uniform and pretend like none of that happened? NO FRICKIN' WAY!"

Had he more space to move, Homura figured the jinchuriki would have either been gripping the bars as his voice steadily rose in volume, or even through said bars to roughly grab and shake her by the shirt. Okay. After all of that she understood why he was so against joining them and not simply because of the gender differentiation. It was worth a try though; the sextuple sword-wielding woman took care of her comrades and, even though it wasn't exactly the same thing, thought she would try to make the situation easier on their single prisoner. The ponytailed-female had witnessed some of the things spliced by her classmate (who mentioned they were ideas given to her by the founder) and it caused Homura to shiver nervously when she was alone.

As far as she knew Naruto wouldn't survive.

"Okay. Whatever. I tried." Homura's lengthy hair swayed as she shook her head back and forth before spinning on the spot and shrugging her shoulders in defeat. "You seem like a nice kid when you're not annoying and I thought I'd try and give you an exit from death. Hebijou welcomes anyone. Even men I suppose if we bent the rules just this once but you're just being a stubborn blond." She started to walk away with a parting '_have_ _fun' _before turning the corner and stopping near the edge of the staircase while staring straight ahead. "Maybe you can convince him." she finished before ascending the lift and disappearing from sight.

A moment or so passed before Hibari dropped from the ceiling, embarrassed at being unable to hide her presence fully regardless of the steps she took to fix that. She was always getting caught; looks like she'd have to add another line to her already long list of needed improvements. Hibari even thought the second girl would mock her for being so easy to find after the way she actually earned a point against Homura, so this was surprising. Not much was said when she finally stood in front of the fuming blond, in the exact space her Snake Girls' comrade stood only minutes before. The pink-haired student wasn't exactly sure how to start things off now, having taken to fidgeting with her short pigtails instead while he glared at the stone flooring.

"…so…what's up?" he eventually asked.

Hibari blinked before her lips automatically lifted into a wan smile and she dropped to sit on the ground. If Naruto didn't want to talk about it right now then she guessed that was alright. Even as a new friend, the pair had grown close at a fast rate and the ex-Hanzo would be devastated if the blond were to die. Swallowing the small lump in her throat, Hibari schooled her voice with childish excitement as the large-breasted girl dove into her story about getting one over on Homura and the progress she felt she was making.

Her enthusiasm slowly turned genuine as cloverleaf pupils picked out the grin spreading over his face as Hibari finished recounting her tale. Another half hour was spent talking about what the bunny-lover could do to keep her improvement on an upward slope, with Naruto trying to explain ways he trained but for someone who couldn't handle the massive regiment he normally put himself through. In the end it devolved into pretty much wearing weights, practicing over and over, and sharpening the skills she already had.

That night as Hibari ran her comb through her hair before bed she vowed she'd at least make an attempt to at least check the security around the pilfered scroll. There was no need for her to take Homura's advice and convince him to change allegiance; the boy's beliefs were too strong and his pride wouldn't allow him to work with a man that wronged him so greatly. The pinkette would snoop around tomorrow when the others were relaxing in their rooms. Hibari only hoped it went off without a hitch.

She didn't want the boy who made her heart unconsciously beat faster as of late to die either.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now this was quite the turn around.

No longer was Naruto alone in the dungeons and left to wait until he'd finally escape, or be dragged from his cell. Hibari was thrown into one of the rooms a few over from his and it angered the blond to see her look so downtrodden. The pinkette was caught after listening in on a private meeting between the Hebijou Five and Dougen, the secretive headmaster of the school. He was the one with Hibari's prize and the reason she had to change sides in the first place.

Haruka standing outside the bars clad in her revealing pink and white Ninja Turn Over didn't help Hibari's assurance either. One look was confusing enough; a multi-colored ensemble that looked like a two-piece bathing suit and gold trim with a wide space to show off her cleavage, white stockings and straps, pink heels, and an overly bulky laboratory cloak with row upon row of colored vials strapped inside. The brunette continued to ignore Naruto's shouts for her to get lost. But the busty gal just had to gloat about the day's proceedings; how the female's friends were currently assaulting the school to rescue their missing fifth, and that if the Hebijou contingent lost (which was highly unlikely, she added) then a technique placed upon them at enrollment would activate and end their lives.

And who would've thought that there would be a third convict stuffed in the cell next to Hibari's?

"You shouldn't have done that either…Suzune-sensei."

The purple-haired teacher in the hip-hugging black skirt, lacy thigh-highs and garter set, frilly white blouse left half unbuttoned simply because it couldn't contain the mass of her chest, and glasses sat quietly in her spot in the dungeon, not willing to rise to Haruka's teasing. Suzune was arrested for treason against the academy, giving away the hidden location to the good ninja and therefore believed to be a liability. After all the shapely woman was once a student at Hanzo Gakuen under the alias Rin before she was thought to be KIA on a mission. Who's to say she still possessed some feelings for her former academy? Suzune's actions as of late made the headmaster Dougen no longer trust her-

-and so here she was.

After Haruka finally left to help deal with the intruders and Hibari attempted to ask the incarcerated teacher questions, only finally receiving answers when the pinkette mentioned one of Rin's old adventures. Suzune was impressed with the teen's words and how it took rather specific training to discover the purplenette's old movements. So impressed…she no longer felt the need to sit around and let events play out by themselves while she wasted time. Her cell exploded outwards from the force of her Ninja Turn Over and the guards (who finally decided to show their asses for once) were knocked unconscious in a flash. The voluptuous kunoichi's final sentence to the freshman essentially dictated that any true ninja would stake their lives to get whatever they wanted.

Then she stepped in front of Naruto's gloomy chamber.

The two stared at each other in the candlelight before the teacher reached for the small of her back and pulled forth a small item from the space. Whatever the object was, Hibari couldn't make it out but when she tossed it inside his cell it released a dull thud accompanied with a jingle of metal. Silence reigned between the pair before she heard Naruto finally speak. "…I could kiss you right now." A spike of jealousy hit the freshman, especially when the older woman smirked beneath her new facemask, but the moment passed then Suzune/Rin vanished in a swirl of violet flower petals. Her parting words sent the whiskered male into a grinning fit:

"The man that put you in there has finally returned."

Hibari's focus momentarily faltered when she noticed a set of prison keys right near the bars of her cell; her tiny squeal of surprise overshadowed by the (possibly maniacal) laughter now emanating from the blond. Her small fingers reached through the bars in triumph but the pinkette pulled back as a second feminine hand snatched her prize right out from under her. Haruka had returned and wouldn't let the girl run out and warn everyone of the curse hanging over those from Hebijou. Something Hibari asked made Haruka pause; it soon induced a recollection of the trials thrown at her during the brunette's youth. As the taller girl continued to speak of her spirit-killing home life before being brought to the school, her words broke off as a male voice stopped her mid-sentence.

"Well good thing you were so focused on Hibari."

"Oh?" Haruka strolled over to his cage with a sharp clack of her feminine shoes, starched white coat billowing out behind her as she moved and infuriating smirk still painted on. "And what makes you say that, Naruto-san?"

"Because…this." He held up his arms, shaking his wrists along with their distinct _lack_ of manacles keeping him contained. A few interlocking links on each chain was slightly worn down as if a file had been taken to the metal. The brunette's shocked gasp lasted only for a moment as she realized he had been slowly but surely freeing himself by subtly scraping them against the floor, even if that point was now moot. "Y'know, you were always so smug and creepy but now that you spoke about how screwed up your childhood was I can see why you've turned out like you did. But…" A clone popped into existence for the first time in quite awhile, grinning just as widely as the original when the pair of blonds placed their hands together about six inches apart.

The glowing, spinning orb of energy was one hell of a surprise.

As the dust and wood splinters finished clattering about, Naruto stepped proudly through the newly demolished wall. His body parted the sawdust haze as he strode up to the immodestly dressed female in the pink and white garter set with a purpose in his stance. "…do you want your ass-kicking before or after Orochimaru gets his?"

"How much of a challenge do you possibly think you could give me?" Haruka remarked slyly, though she was unable to contain the bead of sweat from rolling down her temple. "Months in captivity does not make a body stronger."

Knuckles popped loudly as Naruto clenched his fists. "Guess I better use you as a warm up then."

"WAIT!" Hibari was on her feet, fingers tight around the bars as she watched them both with trepidation. "Hibari will do it…to fight Haruka-san."

"Oh?" Both the buxom brunette and single male spoke in unison before glancing at each other momentarily. The hesitant Hebijou transfer student remained still for a split second, only to nod furiously and quickly morph into her pink track jacket with Hanzo crest, navy blue bloomers, pink loose socks and sneakers. The glow from her Ninja Turn Over illuminated most of the room with a soft cherry light and as it dispelled Hibari raised a fist towards the sky.

"Hibari won't make the others worry about me anymore! I'll do my best, all by myself!"

Shrugging to herself Haruka waltzed over to the pinkette's cage and stuck the key in the lock, watching the small door slide upwards towards the ceiling. "If that's what you wish then who am I to disagree? You claim you want to warn the others about the curse and yet make it so none of us die…so why don't you try me out first? To see if you have it in you to truly beat us without _beating_ us?" The eldest of the three even took a look over her shoulder to stare into Naruto's watchful eyes. "Don't you have somewhere to be then?" she finished with a flirty wink.

Naruto frowned but nodded nonetheless.

He really didn't want to leave her alone because Haruka _was _stronger than the young first-year, but coddling her at such a significant time of her growth would be more detrimental than good. Especially when Hibari herself finally had the confidence to claim it was her fight and no one else's. "Huh…I guess you have this one then. Show her what you can do, Hibari-chan!" Tightening the knot on his hitai-ate (now back in its proper and thoroughly missed spot around his forehead) the boy from the Elemental Nations made for the stairs. "Good luck. I'll see you when this is all over."

Naruto could sense the Snake Sannin's vile chakra which was rather amazing considering the boy was nothing close to being a sensor. It was almost like…Orochimaru was flashing an inviting beacon for the Kyuubi's jinchuriki and the assistance alone brought a grim smile to his lips. There was no way he would let the slimy fucker get the advantage a second time. Even if he had to call on his tenant for a quick boost, the snake summoner would be going down. And knowing Orochimaru's eccentric personality it was a sure bet he would be alone, waiting for the blond with a taunt on his tongue and a bevy of techniques to unleash.

Not this time buddy.

Besides, he had to return in one piece for Hibari's sake.

All around the school fights were breaking out as the ninja of Hanzo clashed against their counterparts from the darker side of the shinobi world. It would be an eye opener for the lot of them as, just as Hibari did, the battles would prove to one another that they weren't truly so different as originally believed to be. The war would span the entire school before Hebijou's principal Dougen would eventually betray them all by unifying the pair of opposing forbidden scrolls, only for the two separate contingents of girls to join forces and beat him down with their combined might, finishing with a kamikaze attack on the man by Suzune that dropped them into the burning ruins of their former offices. A pity as the man had the entire academy rigged with explosives to go off when at his whim…Haruka, Yomi, Homura, Mirai, and Hikage would bid their uncertain new friendship goodbye with Hibari, Ikaruga, Asuka, Yagyuu, and Katsuragi by taking on a most noble route: staying behind to rescue those Snake Girls still trapped within the school's grounds.

Hanzo's elite survived the ensuing explosion…the rest were considered MIA.

As for Naruto? It was rather breathtaking once they were able to discover his location. Ask any of the girls and they would tell you that a humongous amphibian and skyscraper-sized snake were locked in a heated melee right on the outskirts of the institute. Aboard the large toad wielding a massive sword was a minuscule orange speck that eventually fell off to chase a grayish-purple blur back into the roaring hell that was one Hebijou.

Explosions soon followed as the hidden bombs finally went off from the encroaching heat.

It would be nearly half a day later before Kiriya finally allowed his students to check for survivors. All were injured themselves but none would let the wounds keep them from canvassing the area. Through the ashen wood and destroyed spaces, Hibari always kept a watchful eye out for any hint of sunny yellow, or Halloween black and orange. He wouldn't let her down…Naruto said he'd see her when this was all over…

He wouldn't lie to her about that, right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One nurse was currently stationed at Hanzo's infirmary on the unwanted night shift thanks to one ornery patient being ordered not to leave the bed he was essentially quarantined to. Unless in dire emergency, like a fire…or to use the bathroom at least. After being imprisoned for months and given a minimum of required vitamins, nutrients, and physical activity, as well as the medical lady 'being in the know' about the school's shinobi, Naruto was allowed to recover under the watch of a ninja-certified caretaker after the five kunoichi brought him in.

It was dark and the lack of machines hooked into his body allowed undisturbed silence to fill the entirety of the room. Despite his obvious lack of proper care, his body was only a bit undernourished. A normal person would have at least shown rather pronounced bones around the ribs and such but not with the blond. The staff had been baffled, giving him multivitamins to take while telling him they'd at least like to keep him for another day or so. As long as he started eating proper portions again he'd be fine; now that Naruto was nearly free he was going to exercise his ass off when able to get back at 100%.

In fact he'd have been training right now if not for the fact Hibari herself had to forbid him from doing so until the nurses said he was all better.

Damn her for getting under his skin…giving him teary eyes and all that…he'd already been lying around doing nothing for three days! And even longer before that!

She was able to elicit a promise from him. A _promise. _As long as none of these Hanzo people figured out he really, really, really hated breaking those and would do whatever it took to keep them or else he'd probably be screwed. That blonde girl seemed like the shrewd type who'd use that to her advantage…

The slightly open window creaked as a weight settled upon the sill and slid into the shadowed room without difficulty. Of the multiple beds lining the walls, only one had the privacy curtains drawn to block the view and darken the bedding for easier sleep. Gliding across the room like a ghost, a dainty hand illuminated by the moonlight reached out and quietly pushed the opening where the two curtains met. Hibari sighed silently while she plopped her butt into the chair set up for visitors as a sense of calm hit her upon hearing her friend's slumbering snores.

The pinkette held anger in her heart at how flippant Naruto acted over his near-death until her emotions decided to start flip-flopping against her will. Over the last few days Hibari had been irritated at the shinobi's attitude, ecstatic at how joyous her fellow busty females were about her return, cowed by (the real) Kiriya's disappointment in running away but still expressing he was proud of how she held onto her convictions, saddened by how the Hebijou girls' lives had ended prematurely when the budding familiarity had only started, etc. ect…

Hibari shifted in her seat, drawing her knees up until her bosom tucked away inside her baggy bunny hoody/pajamas was compressed as she hugged her bare legs. Naruto mumbled something quietly in his sleep before rolling over to allow the bubby freshman a clear look at his face now that her eyes had adjusted to the encompassing dark. Originally Hibari had been unable to sleep and wound up tearing her bed apart trying to find a comfortable spot among the piles of stuffed animals. Frustrated, the busty freshman ran a hand through her now bow-lacking hair as she contemplated peeking in on Yagyuu or any of the other girls. Only to see if they happened to still be up at this time of night, of course, and wanted to just talk or something but in the end decided against that.

Even the young kunoichi was unsure as to why she eventually settled on breaking into her crush's hospital room. The last time Hibari had ever felt so scared and worthless was the day Yagyuu nearly lost her life protecting Hibari from an attack. But pulling Naruto, bloody and immobile from underneath a sea of rubble and nothing she could say or do would rouse him, nearly stopped her heart right then and there…

Small, soft hands fiddled with the hem of her sweatshirt; it wouldn't hurt if…ah…Hibari just so happened to move a bit closer to the male, correct? The way his presence caused the freshman's pulse to quicken was normal, or so she had read. Hibari had never felt this way before and actually skipped off to the library for a bit to confirm why her body reacted this way to a boy. She obviously understood what was affecting her judgment but it never hurt to check. That, and because she was asked to stop hovering around the diagnosis room while the staff worked on Naruto. This was, of course, before they had cleaned him off and given a full physical to discover how incredibly _uninjured_ he actually was. There had been signs of damage such as broken bones and flayed skin and yet the apparent wounds were just gone.

Unless his body healed at an alarming rate, they were all incredibly baffled as to how he was simply _fine_.

Bare feet the color of fresh snow touched the linoleum floor as the rose-haired teenager pulled back the edge of Naruto's covers and slipped inside. Her back rubbed up against his chest while the top of her scalp tickled his chin and lips; good thing she was shorter as her body was able to fit nearly perfectly into the space his front created. A soft giggle escaped Hibari as she pulled the comforter up to her nose and the male tried to sleep talk something into her hair and hood. The laughter ended in an abrupt intake of air as the Uzumaki teen's arm draped itself over her waist and hugged against her firm stomach.

New warmth alighted against her skin as she pressed herself closer into his upper body and closed her multi-colored irises with a content grin. This was…oh what was that name again?...spooning! What a silly name, and yet according to Katsu-nee it was a pretty good position. Then again, it did allow the blonde babe an easy way to grab at their boobs from behind all those times the girls slept side-by-side.

She wiggled her bum to try and push against something slowly digging itself into her tailbone, cheeks puffing out as she wondered what in the world the hardness could be. Hibari frowned when the mystery item failed to disappear but attempted to make the best of it, reaching up to place her palm on top of the hand hugging underneath her bust. Naruto made an effort to move in his spot but the combined might of hugging Hibari to his chest and her own figure taking up a portion of the mattress forced the unconscious jinchuriki to merely slide up and down her spine in his quest for a new position instead of rolling over again.

The poker moved as well.

The way he rubbed against her as the pair continued to mold themselves together did nothing to ease the pinkette's insomnia. A slow heat began crawling its way throughout Hibari's nerves and the gal found herself growing hot under the collar as a light sheen of sweat gradually moistened her skin, both exposed and not. Naruto's hand suddenly uncurled underneath her own and inadvertently palmed the underside of her large breast through the fabric of her oversized cotton hoody.

The sudden motion earned a surprised squeak; the bunny-lover did nothing to discourage the action however.

It felt _good_ though, like he was possessive of her.

And not in the rough way Katsuragi always assaulted her . Nor in the tender way Haruka would touch her, although the older female's strokes made her feel dirty. This was gentle. Hell, Naruto wasn't even consciously aware he was doing so and it still flustered the poor girl to a high degree.

Urg…since when did the room get so darn warm?

With her free arm Hibari slowly unzipped the front of her sweatshirt to relieve some of the heat causing her to grow uncomfortable. This didn't mean much, yeah? Her love-interest was still asleep and unable to see what she was doing anyways. The thought wasn't so embarrassing as the creamy skin of her torso slowly exposed itself with a faint hiss of a metal fastener, eventually looking like Katsuragi's Ninja Turn Over with the way it revealed her naked stomach and the inside area of her bosom. No bra to bind them at night; just a set of light pink panties over her crotch to shield her decency.

Naruto was no longer knocking against her but the kunoichi had taken to fixing that problem herself. The solid item behind her felt as if it had grown larger against her tailbone, pressing against the curve of her buttocks as Hibari forced her lower half to start moving instead. Strange, new sensations were assaulting the ninja's body and the female was beside herself on what to do. On one hand it was weird and she was partially scared of what was happening to her without anyone to corroborate what she was feeling. On the other hand…it was pleasurable _and_ the oddity was happening with Naruto, which made her downright happy.

Hibari blinked drunkenly when she noticed the hand she had used to open up her rabbit-esque outerwear had traveled back upward to lightly rub circles against her pale stomach. She hadn't even realized she was doing it until one particular touch caused her to jump; her wrist had barely flicked against the tip of her breast pushed up against her limbs when a trill of pleasure jolted her out of her reverie. The pause soon ended when the pinkette slowly snaked her fingers within the open apparel and tweaked her nipple, strangely desperate to feel that again.

Such feelings had never willingly crossed her senses before.

It caused a slight fire to build up in her loins, one she had never truly felt before despite being at the height of puberty and the hormones rushing through her burning body. There had never been any reason before for the Hanzo first-year to ever partake in any sort of masturbation in spite of the occasional occurrence when her body decided it needed some sort of release. Neither did she count Haruka nor Katsuragi's roving hands that jolted her body with unwanted touches. Hibari was not stupid, nor was she truly as innocent as she appeared to be. The pinkette knew _exactly _what her body was going through now in that very moment. The gal had been put through sex education just like every other school-bound student and her mind and thought process still remained pure in light of the fact she _did _understand the method of intercourse and all it entailed. She had parents too, although thankfully they never gave her _The Talk _with all the embarrassing details. They probably figured it wouldn't be on the menu for a long time coming.

Wrong.

Hibari still knew all about sex thanks to the very academic system she was enrolled in. That…and because of certain people she knew. She was just…less experienced than everyone else.

Which was why when the big-breasted girl couldn't take it anymore she reached down beneath her legs to grab the rigid thingy still poking her with a vengeance. As soon as her digits wrapped around it Hibari knew right then and there she was holding Naruto's p…pe…_that _and froze dead in her ministrations.

Quickly throwing the covers off the two of them, uncaring as the sudden breeze licked at her nearly nude figure as she spread her legs and lifted the top one for a better view, Hibari used the combination of moonlight and her own sharp eyes to peek down meekly between her thighs at the protuberance of flesh. There it was in its full glory, now standing proudly against the coloration of her pale underwear as it slid right up against her hidden mound. Hibari's face could not have been redder as she gained her first unobstructed view of a live male penis (not counting all those pictures and such in the texts) poking out from Naruto's patient's robe behind her.

It was really, really warm in her palm.

Guys…liked it when girls did things to their p-penis. It was supposed to feel really good to them, but all Hibari could think of was how uncomfortable it looked throbbing against her. Didn't it hurt like that? If she relieved him then it would go down and not be so painful…right? And he was asleep so the ninja was unsure if he'd even know. Hibari gently bit her lip as contemplated her course of action. She cared for him and wanted to help, but wasn't sure if she should succeed without his consent.

And then it struck her.

Things were nearly perfect already. The pieces were in place and only a few quick changes would give them all they needed. Was she stealing from her crush though? After all only she would be aware of their encounter. _But_…but it's not like it _wouldn't _happen again. At least she hoped so. Perhaps finding the courage here would give the pinky the push she needed to confess later on. Naruto's bloody, listless body was something she couldn't bear to see more than once. If the worst possible outcome were to happen again before she could tell him of the feelings she gained over their time together at Hebijou…

Ever so tentatively, Hibari pulled the damp bottom of her panties aside as her other hand guided the tip of his genitals to rest up against the inviting opening of her own. Fear kept the fifteen-year old from sliding back to take him inside of her; pre-jitters staying her pelvis from taking the plunge. What if Naruto got mad at her after learning of what she did? Or if he didn't reciprocate her feelings? Or she got pregnant (which wasn't wholly unappealing to the ninja, she wanted a family but not until she was older)?

But what if Hibari was wrong on all counts?

Wasn't Naruto the boy that claimed he believed in Hibari and boosted her up with honest advice until she was putting a large amount of extra effort into training? The person that showed her sometimes one _had_ to take a chance or else nothing would ever change? That helping others was fine and dandy yet there was nothing wrong with being selfish once in awhile?

The craving in her heart and body didn't care about rationality anymore. Neither did Naruto, apparently, as only Hibari's hold kept the demon-container from pushing the tip of his dick into Hibari's glistening pussy. Asleep he may be but his body subconsciously wanted this to happen. And so did his partner. She was an adult in the eyes of the shinobi world and the rest of them could all just, just go piss off if they didn't agree!

But she didn't release her hold, and slipped her sticky underwear back into a proper position. The constant worried state of rejection kept her from taking the plunge. She couldn't take advantage of a sleeping person like that. It wasn't right. It was a crime. Her conscience wouldn't allow her to do such an un-Hibari-ish course of action, especially to someone she viewed as incredibly special.

It was a good thing too because in that moment the boy decided it was time to wake up.

Naruto had been in the middle of an odd dream. He had just become Hokage (naturally) at the age of sixteen and then proceeded to break out a rasengan in everyone's ass who was considered a major enemy or had just pissed him off somehow. Orochimaru, Sasuke, Jiraiya just to show he _could _beat the old pervert, Akatsuki despite at this point in time he only knew what two of them looked like, so on and so forth…

Then, clad in his red and white robes which would soon be a glaringly bright orange color once he was done with them, he stepped through the door of his office and was instantly set upon by a flurry of pink. A certain pigtailed, childish friend of his leapt onto his back with a happy laugh and then proceeded to steer him further inside. Then things took a strange turn. There was a wooden cell over in the corner but lacking a door, his entire bedroom back home was in the opposing corner, and the rest of the place simply looked like the Hokage's normal headquarters. Ah right; both the remaining members of Snake Girls and Hanzo were there as well. He might not have known the other members of Hibari's group and he didn't really care for the 'evil' side so suffice to say he was really surprised.

Then again…he was currently in a room filled to the brim with big tits and not much sensibility. It was like a dream come true…

Wait a minute.

Things weren't adding up. For one thing, despite the face he had two rather hefty mounds of flesh pressing into his shoulder blades and his hands were keeping aloft a shapely set of legs Naruto could not feel any of it. No sensation of skin against skin and obviously there should be some sort of heaviness from where Hibari was hugging him. Also…Hikage was smiling naturally and Yomi didn't look as if she was going to gut him anytime soon.

And Mirai wasn't flat anymore.

Reality came crashing down on him and the blond shinobi realized none of this was genuine and that the black-haired cat-girl should barely have been able to stand upright with those things hanging off her tiny frame. The shock that he was deep inside a dreamscape was great enough to disrupt the sleep cycle and cause his mind to snap from its trance. With a quiet snort, Naruto awoke, blinking his blurry eyes while trying to become conscious of his surroundings.

The first thing he saw was a set of stunning blue and pink eyes peering at him in surprise over a white cottony shoulder, with rose-colored locks tickling at his face. He was hugging what was obviously a woman tightly around the waist and the bulk nudging his hand was unmistakable in his mind. Unless Sakura showed up during the night and grew a worthy set of breasts as well as changing her eye color, this was clearly the person closest to him here in this different land.

Hibari felt her best male friend recoil in his spot but she kept her grip firm. Naruto's sharp inhale caused her to flinch though, since her arm still rested between her legs where the tiny palm still encircled his open member. "Hibari-chan…" he started, swallowing heavily. The pressure in his crotch was now glaringly unbearable and any vestiges of sleep were long gone by now. "I didn't do anything to you…did I?" It would tear him apart if she came to visit and he repaid her kindness by attacking her in his sleep. She was holding him so clearly she was stopping him from putting it somewhere it shouldn't be going.

Every agonizing fiber in his body screamed at him to jump away but to do so would put his privates at risk. At least let him adjust his wrinkled robe and tuck away his shame. "No…but Hibari almost did."

And fresh tears shone in those unique, pretty eyes as the girl suddenly rolled (finally releasing his reaction as she spun around, letting it merely press up against her again as their bodies mingled) and burrowed into his chest like a frightened animal during a thunderstorm, completing the look by pulling her floppy-eared hood up over her skull. The next few moments sped by in a daze as Naruto used that dubious brain power of his to piece together what squeaked and weeping admission she now confessed to.

Sweet, simple-minded Hibari of Hanzo; in the throes of a beginner's self-pleasure had nearly gone through with a life-altering decision for the both of them. But as frank surprise melted under the warmth of their bodies he only could think of how **wrong **he knew that opinion was. Hibari was more than just _sweet _and _simple_. Their time together, where he was nothing more than a powerless prisoner and she a link towards sanity, the female freshman had opened up possibly more than she had ever done with anyone else. Even Yagyuu.

She exposed her worries, her loves, her fears, and how in the end Hibari believed it wouldn't matter as she would never be strong enough to be the savior instead of the saved. As one that truly understood what the docile child spoke of, he could relate all the better. It tugged at his heartstrings so greatly. That was their link; their bond to friendship and (tentatively) something more. They were the ones expected to fuck up be it a mission or simple training and then wait in the wings for the cleaning crew to mop up their messes.

Chin up, champ.

Better luck next time.

Hibari possessed higher thinking of more than just bunny rabbits and happy flower fields. It was something many others failed to notice behind the normal facade of her usual candor. The perpetual smile and saddened tears that did nothing more than heighten her evident beauty. She wore her heart on her sleeve and it veiled the fact her mind was far more advanced than the pinkette was given credit for.

The adult hidden away beneath the child-like exterior, instead of the opposite.

Hibari's current actions, even if she didn't mean so, acted like a blazing signal to Naruto just calling out for his help. In light of her personality Hibari was just as much of a grownup as any of the other high schoolers aiming to become a top-notch kunoichi. Where was the equality when it was expected you couldn't stand on your own two legs without someone there to prop you up?

His current cuddle buddy had been his near-constant companion in the academy of serpents, doing so much for him when there wasn't much he could do in return to thank Hibari for her kindness. And what _did _he do to repay her attentions when given the chance? A trifling confidence boost. Sure, it worked out greatly in the end but Naruto wouldn't agree the payment was sufficient for the food, notice, and break from reality she bestowed upon him.

Hibari's soft sobs evaporated in the quiet night air as a set of lips gently pressed themselves into the top of her rosy scalp. Bleary eyes finally moved out from the shadows cast by her hood and yet her visage was perfectly clear, even in the darkness of night. The alabaster skin, glowing eyes even tinted by the faintest rays of moonlight…he could see it all perfectly. The large-breasted gal felt her face grow warm when she noticed him smiling at her. "It's okay, Hibari-chan. Really. Everyone feels urges and all that. Don't be ashamed. It takes a strong will not to go along with those feelings though…I'm proud of you. But just remember, giving in wouldn't always be considered bad. Just depends on the situation…yeah." Azure irises dimmed as Naruto glanced away with a weak chuckle. "I mean…I'd rather be awake for something like that, ya know?"

In the face of his advice Hibari couldn't suppress the bashful grin as she vanished the last remnants of her tears with a swipe of a thin thumb. "Hibari would want you to be awake too." she mumbled blissfully, her speech quickening as it returned to the punctuated speed he remembered fondly. A span of three heartbeats passed as the pair of teenagers stared into the other's face, searching for something neither could voice aloud. It became painfully obvious that bare skin was pressing up against more bare skin as neither had taken the time to cover themselves AND how the female was _very_ undressed underneath her unzipped pajamas. Heavy yet firm breasts squeezed together between their sweating figures and Naruto could feel every soft breath that passed through her parted lips.

Hibari wasn't faring any better either; Naruto's arousal had barely lagged during the downtime and the pinkette knew badly that it was still pressing into her stomach with a vengeance. Hibari's fingers tightened their grip on his robe as the strong arms surrounding her failed to let go anytime soon. The blond's speech about when it was bad to give in, and when it wasn't? Both of them held the same subconscious thought; this was a time where the urge to do something bold wouldn't be met with a frown.

Both of the ninja thought '_screw it_' and gave in.

Their lips met in the middle in a heated, inexperienced kiss. Hands roamed over flesh as their owners attempted to touch as much as they could as quickly as possible. Neither had ever purposefully gotten so far with a member of the opposite sex before, with their bodies radiating arousal and minds growing fuzzier by the second. Trailing his way down Naruto's chin slid into the white crook of her neck. Hibari mewled into his ear, squirming under his mass and causing the robed blond to continue his sampling.

She smelled sweet; the taste was even better.

Hibari's teeth dug into the sleeve of her sweatshirt when her lover reluctantly moved on from the fun he was having with her collar leaving behind a dark spot standing out brilliantly against her flesh. In his wake the injured ninja moved on to something else just crying out for his undivided attention. The pinkette nearly lost herself in the haze of her emotions when his hungry mouth sealed itself around a hardened pink nub of her breast. Why was he teasing her so much? Was this revenge for her messing with him as he slept?

If he didn't stop ravaging her chest soon Hibari was going to pass out.

Then like a wish being granted the vacuum brushing her nipples vanished, leaving her moaning in disappointment that it actually came to pass. Unfocused eyes made an attempt to lock on to spiky yellow as Hibari's head weakly lifted off the pillow after Naruto's welcomed assault ceased only to find him perched down between her parted knees. Deep blue orbs were entirely focused on the sodden pink fabric of her unmentionables. "I did that?" he asked quietly, sounding astounded and proud.

With tender care the Konoha native pulled the now see-through fabric away from her sacred place with a crimson flush, staring at Hibari's bottom in all its naked glory. Her embarrassed attempts at covering herself were gently denied as Naruto stopped her hands and sat up. She felt him press against her as his darkened figure loomed over her docile form, leaning down until their noses were touching and bodies melding and crotches rubbing in all sorts of ways.

"Please?" she pleaded at last, voice softer than the breeze. Acquiescing to her request Naruto rubbed against her, coating the underside of his dick with her fluids before finally pressing the engorged head against her folds.

Naruto swallowed heavily, throat constricting nervously as the heat of Hibari's pussy blazed against his tip like an unchecked furnace. "Last chance." he croaked.

Last chance indeed. With a word or simple nod of her head, both their virginities would be gone in a matter of moments. The bunny-lover could instead claim her heart wasn't actually ready for such a huge step and backed off, further cracking their relationship that already held some slight strain from Hibari's nighttime mishap with the dozing boy and his own brush with death. But…this was what she wanted. To share something so precious with a boy whose first action towards her was plain kindness, not a prejudiced view from her looks labeling the gal as an air-headed female with a wonderfully developed figure.

And hopefully…

Cross your fingers…

Naruto would be the only one ever allowed such a privilege with her body if she had anything to say about it. And considering it _was_ her body…well, she had every right to permit only one man to lay with her like this if she wanted.

Hibari finally answered after a moment of silence.

"Of course! Hibari wouldn't want anyone else!"

The amount of love radiating off the girl underneath him was so palpable it left the whiskered blond stunned. It was all directed at _him_. Wow…they would really have to talk later because he himself already held a healthy dose of affection for this spunky, pink-haired warrior but not even close to this. If anything bigger was going to spring out of a growing relationship based off the closeness the two shared in captivity then he'd have to explain a few things. Like he wasn't from around here…among others.

Naruto finally pushed inside, both trembling from the sudden change. So tight and narrow, almost to the brink of pain as the blond inched in deeper and deeper. Hibari's moist inner walls didn't want to give, barely allowing him any room as they eventually split apart like a burning vice. The girl fared no better after the intrusion finally stopped its advance and forced the taut muscles to spread like they never had before. No hymen stood in the way to cause crippling pain and discomfort; that barrier had broken long before sometime in middle school.

It didn't stop Hibari's limbs from locking up and twitching involuntarily as simply sticking it in brought the very inexperienced girl to the brink. The foreplay lowered her already marginal tolerance and if either of the two started moving she was going to cum outright.

Naruto was doing no better, horrified her clenched jaw and spastic clenching meant she was in pain as the tears started anew (which he knew was normal for a first time, but still scared the crap out of him experiencing it firsthand). "No!" the pinkette exclaimed as he tried to pull out, wrapping herself as best she could around him in their horizontal positions. "Hibari will be fine!"

Shiny cloverleaf irises glared at the jinchuriki as he tried to break what made them 'one'. The blond's neck tilted nervously as they continued to share warmth in the cool night air. As the pain began to fade and her walls grew used to the hard object wrapped within she gave the go ahead for him to start moving which he eventually acquiesced to when small fingers pinched his forearm. A soft sigh escaped her lips as hips began to rock; reaching up the Hanzo student pressed a palm against a rough cheek and brought the boy's face down into another kiss.

The pace was agonizingly slow as Naruto tried to prolong the force building up inside his lower half. Like his lover, just pushing inside and Hibari's own natural tightness nearly caused the chakra-user to erupt. Said tightness was a double-edged sword in this case as it caused its owner to already lose herself in the pleasure, sending jolt after scintillating jolt coursing through her nerves like wildfire as the gentle love-making continued. With his left arm next to her head holding up his weight and the right curled against her butt for support Naruto knew the end was fast approaching. Especially with Hibari's amazing pussy working him over...for one who didn't have a spark of vindictiveness in her at all Hibari was sure tormenting him anyways.

Five sweaty, grunt-filled minutes passed before the panting pair reached their climax of the night. With a few more good thrusts Naruto desperately slid himself out of the dripping tunnel with much more ease than trying to get in before grabbing the shaft and jerking away. Hibari already had her orgasm and plenty of smaller ones leaving the pinkette a quivering mass of unbreakable smiles. She didn't care when the blond on his knees between her own legs finished on her stomach and breasts. He wasn't aiming so high but the force went there anyways; white strings of seed spattering the base of her chest and clinging like glue.

Hibari nuzzled her face into his arm as her friend fell face-first onto the bed next to her, coming down from the high of his own finish. Twin hearts beating like crazy, Hanzo's happiest ninja dragged a shaky hand into the boy's larger palm, giving a tired smile as their fingers clasped together firmly. "Wow." she heard him say, muffled by his mouth in the pillow.

"Yeah…"

"That was…_wow._"

"Yeah." Cue a giggle from how amazed Naruto sounded.

"I'm _really _happy I was awake for this." The Kyuubi-container arched his back to lift his chin out of the cushion and look at the positively glowing freshman at his side. "We should probably clean that off before going to bed." He awkwardly indicated the off-color essence still hugging itself to her boobs in random patterns.

Plenty of used tissues later and Hibari was able to zip her hoody closed, cutting off the view that caused a faint hue to darken her cheeks as Naruto continued to stare at the hanging globes (even after, y'know, the intimate sex). With both teens cleaned and redressed the best they could be the pair slid back into the thoroughly-used medical cot and made themselves comfortable. Not a minute too soon as the duo felt their eyes growing heavier and heavier, both from the late hour and lack of energy from wearing themselves out.

"Naruto-kun?" Hibari mumbled out.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

A low rumble issued forth from the only member of Team Seven present as he allowed the smaller human to climb on top and rest her feathery cherry-pink hair on his torso. "I should be thanking you. I'd have gone crazy in that place if you never became my friend."

"Well thank you for understanding Hibari. I'd never have found the courage to push myself without your help. And…well, for not throwing me away when you found Hibari here in your bed in a…ah…funny position."

"It was a shock I'll admit."

Hibari bashfully tucked her face into her forearm when she felt his gaze land on her. There was no accusation, but it still caused the latent anxiousness of her actions to return in a huff. "…sorry."

"Stop apologizing." For emphasis he poked her in the ribs, feeling her squirm and laugh into his chest. "But Hibari-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Go to sleep. We'll talk more in the morning." he whispered lightheartedly before letting the back of his head drop back into the stuffy pillow.

That was a good idea. Hibari felt the exhaustion creeping on the edge of her consciousness and as much as she wanted to continue speaking with her new love it would do no good for anyone if all she could create was a tired sigh. As if on cue her mouth opened wide as she yawned cutely, twisting her curvy figure into a compact ball hugged against the sleepy blond's front, nose twitching every once in awhile as she finally drifted off into the dreams that once eluded her.

To think…curing her minor insomnia, all Hibari needed was to work out some inner emotional turmoil and unwitting sexual frustration.

Who'da thunk it?

It also helped she, the most innocent of the five Hanzo beauties, would likely have a caring boyfriend in the next day or so as well as being the first to pop her cherry. Hibari might not have been the best kunoichi around but she even beat the outlandish and immodest _Katsuragi_ in the love department. If that wasn't a massive ego boost who knows what was?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What another beautiful day. The breeze felt pleasant, the sun was barely hidden behind a front of wispy clouds, and the temperature was simply perfect. The morning nurse nearly skipped down the hall as she hummed a merry tune; taking care of the injured and making sure they recovered made the middle-aged woman smile happily. Fears abounded when that poor blond child was dragged in looking as if he had been placed in a shredder. To think it was all superficial! And that poor night nurse...the poor dear all but ran out the door as soon as she had signed in.

Keys jangled as she unlocked the door, stepping in with a sweep of her knee-length white medical dress. Taking a minute to pull back her hair into a neat ponytail, the nurse stepped up to the closed curtain of the lone patient and dragged the crinkled linen to the sides with a noisy snap. "Good morning! I hope you're feeling better today!"

Eyes curved merrily as she smiled into the wounded male's small space, not exactly expecting a response due to the early hour she had to report in at. Still, when she opened her eyes and peered inside her breath hitched and her hands slammed the partition closed again before spinning around, hand pressed against the swell of her breast in surprise.

He wasn't alone.

Pink hair? It was the one kunoichi who they nearly had to eject when she wouldn't stop pestering the staff about his condition. But how did she-oh, right. Kunoichi. And the window was open. The nurse rapped herself smartly on the scalp with the edge of her knuckle. Idiot.

Peeking back inside after making a small space in the drapes, the older woman sighed softly and shook her head. The girl was curled up against him like a small animal and he was holding her protectively like a boyfriend or lover. It was exceedingly cute, and from the looks of it everything had remained PG-rated. So focused on the pair of teenagers the nurse failed to pick up on the small pile of musty tissues stacked up on the nearby cabinet.

Shrugging to herself the medical staff member tiptoed away to start preparing for the day. There was no harm in letting the duo continue to snuggle. Still, though…good thing she was opening today because any of the others would have likely been much less lenient.

Crisis averted.

At least…up until later when Yagyuu stormed in with worry in her strides, fearing her best friend had disappeared again when the eye patch-clad female found Hibari's room empty and the bed in disarray. But before true panic set in she remembered how concerned the busty pinkette acted about the mysterious male which caused her to leave Asuka, Ikaruga, and Katsuragi behind in the dust.

Stomping past the nurse's station and the way-too-cheerful woman at its helm she ignored the greeting and order to stop as she flew into the patient bed area with a purpose.

Yagyuu's stomach dropped into her feet when she discovered her missing buddy wrapped in the arms of a _man_. A person none of the Hanzo students knew, who somehow wormed his way into the bunny-fighter's heart without any say from the others. Someone that made the white-haired umbrella-wielder feel rather jealous deep in the well of her own heart. How he had gotten so close to the pinkette was a mystery and it was that secrecy which sowed doubt in Yagyuu's mind. She just wanted Hibari to stay safe…safe with her…yup, without any other interference getting in the way. While she was all for added protection for Hibari, the other well-endowed first-year would rather it be a person she had successfully screened.

Her skin paled even further from its near translucence at the sudden sight. Yagyuu barely felt the thin wire of her restraint snap when her single crimson eye zeroed in on the glaring sexual evidence of the male's misdeeds with her Hibari sitting proudly in open view.

_There would be blood._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*Hibari Stats:

**Birthdate**: February 16th

**Age**: 15

**Height**: 160cm

**Measurement**: B80-W55-H73

**Hobby**: Video Games

**Favorite** **Food**: General sweets

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: Hmmm this one took way longer than it should have. Not sure why. It's the longest so far of these one-shots and yet in my opinion Ikaruga's is the best written. Sure there's a few mess-ups in the prose but hey, no one's perfect. Katsuragi was a warm up for a series that was new to me, Asuka was to dig deeper into the series (both of those I'm going to do a possible sequel. With more meaningful tones such as how Ikaruga's and Hibari's turned out) and these last two chapters were me trying to create something more powerful._

_I'll keep plugging away at it since, as far as I know, this is the only story on the site with anything involving Senran Kagura. Kinda cool that I can say I'm the first to make a Naruto/Sacred Blacksmith story and a Naruto/Senran Kagura story. I've even started coming up with ideas for a full crossover fanfic but that won't happen until I get much further into the stories I already have._

_Each girl has something in common that I try to go off of. With Katsuragi, both of them grew up without parents, although Katsu had hers for what I'm guessing to be around a decade of her life, and strive to grow strong enough to see their dreams come true. Asuka? Also to grow stronger and to become the best ninja in the world despite the fact they don't originally start out as good shinobi. Ikaruga = growing up in a lonely existence only to start finding people that care for who they are, and those people turning into a new loving family. Hibari? People overlook them and their inner strength in favor of others and that they still try their best no matter the odds. Yagyuu…I'm not too sure yet. Maybe how they would do anything to protect people (or a certain person in Yagyuu's case)._

_Welp…on to the next one then._


	5. Mirai

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto then I obviously wouldn't have time to write fanfiction about it. And if I owned Senran Kagura…well, I'd also be Japanese and a much bigger pervert.

Mirai:

Somebody was following him again.

Try as he might, Uzumaki Naruto couldn't shake the feeling that there was a tail on his, well, tail. Around every corner he'd feel the twinge of eyes stalking his steps but he was unable to pinpoint the weird urge's location. Okay, yes he stood out with his spiky yellow hair, clear blue eyes, tanned skin, and whisker marks upon his cheeks, but to hide themselves from view just to watch him? And it wasn't just when he was out on the town either; his own private room, the training grounds, even the showers!

_The showers, _for Pete's sake!

It could have been Katsuragi but…no, the busty blonde Hanzo student would have met him head on and likely dragged him into an alleyway right then and there.

Ikaruga?

No. His other well-endowed senpai besides Katsuragi was too refined and proper for such an action. But then again, they were ninja and deceit was a way of life. Naruto still banked on it being a 'no' though.

Asuka?

No again. Like the pretty raven-haired female, his fellow second-year at the academy didn't seem like the sort to shadowing his steps for whatever reason she could craft in that cute little head of hers. The brunette was like a sweet little sister to him. A sweet little sister with an _awesome rack_ that, along with the others, may or may not have made a couple appearances in his nightly imagination…

*cough*

Yagyuu and Hibari?

Double negative. Hibari's mindset was too innocent for such odd thoughts and, perhaps, she may not have yet had a clue about the heavier aspects of a male/female relationship. Then again Katsuragi was slowly poisoning the naïve pinkette's mind with dirtiness much to Yagyuu's chagrin. Ah…and _Yagyuu_, the last and certainly not least of his female comrades. Naruto would bet easy money she was actually batting for the other team. Especially with how the silly yet curvy first-year Hibari dominated the parasol-wielder's thoughts and the way she would always promise to protect 'her' Hibari from harm.

Although…Katsuragi mentioned she once caught the silver-pigtailed girl getting a nosebleed when she viewed Naruto and Hibari training together. He was trying to help the bunny-summoner learn to throw a proper punch that didn't devolve into childish swings when she tripped into his waist and ripped down his gym shorts. Hibari nearly passed out getting an eyeful of his crotch, freezing instantly while not looking away. Apparently Yagyuu **did** faint with twin streams of crimson bubbling out of her nostrils.

Maybe she was bi?

None would admit to the actions when he eventually asked though. Kiriya warned him to stay alert but otherwise did not have an answer, blaming his paranoia on the fact they were _ninja_ and most likely someone, somewhere, had it out for him anyways. That was incredibly true but Naruto banked on the fact none of the Akatsuki even knew he had taken a trip outside the Elemental Nations. Until then he'd have to keep on guessing who his mysterious buddy was.

He bent down to retie his shoe when a faint buzzing reached his ears. Casually ignoring the noise, the jinchuriki continued fixing his footwear with his ears doing their damn best to track the sound's position. Up…to his left…back about…fifteen yards maybe? Naruto finished the adjustment while dusting off his pants in slow, bored motions while his hand slowly drifted towards the pouch he refused to remove in class from his thigh. A second jerk and spin had his arm sending a shuriken winging through the air with deadly accuracy learned through incessant trial and error (along with Iruka and Jiraiya's constant tense guidance). He heard a thud of his weapon hitting home followed by a squawk when suddenly a shadowed blur shot towards him like a rocket while a small black sphere hovered above the buildings. His own legs motored his body into action as the high-speed game of tag between the whiskered male and his companion began.

The twin shapes zipped over the rooftops as the smaller shape did all it could to tackle the Uzumaki, both occasionally connecting with one another in a frenzied blow before ricocheting off. It continued for some time, spanning a fair amount of ground and expended energy before Naruto was brought down through a mixture of clever feints, not watching where his feet landed, and his damn inability to free himself from body bindings. Those ropes of Iruka's were the only reason the prankster would ever stick around for his punishments after being caught. The ones currently pinning him arms to the sides and stopping him from forming handsigns were even worse; thick steel cables he had no hope of sliding out of without assistance.

He squinted angrily at the person now standing in front of him before feeling his jaw drop in confusion.

She was alive?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mirai hated to be ignored.

She was a cute young girl, a former freshman of Snake Girl's Academy before the betrayal of their principal. With long, straight black hair down to her butt, red eyes with one hidden behind a black eyepatch with three red tomoe, and a penchant for felines, Mirai and her short stature could have easily passed for a child surrounded in a vast sea of big-breasted kunoichi. It was this fact, her thinness and smaller curves that eventually drove the poor umbrella-user towards the darker side of ninjutsu in the first place.

Many merely acted as if the girl didn't exist back when she was enrolled in a civilian school. Others would bully her. They would tease her about how she had barely developed a chest or butt or whatever other excuse they could find despite being adolescents in their own right. Boy's eyes were drawn towards the more developed shapes of those bitches while passing up poor old Mirai and her elementary appearance. The ravenette did have some she could call friends…sure…but in the end they all drifted away so as not to be grouped in with the poor little flat-bust. She made it too easy, too. Her temper was explosive, more than likely because of the constant taunts and her own ridiculously low self-esteem. It made themselves feel better knowing there was always one person to turn to for a round of ridicules.

They always got a laugh when the un-endowed punching bag blew up in a rage.

In the end Mirai finally couldn't take it anymore and destroyed the classroom and its surrounding area one day before running away. With a pack strapped to her back and a rough map of a place where rumor stated she could become stronger, the young gal headed off towards her future. Ninja commanded respect simply by the fact they could do things no normal person could hope to handle; as long as she became a kunoichi then no one would ever be allowed to bully her again!

She would show them all how wrong it was to pick on the outcast.

The beginning was rough after she eventually stumbled upon a small scout party of Hebijou students; Mirai was woefully undeveloped in skill compared to her new classmates. Surprisingly her application was accepted right off the bat. Hebijou welcomed all but only the powerful were allowed to remain in the long run. The young girl was still mocked but not about her lack of assets …but because, in the instructor's eyes, she didn't have what it took to flourish.

Mirai proved them wrong.

Once her niche was found, spying and information gathering, the freshman swiftly rose through the ranks while mercilessly picking apart her opponents. The black-haired teenager was not much of a front-line fighter, instead taking a liking to long-range projectiles and explosives. Guns. Heavy weaponry. Technology not normally thought in tandem with one that followed the path of the ninja. Her eyepatch was especially important, handcrafted and tweaked to allow for sniping functions and greater accuracy. Her main weapon was a Western-styled parasol in Gothic Lolita fashion, augmented into a machinegun with a compact ammo drum affixed to the handle. Once she pulled that trigger her targets fell without impunity.

Like magic she was in the top five of the rankings and others spoke her name with a hint of awe tingeing every syllable. _This_ was what she always wanted. People no longer ignored her existence because of who she was. She…she even had new friends some time after her ascension into the elite. Yomi. Hikage. Homura. Haruka. Her senpais and the remaining four pillars composed of the school's strongest warriors. All were deeply respected and well liked. They all also grew annoyingly massive breasts sometime in the past. Mirai **hated** them at first. Despite now being one of the best in her short tenure at the evil ninja institution it was nothing compared to tales surrounding the older girls.

She was slowly being ignored again in light of the others.

When Homura and the others attempted cordial relations with their youngest member Mirai would always find a way to brush them off. She didn't need their pity or jeers or insults or _whatever_ those stupid boob-girls expected to say. She made it this far on her own merit and the input of her teachers. Still, they would continue to provide simple polite services that ended without her acknowledgment or appreciation. The situation changed when a mission went terribly awry and Mirai wound up fearing for her entire career. A mistake unseen by all cost the school a hefty commission and the loss of an important client. Gossip soured the hallways as Mirai's chin no longer pointed proudly towards the sky, instead hiding behind hunched shoulders and forced disinterest at their hushed words.

Hadn't she escaped this torture once already?

There were even reports that the principal was furious over the error and severe punishment would be fall on her head. All Snake Girl members had a technique placed upon them once they were accepted that would drain them of life if activated. The powerful and immoral Yoke Technique was a requirement for enrollment; adapt or die. Unlike the soft mindsets of those light ninja, the dark sect dealt with absolutes. Show your resolve to the cause or be snuffed out like a candle…it was a great motivator for all missions to be completed with utmost meticulousness.

If Mirai was ever called to report to the topmost level of their facility, the short female knew she wouldn't ever be leaving again.

She loved it here despite all the hiccups…but the young red-eyed girl was afraid of dying. Her old life was a fitting punishment compared to a painful demise. Perhaps if she escaped and ran far enough away the technique would fizzle out? The choice was unconventional anyways; stay here and be killed or run away and possibly lose her life regardless. Either way it didn't look good for petite little Mirai.

When Homura entered her room the next day she found it neat, tidy, and devoid of Mirai's personal belongings. Without a second thought she rounded up the rest of the group and tracked the petite gun-wielder down. Terse words and personal questions were thrown back and forth before the realization eventually struck Mirai and she fell to her knees in teary hope. The foursome wanted her to return and join them like always. Even after the mean things she said and her rude etiquette, the way she ignored them in a sense similar to what the ravenette herself experienced, the busty girls were asking her to return with smiles on their faces. Haruka, Yomi, Homura, and even the emotionless Hikage all promised to stand side by side with her once the showdown with Dougen came to pass and to take any punishment in equal portions. When asked why?

"Because you're our comrade and we won't allow you to suffer alone."

So it was true what they say…Mirai cried that day and couldn't drag herself willingly from the group embrace. The female could be rude, angry, pissy, sarcastic, whatever! When you have friends, even before said companions weren't actually considered to be such, they would be there for you. From then on one she and the others were as thick as thieves sharing their experiences, failures, celebrations, and anything else buddies were known to do. Even if her measurements didn't stack up with the rest of them and jealousy would rear its ugly head on more than one occasion, Mirai now loved them all dearly. _Her_ _precious_ _comrades_.

…she still hated being ignored though.

Which was what lead to the current fiasco of kidnapping and public assault.

**He** was always surrounded by his annoying boob classmates, that stupid blond idiot with the nice muscles and-GAH she did it again! Never mind! She hated the Uzumaki boy too (but not as much as she secretly adored him) because he always overlooked her!...okay, maybe Mirai was overreacting a bit but the poor girl had a complex about her figure, especially given the fact there were nine other girls (four of which were usually in her general vicinity) with busts pretty much as big as the short pettanko's entire head. And Naruto blatantly stared at the sea of cleavage like no tomorrow! Why did they get all the attention? GRR!

It was probably a huge mistake to ask Haruka out of the blue on how to grab a boy's interest.

Not only was the bow-wearing brunette a rather sexually-charged woman with a massive sadistic streak, but her possessive fetish was truly a scary sight to behold. Other than that the former third-year Hebijou student was a delightfully wonderful person to be around, doting on her friends like a caring parent and those concerning her with a passion. But when the crimson-faced firearms expert asked to speak with the 'mad' scientist of their group in private, it wasn't long before Mirai began to deeply regret ever going to the most mature of the newly dubbed 'Gurentai' shinobi group composed of the former Snake students.

Recommendations…suggestions…even images and the like on how to…ah, ensnare a male for her own pleasure. Red eyes couldn't look away whenever the large-chested tutor folded her arms underneath the bust straining against her shirt and shrugged at a timidly-asked question. And there was a lot of that going on due to the fact many of Haruka's ideas generally were made for girls endowed with better figures. Near the end Mirai stalked out highly mortified, put out, and second-guessing why she even _wanted_ to do anything with the single masculine student of their rivals.

Oh right; because her acquaintance (crush) kept avoiding her in favor of others and she wouldn't allow that to continue, at least in her mind.

…_SONOFABITCH!_

So she took to spying on him with one of her hovering surveillance drones. The situation originally arose as self-given missions to gather intelligence on their rivals back when their main focus was on analyzing the strength of Hanzo Academy. Usually Mirai's equipment focused on that pigtailed bitch that defeated her in her very first straight-up scuffle outside Hebijou, but when the childish-looking freshman caught wind of a _male_ student spending time with the good ninja her curiosity was piqued. The last man to train at the school's facilities was the current teacher Kiriya. Before that was Hanzo himself! For this weird looking blond to be given such rights…

Well, it warranted further observations. And examine she did. More and more she would watch him, eye and eyepatch glued to the monitor as she watched him do feats unheard of even by shinobi standards. Cloning himself-real, solid copies!-, walking along surfaces other than level ground _without_ the aid of tools, calling forth real-life talking animals, toads to be exact, and not a rough ninpo copy or comical version most of the girls were able to create. The longer she watched the more Mirai's curiosity morphed from its innocent beginnings into something more...personal. Not that the first-year would admit to anyone else how deeply she now scrutinized the jinchuriki.

And then she met him in person.

He was a friggin' goof! And a huge idiot! But Naruto was a battle-maniac with intelligence crafted from on-the-spot tough decisions and hours upon hours of beating up his body to grow in strength. Mirai could barely comprehend how incredibly paradoxical his presence was; a _smart_ moron. Good thing he was cute-_but not in a romantic sense! _Charming like a…a retarded puppy or something. Yup! That was it!

Ooooh how she nearly had an aneurysm though when her first loss against Yagyuu was punctuated by the deep belly laughs provided by the object of her affection-_interest_! He had been watching the whole time and got a clear view of her gothic Lolita shinobi outfit torn full of holes and yet, she could still see how his eyes would glance at Yagyuu's similar busty state of undress while pretending he was doing no such thing.

It was there Mirai felt again the unwanted twinges of being overlooked rear itself yet again. The pain of body and mind already stung thanks to her fellow umbrella-user, but **this**? Cursing them both out she took to the sky via her small airplane summoned through the powers of her Ninja Turn Over with dire plans to get even. Nothing much came out of it until their 'final' battle in the halls of Hebijou where the Hanzo girls invaded to retrieve Hibari, who had been tricked into betraying her school due to Haruka's calculated ministrations.

Naruto was caught up in fighting against a man even higher up than Headmaster Dougen, the one that first created the academy some odd years ago with the rumors stating he was some super-powered serpent man. The rest of the girls were up against the very man tasked with running the entire school, who had manipulated the entire series of events in such a way as to unite both Hanzo and Snake Girls' Ultra Secret Ninja Scrolls. Yin and Yang. Both were not meant to ever mix and yet the fool of a principal did just that. The energy given off nearly wiped out the two groups of girls. The pair of scrolls formed a power most lacked called chakra and it overtook the man's form, causing his body to react violently at the price of overwhelming strength.

Dougen tried to run as his power went out of control.

He didn't make it very far before a sword shot from the darkness and pierced clear through his heart. Glowing golden eyes smirked at them just out of reach before an extremely beaten Uzumaki Naruto burst onto the scene, bleeding and roaring for the head of the 'snake bastard' he was fighting. The sight of all his friends and the dark ninjas clad in nothing more than the swimsuit 'armor' worn underneath their Ninja Turn Overs gave him reason to pause; it wasn't anywhere near as bad as he had it but the females were just as ragged-looking. Mirai even felt a blush rise to her cheeks when bright blue irises landed on her, checking for visible injuries. He may have done so with the others as well but the fact remained he had stared unabashed at what young curves the gunner possessed.

Things started exploding at just the wrong moment.

The entire school was collapsing on itself as Dougen used the last strength in his failing body to set off the fail-safe bombs located throughout the entirety of the institution's grounds. Mirai and the rest, showing off their newly discovered friendship with their former rivals forged from the one-on-one battles and just how similar they all were, decided they would stay behind to aid those woman still trapped inside the collapsing structures. Those from Hanzo objected forcefully but another explosion separated the lot and there was no other choice but to save their own lives.

It hurt…but what the five Hebijou did was truly courageous. No bodies were found in the rubble, at least identified as anyone wielding six katanas, a massive cleaver, countless knives, a gun-parasol, or chemical test tubes, but the evidence presented suggested they all perished in the flames. A truly sad day. Katsuragi, Ikaruga, Asuka, Hibari, Yagyuu, and Naruto all mourned the loss. They then got on with their lives but did not forget the strength of their actions.

However…the quintet still drew breath.

As such, while recovering their strength and going underground (literally) to stay off the radar, Mirai once again took to peeping on their other halves with her spy drones. It warmed her heart to see how those at Hanzo lamented their supposed deaths but time flowed on without pause and the Hanzo contingent grew ever emotionally closer. That in itself pissed her off because whereas before she was in his thoughts, the stupid blond was now spending more time wrapped up in those cow tits of his classmates again! It always boiled back down to breasts, those things she was severely lacking! He needed to be reminded that there was more than one type of woman in the world and not all of them were freaks in the chest department. Intel stated he seemed to have a thing for dominant girls…

…which eventually led to Mirai laying in wait on a nearby rooftop waiting for the best moment to take down her target. Her custom eyepatch was linked visually to a near-invisible spy device best situated for close-range ops and once that blazing shock of yellow entered her sight all bets were off. The amount of power needed only caused a faint buzz to emanate from the battery inlaid within her covering but the chances of being discovered were close to nil.

When he suddenly spun around and threw a shuriken at her, petite little Mirai nearly slid from her perch in surprise as it dug into the roof near her equipment. Thinking on her feet she retrieved the thick metal wire used to bind targets and the chase began. Small lungs were close to failure as she struggled to draw a breath deep enough; the fool really was a stamina freak. Their chase took way too long and the only reason she nailed him at the climax was from a silly accident involving a loose roof tile. The sweaty gothic Lolita wasted none of her time trying to gloat, instead panting like a dog left out in the heat while gagging the whiskered man along with a blindfold seconds before rocketing off with her prize in tow to (maybe) try out some of the things Haruka-sama explained to her.

The destination? Her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With utmost care Mirai scanned her living space for anything out of place; stray bits of ammunition, discarded tech ideas, or even (heaven forbid) odd bits of clothing from when she was too lazy to get to the wash. Things looked good. Her room was as clean as can be. Naruto struggling in vain against his bindings after she placed him in the small alcove between her writing desk and the farthest corner, shouting something muffled through the cloth keeping his jaw locked. Yup, everything was perfect. With a small sigh of anxiety, the sixteen-year old scooted over until her upper body was leaning over his bent legs, arm reaching towards the fabric that kept him blind and mute.

Without a second thought her fingers enclosed around the edges and ripped them free.

Naruto gasped as filtered fluorescent light blazed into his pupils, momentarily blinding him after who knows how long he was kept in the dark. Blinking rapidly the blond focused on the small girl taking up his personal space before his back jumped against the wall he was resting against. "Holy crap, it _is_ you!"

"Tha…that's the first thing you say?"

"Why didn't you ever let us know? Did you know how freakin' worried we were when you all just disappeared? We thought you died!"

The pace of her heart instantly double-timed at the sound of his concern. All about her! Jackpot! Mirai pulled back with a smirk on her face, the faint edge of a small fang poking out from the space between her lips. The ravenette's confidence was slowly growing by the moment. "We were too busy recovering and making sure we were safe for the moment. It'll take more than that to kill us!" she boasted heartily with her hands on her hips, essentially sitting in between his parted knees.

Did she just get closer?

"S-so the others are okay too? That's good! Where are they?"

"Haruka-sama and the others are around." Mirai replied flatly.

"Well…they're not hurt right? Nothing big?"

He recoiled in confusion a little bit of fear when her small hand slammed into the carpet dangerously close to his junk. "Forget about them! It's just me here at the moment!"

"Okay! Just, careful where you're punching!" He stared as the short girl near his crotch exhaled through her nose like a bull. Near visible anger lines emanated from the top of her steaming scalp and Naruto found himself gulping heavily; after all he was currently at her mercy. Placate her! Or else your genitals will be crushed under her tiny might!

One thin black eyebrow arched as the crimson eye underneath it narrowed. Mirai didn't buy that at all. Another twitch racked Naruto's body as the female suddenly reared back and hopped to her feet, small skirt flaring out around her thighs as she did so. Phew! She didn't smack him like he expected Sakura would…but instead gave him a clear view of what she was wearing now that her complicated Gothic dress uniform was missing.

It was…kinda cute.

A small sky-blue pleated miniskirt that likely would be indecent on anyone else not sharing her petite stature. On her torso rested a sleeveless pink tank-top with a star stamped in its center, the words 'platinum star' circling it, with a lighter pink camisole top worn underneath. From what the shinobi could make out from that angle she was also wearing a pair of white thigh-highs with small moon and star stencils along their length. Her response to his sudden staring was nothing more than earning a small dusting along her cheeks and crossing those thin arms of hers across her chest.

"What?"

"It's just…I've never seen you in anything else besides that frilly black dress you always have on."

"I can wear more than one outfit! Besides, it's summer!" An uncomfortable silence stretched between the two when Naruto realized he couldn't think of a response to her yelp. Deep blue eyes no longer watched Mirai as his body wiggled in place, tongue poking out between his clenched teeth in concentration of his task.

"Well…that makes sense and all since-HIYAH!"

…

…

…nothing happened. All Mirai noticed was how her captive shrugged explosively against his bonds with a look of utter elation gracing his features. Then he blinked. And blinked again. Still nothing. The jubilation drained in a flash. "Well shit."

"Yeah. You're still tied up." Mirai quipped, somewhat amused despite her former irritation.

"It didn't loosen?"

"No."

"Not even a little?"

"Nope."

Naruto's face tightened incredulously. "Oh come on!"

"Are you done then?" she asked, a bit of latent irritation creeping back into her words. Her foot lashed out and planted itself in his chest as he tried to rise, forcing him back down. His scowl sent the ravenette grinning again; she lost control of the situation for a moment but now it was back. Naruto didn't like that though because, y'know, he was at the mercy of somebody else and that was one thing the teenage jinchuriki didn't care for much unless under specific circumstances.

"So you gonna tell me the reason you kidnapped me then?" he finally asked, words clipped as he bucked against the stocking foot pushing him into the wall. For a shorty she was surprisingly strong. However, his question appeared to make her angrier as her thoughts caught back up to the present and she snorted through her nose again. In a flash Mirai fell back to her knees, grabbed his collar and pulling the whiskered male forward into her own personal space. She was so close all Naruto had to do was tilt his chin and their lips would meet without resistance. It made him more than just nervous; she smelled faintly of vanilla and the pissed-off blush gracing her cheeks hit him dead center of the feels with its moe effect.

"Why did I do this? Why I tied you up?" The words came out in a harsh whisper. "Because…BECAUSE I'M TIRED OF YOU IGNORING ME! It's always, _nice one Yagyuu_! Or, _keep it up Asuka_! Or, _get your hand out of my pants Katsuragi!_" Wait, how'd she know about that one? "And don't even get me started on my teammates! I'm surprised your stupid face doesn't get stuck with how close you're always looking at Yomi-senpai's or Hikage-senpai's or even Haruka-sama's cleavage!"

"Well that's because!...ah…"

"Well what? 'cause _what_? Can't see their feet because of the size of their tits? Their butts are super curvy? Flaring hips? Answer me dammit!"

Now Naruto may have been able to tolerate a lot of things. Physical abuse, mental trauma, clowns…but never when he was tied up in an unfamiliar place with a midget screaming bloody murder in his face. His shoulders were cramping from their tightly wound prison and, for the life of him, he swore one of her dainty hands was up against his crotch despite her yelling fit. He couldn't look down to see though and only added to his list of growing displeasure. So what familiar action did the good ol' Uzumaki take to rectify the predicament?

He shouted back.

"So what if I do? I'm a healthy male; at least I only take a look when it's glaring me right in my face! Unlike some people!" To add insult to injury his sight darted to one of her partially dismantled scout equipment pieces stuffed under her desk with a blanket thrown over its shell. That didn't stop screws and other bits she missed in her frantic search from rolling out thanks to her rush job. It was essentially the same one he saw in the air before Mirai decided to establish her impromptu grab-and-go. And then it clicked. "_You_ were the one spying on me all the time! The shower? Really? And you're acting like I'm the big pervert here!"

"S-shut it! I was gathering intelligence!" the gun expert cut him off before Naruto could say anything else. Her voice dropped an octave as her neck leaned away, as if trying to put some distance between the two without losing her tight hold on his shirt. "I just didn't know you'd be...ah…" she finished lamely.

Naruto choked.

"Y…you saw that?"

The 'that' in question was a private moment only meant to be shared between those involved. And by those involved, it meant the one and only Uzumaki Naruto. Not to be put on a television display like a cheap porno. When Naruto walked into the bathing area adjacent to the shower stalls, he was expecting to remain alone in his endeavor. A quick dip in the steamy waters had the boy sighing in relief as he let his muscles relax. It was nice being the only boy in the program; he could stay in here as long as he wanted without any others complaining about it.

Except when one of the girls decided they were going to take a solo detour into the male portion when they wanted some alone time themselves.

More than a few times, Naruto wound up getting an eyeful of Katsuragi, Yagyuu, and even Ikaruga on one occasion.

So like any normal teenaged male surrounded by a sea of jiggling, bouncing curves, the blond would take solace in the solitary atmosphere of the male baths whenever he could. Unwilling to take the Jiraiya route and taint himself with ridiculous amounts of peeping, the jinchuriki instead chose to dive into his thoughts as the hot water coursed over his body and would, ah, rub one out instead. Considering he had plenty of material to choose from it wasn't that hard to do.

Now he _knew_ there was a voyeur just beyond his sight, watching those nights' steamy events without his knowledge. Was this how Jiraiya's victims always felt upon discovering the old lech was just behind the wooden fence with his trusty notebook? Except normally the girls were merely sitting in the hotsprings, not attempting a bit of physical comfort. He didn't know whether or not to give her a piece of his mind. Instead, all he could think of to say was-

"What the hell? Why?"

Ah, straight to the heart of the matter. Good. Although in Mirai's case, the petite ninja ground her teeth and proverbially exploded, shaking her prisoner around with a vengeance. "Because I could, that's why! And when the time comes and you stopped jerking off in the shower and instead sleep with a girl to get rid of the urge, I already know it wouldn't _be me_! Why would you ever choose one who can't even fill out her uniform!? Or even think, '_Hey! Maybe I should give the cute little cat girl a shot_'! Not when you're surrounded by super tits and could just choose from one of them to help get off!"

Wait. It wasn't like that…was it? Mirai was the only one so far to at least admit to an attraction verbally. Although he wished her, ah, notice didn't devolve into a hostage negotiation between himself and his warden-WAIT WHAT?

"Y…you like me like that?"

"Yes, me." she spat out bitterly. "And so like any proper _evil_ ninja I decided to just take what I want. I'll make you look my way and never forget about me. You won't be able to get me out of your head. I'll burn my name into your memories and when the day is over, mister big shot will be seeing things in a whole new light! You'll never ignore me again!" Finally letting go of his thoroughly abused collar, Mirai stood with a purpose and slapped her palms together in a unique, non-Elemental Nation's handsign. Light overtook her petite form as her clothes were bathed in a blinding, sparkly golden glow and effectively rendering her 'nude' for but a moment. In a flash the outfit reformed thanks to the Ninja Turn Over technique and gradually faded into oblivion. Naruto's eyes fluttered as he struggled to blink away the dots earned from his point blank show before Mirai's standing figure no longer looked like a big wavering blob.

His breath hitched in his throat from the new reveal.

Where before her clothing was light and casual, now it was just…interesting. Across the top of her hair rested a black and white maid headband, complete with her trademark cat ears. Her tanktop vanished entirely, leaving behind the camisole but-oh! Its fabric was no longer sheer, instead turning into a silky black number with spaghetti straps and a frilly white corset front in the same vein as her other Lolita outfits. No bra either. Gone was her skirt; exposing black cotton panties that attached to her now black thighhighs with similarly colored garter straps. She might not have had much up top but her thinness compensated by giving her one hell of a curve to her butt. These weren't clothes made for public use…

Mirai reveled in the way he jaw hung loosely although her victory was tainted by the blush lighting up her cheeks like a flame. Even if the girl was dead set on her insistent course of action, it was still incredibly embarrassing to do. Revealing her body to a boy…one arm subconsciously crossed over the small swell of her breasts as the other hand attempted to pull the hem of her shirt lower over her stomach and pelvis.

When the blond gulped, her smirk returned. When she stepped forward he tried to rise to his feet a second time. No dice. Her foot pressed up against his bound chest for a second time but the ensuing grunt of pain immediately rose to a surprised pitch. Mirai's sole slowly traced its way down his torso before pausing at the space between his legs. Small digits wiggled about as they felt for the hidden organ tucked away inside, allowing the fabric between her big toe and the next to wrap around the bump in his jeans.

"Cut it out!"

"Shut up!" she ordered, making sure to give a tiny kick at his groin. Haruka mentioned the whole master/slave relationship (which apparently was on the woman's mind _a lot_) involved a lot of pleading, but to just ignore it unless there really was actually a problem. Their mind would be telling them 'no' but their body would be telling the other person 'yes'. Well, he was being negative alright…but her ministrations were making visible progress. The bump was slowly but surely growing under the careful rubbing of her foot. Up, down, give it a light squeeze…

"This…a-ain't doing anything." Naruto ground out, a tinge of huskiness lacing his voice. Mirai scoffed at his attempt of machismo, nodding to herself once it felt pretty hard when she pressed on it. If Naruto really wasn't falling for the idea of what she was going to do then he would have fought harder to leave. Even with the complete lack of arms the shinobi could have overpowered her like an infant now that he had his bearings and made his escape. Maybe in the beginning the blond was merely curious about her plan and stuck around to learn more of the Lolita's details. But now that he had a proper idea…well, that just made it easier for Mirai to enact her own scheme.

Air filled her lungs as Mirai inhaled deeply; the breath slowly discharging as she pulled back her leg and sunk to her knees with growing trepidation, hair fluffing out at her abrupt drop. Pale fingertips ghosted along the course fabric of his bulge only to freeze when they reached the shiny metal zipper and leather belt. No! This wasn't the time to chicken out! Teeth bit into her lip as she steeled her resolve. One sharp tug and the fastener dropped, sealing both of their fates for what was to come.

"With this…I-I'll show you that I can be just as sexy as any of the others." As she placed her hand inside the open space, she knew exactly what to expect tucked away inside. It still came as a shock when her palm gripped the erection still protected by his own underwear. The cloth did nothing to stop the heat emanating off the sexual response, nor the occasional twitch and throb of his pulse. Mirai gave it another experimental squeeze as the blood flooding her own face burned ever hotter. All that bluster from before was vanishing. Her other hand mechanically worked to unlatch the hook of his belt and finally wrenched it open after a minor struggle, the heavier metal end flopping over and out of the way as she finally pulled free his dick.

Naruto was of two minds. First off, he really shouldn't be doing this. In the beginning it was a pleasant surprise to see their friends recent friends from Hebijou were alive and kicking, or at least one of them, and not even Mirai tying him up dampened that mood. He did get sorta pissed though when she kept yelling at him. And that she watched him masturbate…he didn't rightly know what to think about it at the moment.

So how come he couldn't just shrug off his newest 'partner'?

She wanted to prove herself to him. Naruto understood that perfectly. She had pride issues and an inferiority complex that clouded her judgment and pretty much put her on a warpath if someone didn't acknowledge her. He was the same way, he'd confess, but had actually matured somewhat since his academy days. Yet the proof Mirai sought was that she could stack up to her friends and rivals in the femininity department? The jinchuriki would admit, without a doubt, that little Mirai was a cutie. All of them were pretty striking. The blond wasn't a lolicon though and the black-haired kunoichi fit such a stereotype to a 'T'. Yet…seeing her in this daring ensemble, flush between his parted legs and acting all attractively shy? Ugh.

He whimpered as she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and pulled them to his thighs along with the top of his pants. His erection sprung free and this time it wasn't Naruto who felt himself gulp in anxiety. "A-ah…ah…uh…" The teenage spy's lower lip stuck out as she involuntarily pouted, a few tears of awkwardness springing to her bright red eye as she caught her first unadulterated glimpse of a live male penis. She wasn't scared but damn, Mirai was growing more nervous by the minute as her eyepatch picked up the finer details of the solid sight before her.

The bulbous head stared her down, flushed a deeper color than the rest of the tanned skin. An infrequent network of veins dotted the shaft and Mirai could see the entire organ minutely jump with every beat of his heart. It wasn't hulking big in a way that the girth would terrify her, but then again she wouldn't be asking him if it was inside of her yet. Just the right size to fit snuggly within whatever pussy allowing it entry. In Mirai's case though, with her already petite body and essentially small _everything_, a cock of that stature could still split her in half if she worked this incorrectly.

"…stop staring at it."

Mirai crashed back to reality at her captive's softly spoken words. Her head snapped up to look him in the eyes and it allowed the cat enthusiast to notice she wasn't the only one with a blush on their face. Not as raging as her own embarrassment but knowing he too shared her worry was a comfort. So comforting in fact, the ravenette was able to wrap her fingers around his erection a second time with growing courage. "You w-want me to do more to it, d-don't you?" she replied with a near-steady voice. When he refused to answer her palm gently stroked upwards until it was against the head. Now she produced an involuntary response; he tensed under her soft caress as his genitals trembled. The corners of the female's mouth quirked upwards as she finally realized another part of Haruka's advice was true...barring how she worded parts of her lecture.

"_Even if your new toy acts tough on the surface, they will still be putty in your hands and wish for all the service you can provide. All you need to do is find your own pattern and before you know it they'll do whatever you want as long as you eventually allow their release. Prolonging the torture though…" Haruka giggled here, her hands flying up to press against her glowing cheeks. "-this will make sure you remain in control during the entire act."_

"I want you to put it back." he muttered, the fight still shining in his cerulean orbs.

"Liar." Lightly rubbing the pad of her thumb along the underside of the glans she stared deeply at his face. The Uzumaki bucked lightly at her touch, making Mirai release a soft cry of victory. The girl continued to tease the head with soft touches as Naruto's mouth twitched incessantly, fighting against the urge to admit it actually felt fairly good. "The moment you found yourself dragged into my room I bet you knew something like this was going to happen. Or better yet, wishing it came true. Pervert."

"_I'm _the pervert? Oh that's rich-" Another gasp slipped from his throat as his captor's feathery touch morphed from fondling only the tip, to slipping up and down the entirety of his traitorous dick and its treacherous nerve endings. He usually tried to finish as fast as he could in case of intrusion, so this gentle attention was a whole new kind of occurrence. It took her a moment to find a proper rhythm but in the end Mirai figured he wasn't whining about her jerking him off, so it must not have hurt. "-since I-I don't sit around watching oth-others during their private time!"

She ignored his taunt as she brought her other hand up to play and her rubbing picked up speed.

Eyelids drooped as Naruto let the new bouts of pleasure assault his senses. Even clumsy, her fingers and their prodding still felt better than anything he could try alone. Mirai noticed how the fight drained from his posture and the whiskered male allowed his muscles to relax; no longer did his legs look as if he was tensing to lash out. A finger traced from the base of her newest plaything all the way up to the small opening before she noticed something different. A tiny drop of liquid now hung from the tip of her digit, accompanied by a thin stream of said goo strung between the two tips. Clear and sticky, the young ninja remembered this was a part of the process and congratulated herself on a job well done. What came next though?

Oh…right…

Warm breath tickled the skin of his penis as he felt his gratifier drop her grip towards the base of his privates and keep it immobile. Mirai's overconfident personality was taking a backseat again; the reaction in front of her loomed over the ravenette as her neck lolled, bringing her chin in closer to his pelvis with wide eyes locked on the throbbing erection. Was she going to do this? She was, but that didn't keep the worry from creeping into her thoughts and poisoning her self-assurance. Inhaling the surprise scent of musk starting to clouding the air slowly caused her brain to go a bit fuzzy and further dull her reasoning. Mirai's small, pink tongue darted out to wet her dry lips yet came into contact with something else.

Her plaything's newest groan reminded her of the task at hand.

Blinking, the black-haired teen flicked out her tongue a second time as she dragged the wet organ upwards and enjoyed the way he twitched in her palms. Mimicking the motion a few more times she tilted her head and left began to slowly lick wherever her tongue could reach, almost imaging it was like an ice cream cone and she wanted to make sure nothing was left untouched. With the organ generously coated with her spit Mirai finally decided enough licking took place and to start up the next task of her master plan…the teasing tongue darted out to wet her lips a second time before said lips softly enclosed around the head of Naruto's dick and gave it a suckle.

Mirai slowly allowed her mouth to take in more, feeling her cheeks expand from the intrusion forcing her jaw to part. Feeling timid as it continued to edge towards her throat, the small female pulled her head back while making sure to keep the up pressure. She continued to give the blond a blowjob at a leisurely pace while her hands fondled whatever portion she felt couldn't fit inside without starting to gag. A couple times she had to raked a hand through her bangs and remove a few onyx strands stubborn enough to fall into her eyes as she fought the odd feeling of having something within her mouth that she couldn't bite or swallow. Then there were a few times where she caught herself before her teeth scraped against the skin…

Naruto watched the sexual proceedings with half-closed eyes, the sight of Mirai's entire head bobbing up and down on his cock visually adding to the pleasure overtaking his lower half. It felt nice, sure, but there wasn't any sort of technique and honestly the shinobi felt at this pace he'd never cum. Not like he had prior experience with it, but still. The ravenette only made sure there was pressure enough so he felt what the Gurentai member was doing to his penis. She was still coy, even after gaining confidence in giving him head and trying to make him get off with her mouth. It's not like he could boast about it though.

A light growl rumbled from the boy as the instigator ended the suction with a soft pop, smirking at her captive while picking up some stray saliva near her chin with her tongue. "So? Ready to admit I'm just as good as any of those cows?" she teased, batting his erection back and forth between her hands gingerly.

"Psh…you wish. It feels like you don't even know what you're doing." It was Mirai's turn to growl as her grip sharply tightened, earning a yelp of pain. "Don't do that!" he shouted at her as the blond tried to keep from flailing around lest the pain increase. The dark kunoichi's face was reddening again, although this time from anger and a hint of indignity at being told off. She never did this before so how could she have the skill? Bastard!

"Shut up! Some of us have more important things to do with our lives than fantasize!"

"You shut up! It's called 'me time' because it's only supposed to involve ME, Ms. I-Like-To-Spy-On-Others when it's an invasion of privacy! How would you like it if I did that to you?"

"Freakin' prude!"

"Hypocrite!"

"Oh my…and things were going so well too…"

Both combatants froze in fright at the intrusion of the amused third voice, their spines straightening and skin burning from being caught in the middle of something incredibly embarrassing. A half-naked Mirai hunched over the pulsing, wet genitals of a former enemy-turned-friend clasped tightly in her hands while he was tied up like a present. Their necks turned in tandem towards Mirai's bed at the opposite side of the kunoichi's pleasant room with horror shining in their respective eyes of red and blue. A person sat casually at the edge of the gunner's fluffy bedspread watching the pair and their intimate/clashing antics with a sense of pleased delight. An incredibly voluptuous woman sporting light brown hair short enough to curl inwards towards her chin and topped off with a floppy pink bow.

Haruka watched the proceedings with a genial smile touching her lips, seafoam green orbs staring them both down as she lifted one long leg in a completely relaxed manner and crossed it over the other. One arm rested underneath her massive bust while the other held aloft a cup of steaming tea in a European-styled cup. Even dressed in the pink skirt, brown pantyhose, and loose, baggy yellow sweater with the neck opening wide enough to roll down past her shoulders to reveal thin black bra straps, the blond could still make out every enticing bump of her body.

One thin eyebrow quirked playfully as she took a sip of her beverage. "H-H-H-H-Haruka-sama!? Why are you here!?" Mirai was ready to blow a gasket, ripping a spare blanket away from the clean pile she kept nestled nearby for emergency and threw it haphazardly over Naruto. She continued to shriek while jumping on top of the covering, positioning herself the best she could to make it seem like absolutely_ nothing_ was out of the ordinary. Nope. Nothing at all. The ravenette was merely sitting on a lumpy blanket in sexy lingerie for kicks.

"Oh Mirai-chan…it's far too late to act innocent." the former senior of Hebijou remarked cutely before placing a thin, pale finger to her chin. "You're not the only one with access to your spy drones. I only grew more suspicious when you came to me asking for advice on pleasing a man. Please don't act as if I'm an idiot."

Mirai trembled on what she believed to be Naruto's lap (the boy still cursing under the sheets and essentially destroying his invisibility anyways) as a few fresh tears appeared in her eye. Exhaling, the young teen drooped as she crossed her arms over her small breasts. The jig was up. Nothing could ever get past the older kunoichi and if she said she knew, then _she knew_. Besides, the beautiful woman already gained an unobstructed view of their tryst and Mirai reacted accordingly without thinking to try and hide the shame of being caught. "I'm sorry Haruka-sama…you surprised me, is all…"

"No worries, my dear." Haruka giggled, reaching over to set her tea cup on the table and sliding sensually off the bed and onto her feet. "I'm not mad. I only wish to give aid. You've done well so far for a first time but your act could use some fine-tuning."

"And how long have you been watching us?" they heard Naruto's muffled voice ask from underneath the covers, exasperated. Now another girl was involved and if he remembered correctly it was the one with masochistic tendencies and a penchant for seeing people as objects.

Oh joy.

"Since the moment Mirai snuck away this morning after everyone else left…besides me." A hand fluffed out her hair out as she crossed the room to stand in front of her kouhai, helping the long-range fighter to stand and plucking the blanket off of the blond. His erection had begun to wilt slightly from the inattentiveness barring when Mirai's small but firm ass had plopped down on top of it. "I promise I won't involve myself, Mirai-chan. He's all yours. However, I will do what I can to assist." Haruka's gaze remained a tad longer than necessary on the ninja's exposed dick and she wouldn't wipe that bright, guiltless smile off her face.

"Did you really have to watch?" Mirai mumbled softly as she took her place at her senpai's side, feeling the brunette place her hand on her shoulder and gently guide the cat-girl back down between the blond's legs, soon after touching his inner thighs and forcing the limbs wider apart. Both completely ignored Naruto's muttered '_Now you know how I felt_' but did take notice of how he there was still no sign of him trying to fight back.

"Now do as I say and you notice your technique should vastly improve. First…get it back to a proper state of hardness with your hands before attempting fellatio. Good…continue on…very well, lick around the tip. Yes. Pay attention to what makes him twitch as that means it will earn a nice reaction. Remember what you did prior…aaand now I believe we can begin anew~!" Haruka happily clasped her hands together, tilting her head happily as she watched her 'student' follow the commands. By now both females were kneeling at the feet of the bound Uzumaki as Mirai worked herself back to the proper state of mind before the interruption. It was odd having her friend there watching and commenting on her performance but…well, just doing as the big-breasted puppeteer asked seemed to have Naruto turning into putty in her hands.

Whereas before she just dipped her head up and down with a constant state of suction, the petite eyepatch-wearer alternated with running her tongue around the length taken inside her lips and the angle at which she sucked him off. Just changing things up was met with positive results. In fact, Mirai was getting so into it she never noticed when Haruka had placed a hand on the back of her raven tresses and helped to guide the female's course, innocuously adding enough pressure to make Mirai take in just a teensy little bit more with each motion.

She also never noticed when Naruto set his pride aside and started thrusting into her mouth with short pushes or the fact one of her free hands had dropped to her panties, skirting the edge of the small patch of black above her privates as she started to finger herself. The ravenette had her own fire now burning within and the odd but enticing flavors assaulting her taste buds only seemed to stoke her desire.

"Oh my…" Haruka reiterated again gaily as both participants grew frenzied in the act of trying to wring out the mounting load of Naruto's cum. Mirai no longer even heeded anything the busty brunette was saying, drifting off into a instinctual need of driving the boy to finish as her thing fingers furiously worked over her thin slit. She could only reach so deep; her thumb rubbing the small bud pushing out from the top of her wet pussy as the soaking digits squelched noisily. Haruka's tongue darted out and wrapped around her forefinger before she took it inside her mouth and nibbled excitedly. This was turning out to be much more stimulating than originally thought!

The youngest female was still lost in the moment and barely noticed when an exceedingly large chest molded into her back, nor when a chin propped itself on her shoulder and a set of hands began massaging her flat stomach. Mirai did notice, however, when something suddenly tweaked her nipple through the cloth against her torso and snaked itself inside the black underwear she felt simply needed to be gone at this point of their personal encounter. The ex-Hebijou squeaked around Naruto's dick, inadvertently sending a pleasurable hum through her throat and his body, and pulled herself off the pulsating hard-on with a line of spit trailing between the mushroom head and her drooling lips.

"Haruka-sam-MA!?" Oh god, Mirai's eyes rolled back into her head when a second set of fingers lightly tapped her own out of the way and pushed themselves inside the smaller woman's waiting mound. If she thought the self-masturbation sent thrills up and down her spine, then the feel of more experienced digits curling and rubbing her walls without rest was dragging her towards release. The thin straps of her shirt fell as the older female's hands worked her over, cupping and massaging the tiny breasts while simultaneously pounding her fingers into the tight, glistening folds. No longer necessary to pleasure herself, Mirai fell limply into the lone male's lap with her flushed cheek pressed against Naruto's shaft.

Her breathy pants stimulated the Konoha ninja, warm breath creeping against his skin while her soft hands fruitlessly tried to keep up their strokes. It was getting harder and harder to focus on the organ in front of her as her senses were assaulted under the nonstop ministrations of her senpai. Naruto was in awe with what he was witnessing at his crotch; the shorter kunoichi looked ready to pop, either from the amount of blood rushing to her head due to the pleasure or from when she finally erupted and soaked the floor with her essence.

He really wished these damn ropes would go away…because he desperately wanted to get more involved now.

The hand jerking his dick was growing more and more erratic as time passed and her mind dissolved into baser emotions whereas his own gasps grew heavier and wanting. Her peak was only moments away and Haruka wasn't holding back, aiming to help her younger friend and comrade towards a mind-blowing orgasm, simply because she knew for a fact Mirai never went full out during her own 'alone time' and figured now was good a time as any to get that out of the way. The kitty-ninja wasn't the only member of their group with a penchant to spy and search out intelligence, both relevant and not. Except Haruka usually did so because it allowed the motherly woman to keep tabs on everyone…schemes didn't plan themselves, you know. Friend or foe didn't matter.

This one with her kouhai was just of the less-threatening variety.

Mirai was able to stick out her tongue and give Naruto a few more shaky licks before the heat growing in her lower half reached its finale and the dam on her restrain finally crumbled away. With a high-pitched yell Mirai finally came in a glory of shuddering limbs and unrestrained noises. The carpet underneath the three of them was progressively growing wetter as the ravennete's thrashing grew less and less erratic against the well-developed student's bosom and finally she plopped listlessly into the jinchuriki's lap, face first and unresponsive.

Haruka leaned back with her legs tucked underneath her body and angled to the side, watching the first-year curiously. Mirai still had yet to release the boy's penis, even unconscious, and her quivering figure didn't look like it would be moving anytime soon. The puppeteer reached out a hand and turned the younger girl's head to catch a glimpse of her face; impassive at the touch with a thousand-yard, glassy crimson stare. "Oops." she spoke languidly. "Perhaps I went overboard?"

Quickly licking off the remaining fluids coating her fingers Haruka gently pried Mirai's thin fingers from their death grip and picked up the petite teenager from her spot half on the dirtied floor and half on the blond stuck on the verge of blue balls. Like a parent putting their offspring to bed she quickly and quietly laid the comatose Mirai on the mattress for comfort before turning to their 'guest' who just didn't seem that imposing with his pants around his ankles and privates on full display. The brunette regarded him silently as the greenish-blue eyes flickered between his rough expression and the clearly uncomfortably boner, deft fingers tapping against her cheek as if to say _what to do with you_?

"I guess I should be going then, huh?" he asked coarsely. A part of him hoped she herself would finish him off since the original perpetrator was dead to the world. The more logical part was still screaming to escape and sort things out first before letting it progress again. But to do that he just needed these damn bindings to loosen!

No dice.

A bright smile lit up Haruka's lips as she placed her fists against her shapely waist and shook her head, apparently reading his mind. "Did you know that Hibari-chan wasn't the only one I planned on turning into one of my dolls?" Naruto gulped as the woman's smile morphed into a dreadful smirk and the light in her eyes sharpened, changing the stare into something ominous (and yet scarily sexy). She began to slink forward with an obvious flare to her hips and a smoky gaze. "It would be a tragedy to pass up such an opportunity, especially when you're at my mercy without anyone able to interrupt. Now…I'll keep you _entertained_ while Mirai-chan recovers. Until then…do try and keep up."

One of her pale hands reached for the zipper of her figure-hugging skirt while the other held up a small test tube containing a bubbling purple liquid that magically seemed to appear in her grasp.

Uzumaki Naruto's aroused/horrified wail could be heard from under the ground all the way back at Hanzo Academy's borders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*Mirai Stats:

**Birthdate**: December 28th

**Age**: 16

**Blood** **Type**: Type-A

**Height**: 150cm

**Measurement**: B62-W48-H59

**Hobby**: Internet

**Favorite** **Food**: Stew

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: And here's the other one. This takes place before Shinovi Versus on the whole timeline. Not much else to say. I've started working on my actual stories and will hopefully be able to write a lot more since my summer classes just ended...but hey! I finally got my Associates! Just working on Bachelor's degree now..._


End file.
